EL GRIEGO Y LA ASISTENTE
by MissCullen89
Summary: Alice había huido al saber que Jasper tenía otra amante. Jasper la encontró y sabía que tenía un hijo, se vengaría por haberselo ocultado!
1. PROLOGO

_Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora._

_Trabajar para Jasper Hale resultaba muy estimulante… hasta que una noche el empresario griego hizo el amor con Alice…_

_Pero entonces Alice descubrió que Jasper tenía una nueva amante y huyó tan lejos como pudo. Nueve meses después, se encontró cuidando de su pequeño bebé y tratando de curar un corazón roto._

_Jasper se puso furioso cuando descubrió que Alice se había llevado a su hijo y prometió vengarse…_

_Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación espero la disfruten!_


	2. ENCONTRANDOTE

_Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora._

Nevaba tan copiosamente que Alice Brandon apenas podía ver por el parabrisas. Aparcó el coche ante el palacio y puso el freno de mano. Había estado a punto de sufrir un accidente en un par de ocasiones, pero volvía con provisiones y, lo que era más importante, la medicina para su bebé.

Tomó la bolsa en un brazo y subió en la oscuridad los escalones cubiertos de nieve. Estaban ahorrando electricidad para poder comprar comida y pañales, así que no había ninguna luz en la casa. Sólo una fina luna iluminaba el bosque ruso.

«Lo conseguiremos», se dijo Alice.

Aunque sólo estaban en abril y la primavera tardaría en llegar, todavía les quedaban velas y leña. En cuanto encontrara trabajo como traductora, podría comenzar una nueva vida con su bebé de cuatro meses y su hermana pequeña. Tras la tortura de los meses precedentes, por fin empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ir a meter la llave en la cerradura. La puerta estaba abierta. Conteniendo la respiración, la empujó y penetró en el vestíbulo. La luz de una vela iluminaba la penumbra y un golpe de viento empujó copos de nieve hacia el interior.

—¿Bella? —su voz resonó por el corredor. Como respuesta, oyó un grito sofocado.

Alice dejó caer la bolsa y corrió hacia el apartamento trasero. Una figura se recortaba contra el fuego de la chimenea.

¡Jasper!

Alice miró aterrorizada la cuna vacía.

—Se han llevado al niño, Alice —gimoteó Bella, mirándola con expresión asustada tras sus gruesas gafas. Un par de corpulentos guardaespaldas la flanqueaban. Bella intentó levantarse de la silla que ocupaba, pero uno de los hombres de Jasper se lo impidió.

—Han llegado cuando estaba adormecida. Su llanto me ha despertado y he intentado detenerlos, pero…

Misha. ¿Dónde lo habrían llevado? Su niño, su bebé. ¿Lo habrían sacado de Rusia? Desesperada, Alice se volvió hacia el hombre al que había amado tiempo atrás.

La expresión de su rostro daba miedo. El hombre con el que había reído en Nueva York y Las Vegas había desaparecido. En su lugar, tenía ante sí a otro, frío y cruel.

Incluso en la penumbra, Alice pudo apreciar su piel olivácea y su cabello oscuro. La nariz que le habían roto en la infancia seguía siendo la única imperfección en su rostro de belleza clásica. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, pero había sufrido una transformación. Sus hombros y sus brazos parecían más musculosos, como si hubiera dedicado los últimos meses a boxear con sus oponentes. Sus pómulos parecían más marcados que nunca y sus ojos azules, fríos y distantes. Al mirarlos, Alice sintió que se zambullía en un helado océano.

En el pasado, había amado con locura a aquel hombre. En ese momento, lo odiaba. La había traicionado y con sus besos y sus palabras seductoras había conseguido que se traicionara a sí misma.

—Hola, Alice —su voz sonó grave y amenazadora.

Ella fue hasta él y lo tomó por la solapas.

—¿Qué has hecho con mi hijo?

Él la sujetó por las muñecas.

—Desde ahora no está a tu cargo.

—¡Devuélvemelo!

—¡No!

Alice intentó soltarse. Hacía un tiempo, su cuerpo ardía en cuanto él la tocaba, pero ya no. Había dejado de ser así al descubrir el tipo de hombre que era.

—¡Misha! —gritó Alice, desesperada.

Jasper la asió con fuerza y tiró de ella hacia sí.

—Mi _hijo_ debe estar conmigo.

Alice esperaba oír esas palabras. Volvió a retorcerse, y Jasper en esa ocasión la dejó ir. Ella se apoyó en una mesa para no perder el equilibrio. Debía mantenerse fuerte, tenía que conservar a su hijo.

Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Alice se la secó bruscamente y miró a Jasper con expresión altiva.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto!

—Puedo y quiero hacerlo. La noche que huiste con él como una ladrona, perdiste el derecho a ser su madre.

Alice se llevó las manos a la boca. Jasper tenía el poder y el dinero necesarios para conseguir que nunca más pudiera ver a su hijo. Había sido una estúpida al escapar y su pesadilla acababa de convertirse en realidad: su hijo crecería sin ella, en Las Vegas, con un cruel millonario y su nueva amante.

—Lo siento, Alice —gimió Bella a su espalda—. Te juro que he intentado detenerlos.

—Tranquila, Bella —la consoló Alice. Pero no había consuelo posible. Ya nada podría salir bien.

Se oyó un portazo que la sobresaltó. Un tercer guardaespaldas entró y dejó una bandeja sobre la mesa. Jasper se acercó y se sirvió un té en una taza de porcelana que había pertenecido a la abuela de Alice. Esta la observó y pensó que en manos de Jasper parecía aún más frágil y quebradiza de lo habitual. Esa taza representaba una metáfora de la realidad: Jasper podía destrozar lo que quisiera.

—Llevo aquí dos semanas —dijo ella con amargura—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—Ordené a mis hombres que esperaran a que el niño y tú estuvierais separados para evitar que cometieras alguna tontería —dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

—He sido una estúpida —musitó ella.

—¿Has tardado cuatro meses en darte cuenta?

Alice ni siquiera le prestó atención. La mayor estupidez que había cometido había sido ir al viejo palacio de su tatarabuela creyendo ingenuamente que Jasper no iría a buscarla allí. Aunque hipotecada, era la única posesión familiar que les quedaba y Bella estaba restaurando los murales con la esperanza de encontrar un comprador y poder pagar las deudas que las ahogaban.

Pero aquel esfuerzo era tan inútil como el de pretender huir de Jasper Hale y de sus guardaespaldas.

Aunque consiguiera llamar a la policía, para cuando acudiera, Jasper ya estaría lejos. Eso, si es que no había sobornado a todo aquél que pudiera ayudarla. Su poder y su dinero lo ponían por encima de la ley.

Así que sólo le quedaba una opción: suplicar.

—Por favor —susurró. Tomó aire y alzó la voz—. Jasper, por favor, no te lleves a mi hijo. Si lo haces, moriré.

Él lanzó una sarcástica carcajada.

—Eso sería una ventaja.

Alice le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

—¡Eres un bastardo sin corazón!

—¿Sin corazón, yo? —repitió él. Lanzó la taza al fuego, que se rompió en añicos. Alice dio un paso atrás, atemorizada—. ¡Has dejado que creyera que tú y mi hijo habías muerto! Volví de Nueva York y ya no estabais. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé una carta pidiendo un rescate o a que se encontraran vuestros cadáveres? Siete días. ¡Dejaste que pasaran siete malditos días antes de dejarme saber que estabais vivos!

Alice Sintió que se ahogaba.

—¡Tú me traicionaste y causaste la muerte de mi padre! ¿Creías que no lo averiguaría?

Jasper entornó sus oscuros ojos.

—Tu padre tomó sus propias decisiones. Igual que tu. Voy a llevarme a mi hijo.

—¡No, por favor! —los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas. Tiró de la manga de Jasper—. No puedes hacerlo. Todavía le estoy dando el pecho. Piensa en lo que le pasaría a Misha si perdiera a su madre…

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Jasper y Alice se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que acababa de desvelar que no había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho respecto al nombre de su hijo.

De pronto, Jasper mostró los dientes en una sonrisa heladora.

—Estás equivocada, _zoe mou_. No pretendo apartarlo de ti.

Alice se emocionó tanto que estuvo a punto de darle un abrazo.

—¡Gracias! He llegado a creer que…

Jasper dio un paso hacia ella.

—Porque pienso llevarte conmigo.

Aquél debería haberle resultado un momento triunfal y, sin embargo, Jasper sólo se sentía furioso. Llevaba cuatro meses soñando con vengarse de Alice. De hacer justicia.

Y la justicia que acababa de conseguir le hizo sonreír con amargura. Llevándose a Alice a Las Vegas tendría que verla cada día, y eso se convertiría en una tortura para él.

Inicialmente, había pensado llevarse sólo a su hijo. Pero en cuanto lo vio había sentido un profundo amor hacia él y supo que nunca podría hacer nada que le hiciera daño.

Durante cuatro meses había odiado a Alice, pero su hijo la necesitaba, y hacerle daño a ella era hacer daño a su hijo. Formaban una unidad.

Maldijo entre dientes y entornó los ojos. Alice había perdido peso. Bajo la gabardina entreabierta podía ver el perfil de sus senos apretados en una jersey ceñido y la curva de sus caderas en unos vaqueros ajustados. Alrededor de sus ojos azul-verdosos se apreciaban arrugas de cansancio y preocupación que antes no tenía. La inmaculada secretaria había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba ante una mujer con el cabello oscuro suelto y despeinado, sexy…

Alice exhaló el aire lentamente y lo miró suplicante. Seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Su herencia aristocrática se apreciaba en la estructura ósea de su cara y en cada no de sus movimientos.

En el pasado, él había admirado su capacidad, su dignidad y su elegancia. Como su secretaria ejecutiva, había sido su canal de comunicación con funcionarios, empleados, vendedores e inversores, llegando a tomar decisiones en su nombre. Proyectaba la perfecta imagen de él y de su cadena internacional de hoteles de lujo. Todavía echaba de menos su presencia de secretaria eficaz y tranquila, capaz de solucionar cualquier problema.

Por eso se arrepentía de haberse acostado con ella.

Y aún más le enfurecía que la atracción que sentía por ella no hubiera disminuido un ápice.

Misha. ¿Se trataría de un diminutivo ruso de Michael?

Alice había prometido ponerle el nombre de su abuelo paterno, pero como era de esperar, también en eso había mentido. Era tan mentirosa como su padre.

—Ordenaré a Alistair que empaquete tus cosas —dijo, cortante.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a que pasara la tormenta?

—No. Tenemos cadenas y conductores expertos.

Alice miró la cuna vacía con desolación.

—Tú ganas. Iré contigo —dijo quedamente.

Claro que había ganado. Él siempre ganaba. Aun a costa de pagar un precio del que podría arrepentirse.

—Vámonos —gruñó.

Avanzó hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Alice le hizo detenerse.

—¿Y Bella? No puedo dejarla sola.

—¿Cómo que no? —exclamó su hermana.

Jasper se volvió con una sarcástica sonrisa en los labios. ¿Acaso Alice creía que podía dictar las condiciones de su rendición? ¿Pretendía que acogiera a dos mujeres Brandon en su casa?

—¡No pienso ir con él a ninguna parte, y menos después de lo que le hizo a nuestro padre! —añadió la joven, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a su hermana.

Alice la ignoró.

—Mira a tu alrededor, Jasper. Como ves, no nos queda dinero. Estaba buscando trabajo de traductora para mantenernos. No puedo abandonar a mi hermana.

—¡Tengo veintidós años y puedo cuidar de mí misma!

Alice se volvió hacia ella.

—Apenas hablas ruso, y sólo sabes de arte. Ni mamá ni yo podemos darte dinero. ¿Qué vas a comer? ¿Pinceles?

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Si acudiéramos a James, puede que él…

—¡Ni hablar! —gritó Alice.

Jasper se preguntó quién sería ese James. ¿Otro aristócrata arruinado como el padre de Alice? Ella le había contado cómo su padre las había mantenido gracias a la caridad de sus amigos ricos. Esa era la razón de que hablara francés, ruso, español e italiano fluidamente. Aunque todo eso había sucedido antes de que Cayo Brandon se hubiera convertido en un desfalcador.

«¡Aristócratas!», pensó Jasper con desdén. Antes que vivir en su confortable casa de Las Vegas, en la de Nueva York o en la villa de Santorini, Alice había preferido raptar a su hijo e ir de un pobre apartamento a otro.

Jasper miró a su alrededor. La parte de atrás del palacio había sido convertida en un austero apartamento durante la era de los soviets.

—¿Cómo has consentido que mi hijo viviera aquí? —preguntó, súbitamente indignado—. ¿Qué clase de madre eres?

Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que se asía al alto respaldo de una silla.

—He mantenido la casa caliente y…

—¿Caliente? —Jasper dirigió la mirada hacia la chimenea y a las vacilantes velas que iluminaban la sala.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—He hecho todo lo que he podido.

Jasper hizo un gesto de desdén. En aquel momento, entró Alistair, su mano derecha y jefe de seguridad, y le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

Jasper miró la hora en su reloj antes de decir:

—Tus cosas están en el coche. ¿Vienes o prefieres que las dejemos en la nieve?

—Primero tenemos que hacer las maletas de Bella…

—¿Es que no me he explicado con suficiente claridad? No pienso llevar a tu hermana con nosotros. Considérate afortunada de que te lleve a ti.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla en un gesto que Jasper conocía bien. Significaba que estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta que tuviera que arrastrarla fuera del palacio.

—De acuerdo. Si lo prefieres, quédate —dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta y haciendo una señal a los guardaespaldas para que lo siguieran—. Puedes visitarnos en Navidad.

Tal y como esperaba, Alice lo detuvo asiéndole el brazo.

—Espera. Sabes que iré contigo, pero no puedo abandonar a Bella.

Jasper intentó soltarse. Al mirar a Alice vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían la habilidad de fabricar lágrimas cada vez que querían conseguir algo? Con él, no servirían de nada…

—Puede que tú tengas que ir con él, Alice, pero yo no —dijo Bella, retadora.

Jasper la miró. Había luchado como una tigresa para proteger a su sobrino, pero en aquel momento no parecía más que una niña indefensa.

Por un instante sintió algo parecido a la culpabilidad, pero se libró de aquel sentimiento diciéndose que no era responsable de que los Brandon estuvieran arruinados.

Durante los cinco años que Alice había sido su secretaria, había cobrado una buena suma de dinero. Puesto que, al contrario que su actual secretaria, nunca había mostrado ningún interés por la ropa o los objetos caros, no podía comprender en qué se habría gastado el dinero.

Miró a Bella. Tampoco ella parecía aficionada al lujo. Llevaba una amplia sudadera y encima un blusón de pintora. Miraba el fuego con expresión abatida, contemplando los añicos de la taza que él había roto unos minutos antes.

Jasper apretó los dientes e hizo una señal a Alistair, quien se aproximó a él al instante.

—¿Sí?

—Ocúpate de que la joven tenga bastante dinero como para quedarse aquí o volver a Nueva York si quiere —bajando la voz, añadió—: Y busca una taza para reemplazar la que he roto, cueste lo que cueste.

Alistair asintió con la cabeza al estilo militar y Jasper se volvió hacia Alice.

—¿Satisfecha?

Alice alzó la cabeza. Ni obteniendo lo que había exigido abandonaba su actitud airada.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que vas a cumplir tu palabra?

Aquella pregunta enfureció a Jasper. Él siempre cumplía sus promesas. Y sin embargo, Alice se atrevía a insinuar que no era de fiar.

Sintió tal odio hacia ella que por una fracción de segundo pensó en dejarla atrás. Pero recordar a su hijo lo hizo rectificar.

Apretó los dientes y dijo:

—Llama a tu hermana cuando lleguemos a Las Vegas.

—Está bien —Alice fue hasta su hermana, lívida—. Prométeme que aceptarás su ayuda, Bella, por favor.

Bella vaciló y, por un instante, Jasper pensó que se negaría.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente con expresión severa—. Después de todo, sólo estaré recuperando parte de lo que robó a papá.

¿Qué demonios le habría contado Alice? Aquélla no era la ocasión adecuada averiguarlo. Había hecho lo posible por ocultarle la verdad a Alice, pero era evidente que había llegado el momento de dejar de protegerla y demostrarle el hombre que era. Estaba seguro de disfrutarlo.

Alice pagaría por sus crímenes una vez llegaran a Las Vegas. En privado.

«Sí», se prometió, esbozando una sonrisa. «Pagará por todo lo que ha hecho».

_**REVIEW PLIS SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA**_


	3. Aceptando?

_Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora._

_Gracias por sus reviews a xxxx, Shiru92, .crepusculo, Vampire Cullen Alice, Romy92, Amelia y Alice Cullen._

_Gracias a los que me agregaron a alerta y favoritos. Actualizare una vez por día. _

Alice hizo el viaje desde el aeropuerto de Las Vegas hasta la finca del desierto de Jasper en una nebulosa.

En tan sólo una noche, había dejado atrás la oscuridad y el invierno. Pero si estaba desconcertada no era sólo por la intensidad de la luz y el acerado azul del cielo, ni por los matorrales de brezo que bordeaban la carretera privada, ni por el calor que le había golpeado el rostro, sino porque todo permanecía tal y como lo había dejado.

—Hola, señorita —la saludó el ama de llaves cuando entraron en el gran vestíbulo.

—Bienvenida, señorita —dijo una doncella, sonriendo tímidamente al bebé que Alice llevaba en brazos.

En cuanto el coche había traspasado la verja, el mayordomo y un regimiento de sirvientes habían acudido a atender a Jasper. En aquel momento, avanzaba con ellos por la lujosa fortaleza que llamaba su hogar, delante de Alice, firmando papeles y dando órdenes. El equipaje de Alice había desaparecido en manos de un sirviente, y ésta se preguntaba adónde lo habría llevado. ¿Al cuarto de invitados? ¿A una mazmorra?

¿Al dormitorio de Jasper?

La idea la hizo estremecer. Eso era imposible.

Durante los meses de embarazo, ese dormitorio se convirtió en su casa. Había dormido desnuda en brazos de Jasper en las calurosas noches. Lo había besado con toda su alma. Había soñado con lucir su anillo de compromiso, rezando para que la relación durara.

Había llegado a creer que si Jasper la abandonaba, moriría. Pero al final, ella era quien se había marchado.

En cuanto Jasper averiguó que estaba embarazada, la despidió. Alice había pasado de ser su ayudante de confianza a una prisionera en una jaula de oro. Jasper la había obligado a descansar a pesar de que su embarazo no presentó ninguna dificultad, y le había dado el trabajo que ella adoraba a una preciosa rubia sin formación secretarial. Después, había ordenado al personal que bloquearan las llamadas de su madre y de su hermana. Y, como remate, los últimos meses se había negado a tocarla, para acabar abandonándola e ir a vivir con su secretaria María a un apartamento de lujo.

Todo ello debería haber sido suficiente como para que Alice se marchara, pero no lo había hecho hasta que encontró los papeles que demostraban que Jasper había llevado deliberadamente a la quiebra el negocio textil de su padre.

Alice apretó los puños. Su huida había sido un acto de defensa propia.

Pero el tiempo había transcurrido y estaban de vuelta. Mientras atravesaban la galería con los retratos de familia, pudo oler las flores del desierto. La primavera llegaba pronto en el sur de Nevada y solía ser muy breve. El viento y el sol penetraban por los grandes ventanales y hacían oscilar las cortinas. Las pisadas de Alice reverberaban en el aire mientras seguía a Jasper y a sus hombres.

Pero había una mujer entre ellos. La perfecta rubia que la había reemplazado en la oficina de Jasper y en su lecho.

Alice vio cómo María se inclinaba hacia Jasper con expresión de ansiedad al tiempo que le tocaba el brazo, y tuvo que pestañear con fuerza para ignorar la punzada de dolor que sintió al ver que seguían juntos.

Jasper estaba tan guapo como siempre. Se había duchado en el avión y lucía unos pantalones negros y una inmaculada camisa blanca que resaltaba su bronceada piel cetrina. Destacaba entre los otros no sólo por ser el más alto, sino por el aire de poder que transmitía.

Ella siempre le había admirado. Tanto, que aun después de todo lo que había pasado, Alice lo miraba y sentía una opresión en el pecho. No le costaba recordar los años que habían trabajado juntos y cómo, aun sabiendo de su arrogancia, siempre lo había encontrado sincero y honesto. Al contrario que su anterior jefe, James, nunca había intentado seducirla. Durante cinco años se había molestado en enseñarle el negocio y había llegado a tener en cuenta sus consejos y opiniones. Al menos hasta la noche, trece meses atrás, en la que se había presentado ante su puerta y todo había cambiado entre ellos.

Aquel trabajo lo había significado todo para ella. Le había hecho sentirse fuerte y valorada por primera vez en su vida. ¿No era lógico que se hubiera enamorado de su jefe aun sabiendo que era un donjuán?

Jasper se volvió a mirarla como si sintiera sus ojos clavados en él.

—Supongo que sabes que te odia.

Alice alzó la mirada hacia María, que estaba a su lado. Llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta y la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Sus morenas y largas piernas parecían interminables sobre unos altos tacones.

En comparación con ella, vestida con la misma camiseta y vaqueros del día anterior y el cabello despeinado, Alice se sintió sucia y envejecida, cansada de ir de un lugar a otro buscando trabajo para mantener a su hijo.

No era de extrañar que Jasper prefiriera a María, tan joven y tan guapa. Y saberlo, por más que odiara a Jasper, seguía causándole dolor.

—Me da lo mismo que me odie —Alice hizo girar en el dedo la alianza de su tatarabuela con nerviosismo. Se negaba a que María notara lo vulnerable que se sentía y el miedo que tenía a que le arrebatara todo aquello que le importaba. Jasper ya era suyo. ¿Llegaría a serlo Misha?

María alzó una de sus perfectas cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

— ¿Acaso crees que Jasper quiere que vuelvas con él?

Alice retiró el cabello de la frente de su hijo.

—No tengo ningún interés en volver con él. Sólo estoy aquí por mi hijo. Jasper puede irse al infierno.

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Me cuesta creerte —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Debes saber que Jasper está conmigo, y te aseguro que lo mantengo muy satisfecho. No tardaremos en casarnos.

Alice lanzó una mirada hacia su dedo anular y casi sintió lástima de ella al ver que no llevaba anillo de compromiso.

— ¿Te ha pedido en matrimonio?

—No, pero…

—Entonces será mejor que no te engañes —dijo Alice—. Jasper no es el tipo de hombre que se casa.

María se paró en seco y la sujetó por la muñeca.

—Escúchame, _zorra_ —susurró entre dientes—, Jasper es mío. No se te ocurra creer que puedes volver con tu cachorro y…

Desde detrás de María, llegó la voz de Jasper:

— ¡Qué agradable! ¿Os estáis poniendo al día sobre la oficina? —dijo con sarcasmo.

María se volvió hacia él sonrojada.

—No, sólo… —balbuceó.

Alice reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la incomodidad de la rubia, pero su alegría se vio truncada al acercarse Jasper a ella y alargar la mano hacia la bolsa de viaje que llevaba al hombro.

—Dame eso.

— ¿Por qué? —aquella bolsa contenía los pañales de Misha y todo lo que les había resultado imprescindible en los últimos meses.

—Porque la necesita mi hijo —Jasper se la quitó del hombro. Al hacerlo, la rozó con la mano y una corriente eléctrica que le paralizó el corazón una fracción de segundo recorrió a Alice.

Cuando se recuperó, vio con horror que Jasper le quitaba a Misha de los brazos y se lo pasaba, junto con la bolsa, a María.

— ¡No! —gritó Alice a pleno pulmón.

Jasper la miró fijamente, como si la apuntara con un arma.

—Grita todo lo que quieras. Estoy deseando que me des una excusa para echarte de mi casa —dijo con frialdad.

Alice abrió y cerró la boca.

—Sabía que me creerías —dijo Jasper. Y volviéndose hacia María, continuó—. Lleva a mi hijo a su habitación. Yo iré enseguida.

María lanzó a Alice una mirada triunfal.

—Encantada —dijo la joven con la sonrisa de una hiena.

Al pasar junto a Jasper, éste besó la frente de su hijo.

—Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío —dijo con dulzura.

Luego, Alice vio con horror cómo su dulce niño se alejaba en brazos de María hacia el cuarto de Misha, y se preguntó si Jasper habría destrozado los murales que Bella había pintado y los muebles de anticuario con los que ella lo había decorado. Con el corazón encogido, se dijo que quizá Jasper le habría pedido a María que lo redecorara con muebles de catálogo.

Por más que hubiera odiado tener que estar huyendo de un lugar a otro, lo prefería a la tortura que representaba estar en aquella casa poblada de recuerdos. Y lo más cruel de todo era tener que ver a Jasper, el hombre al que, ingenuamente, había respetado y amado.

—María no te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jasper, observándola.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

Alice no estaba dispuesta a admitir que, a pesar de todo, aún sentía algo por él.

—Ya lo sabes. Después de que me despidieras, recibí numerosas llamadas de gerentes y vendedores diciendo que no les dejaba hablar contigo o que no te pasaba los mensajes que dejaban. Sus errores debieron de costarle a la empresa varios miles de dólares. Por su culpa, se retrasó la licencia de licores.

Jasper apretó los labios en un rictus.

—Pero dijiste que las quejas cesaron.

—Sí —replicó Alice—. Cuando diste la orden de que no me pasaran ninguna llamada.

—Lo hice por tu propio bien. Las llamadas te perturbaban y eso no era bueno para el bebé.

—Mi madre y mi hermana me necesitaban. ¡Mi padre acababa de morir!

—Tu madre y tu hermana tienen que aprender a resolver sus propios problemas y a no depender de ti. Tú tenías una nueva familia de la que ocuparte.

Alice se cuadró de hombros. Se negaba a volver a mantener aquella discusión con Jasper.

—Igual que tú ahora tienes una nueva secretaria que cuide de ti. ¿Qué tal resuelve tus problemas? ¿Ha aprendido a escribir a máquina?

Jasper apretó los dientes.

—Veo que sientes curiosidad por sus habilidades.

Alice no tenía ninguna duda de qué tipo de _habilidades_ poseía María. La discusión con Jasper, que le hubiera quitado al bebé, la conmoción que le había causado que la rozara… De pronto se sentía agotada, exhausta, a punto de perder el control. Hacía meses que no descansaba. Se frotó los ojos.

—Está bien —dijo—. Creo que María es malvada y superficial. Nunca dejaría a Misha a su cuidado. Que ocupe tu cama no la convierte en la persona ideal para cuidar a nuestro hijo.

Jasper alzó una ceja.

— ¿Estás segura? Sin embargo, tú has cuidado de él precisamente porque durante un tiempo ocupaste mi cama.

Sus miradas se encontraron y eso bastó para que Alice sintiera que le subía la temperatura del cuerpo. Un calor sofocante la recorrió y una gota de sudor rodó entre sus senos, como si Jasper la hubiera tocado de nuevo, como si la hubiera besado y la hubiera atrapado contra la pared con su cuerpo.

Una mirada bastaba para cortarle la respiración.

Jasper apartó la vista y Alice recuperó el aliento.

—Como de costumbre —masculló él—, te equivocas. María sólo es mi secretaria.

También Alice había sido sólo su secretaria durante mucho tiempo.

—Sí, ya —dijo, escéptica.

—Y a pesar de todos sus fallos —Jasper la miró con severidad—, al menos ella es leal, no como tú.

—Yo nunca…

— ¿Nunca qué? ¿Nunca engañaste a un guardaespaldas para que te llevara al médico y poder escaparte por la puerta trasera? ¿Nunca prometiste llamar Andreas a mi hijo? Yo hice lo posible por cuidar de ti, Alice. No hubieras tenido que trabajar nunca más, ni que preocuparte de nada. Sólo te pedí que fueras leal a mí y al hijo que esperábamos. ¿De verdad era pedir demasiado?

Su mirada de odio quemó a Alice como ácido. La tensión de sus músculos se apreciaba a través de la camisa.

Alice se ruborizó. El día del parto, en Minneapolis, rodeada de extraños, había pensado en su tatarabuelo. Mikhail Ivanovich Rostov, quien, aunque había nacido príncipe tuvo que huir de niño de Rusia para comenzar una nueva vida en un país lejano, y le había parecido apropiado ponerle su nombre a su hijo.

Pero, cualquiera que fueran sus razones, Jasper tenía razón: había roto su promesa.

—Siento lo del nombre —balbuceó.

— ¿Solo lo del nombre? —Jasper se aproximó a ella en actitud amenazadora.

Alice retrocedió atemorizada.

—Pero tú perdiste el derecho a elegir su nombre —su espalda chocó contra la pared. No tenía escapatoria—, cuando…

— ¿Cuándo qué? —exigió saber Jasper a apenas unos centímetros de ella.

Cuando arruinó a su padre.

Cuando se buscó una nueva amante.

Cuando le rompió el corazón.

— ¿Me amaste alguna vez? —preguntó Alice en un susurro.

Jasper le asió las muñecas con fuerza y ella contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Cómo atreves a preguntarme eso ahora? —farfulló. Un ruido a su espalda la hizo volverse. Tres doncellas avanzaban por el corredor y observaban con sorpresa cómo el señor de la casa apretaba a Alice contra la pared en una actitud que podía resultar más sexual que amenazadora.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y las doncellas desaparecieron. Con un gruñido, tomó a Alice de una mano y la obligó a cruzar la puerta más próxima, que daba a la biblioteca. Cerró la puerta a su espalda enérgicamente y el sonido reverberó en el alto techo.

Los ojos de Jasper brillaban con una extraña intensidad.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber si te amaba?

Alice sacudió la cabeza, atemorizada por lo que iba a oír. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberse mordido la lengua.

—No tiene importancia.

—Claro que la tiene. Para ti.

—Olvida la pregunta —Alice intentó desesperada mente desviar la atención de Jasper hacia otro tema, demostrar que no le importaba, pero no logró articular palabra.

—No, nunca te he amado, Alice. Te dije desde el principio que no era capaz de estar sólo con una mujer. Ni aunque hubieras merecido ese tipo de compromiso… que, obviamente, no merecías…

Alice se sintió atravesada por el dolor, pero alzó la barbilla para presentar pelea.

—Yo te fui leal cuando ninguna otra mujer lo hubiera sido. Me mantuviste prisionera. Me despediste del trabajo que amaba. Debí dejarte cuando me sustituiste por María. Pero sólo lo hice cuando averigüé lo que le habías hecho a mi padre.

— ¡Ah, sí, el santo de tu padre! —Jasper dejó escapar una risa desdeñosa—. ¿Qué demostraban los papeles que encontraste, Alice? ¿Que retiré de su compañía todos los fondos que le había proporcionado?

—Sí, justo cuando más los necesitaba. Finalmente le iban bien las cosas, conseguía reflotar la compañía, pero cuando necesitó una inyección de capital para abrir una nueva fábrica en China…

—Si retiré el dinero fue porque averigüé que tu padre me había timado, apropiándose fraudulentamente de millones de dólares. La fábrica de China no era más que una tapadera, Alice. Había despedido a todos los trabajadores de Nueva York. Usó mi inversión para comprar coches de lujo y casas, y para devolver las deudas de juego que había contraído con James Witherdale.

—No —Alice sintió que Jasper le clavaba un puñal—. No es posible.

Pero según hablaba, recordó el extraño comportamiento de su padre en los últimos tiempos. Dejó de presionarla para que se casara con James y comenzó a gastar grandes sumas de dinero, comprándose un Ferrari, diamantes a su mujer y el viejo palacio de Rusia. Insistía en que quería recobrar el estatus de los Brandon y demostrar que eran los mejores.

—Si no te lo dije ni lo denuncié fue porque quería protegerte —continuó Jasper—. Cancelé todos los créditos y notifiqué a los bancos que no me hacía responsable de sus deudas. De haberme pedido el dinero, yo mismo se lo habría dado. Pero me robó, y tuve que pararle los pies.

Alice volvió la cabeza hacia un globo terráqueo de oro y esmalte. Con la mirada ausente, lo hizo girar, posó el dedo sobre San Petersburgo y pensó cuánto le gustaría seguir allí, en el frío y la oscuridad del decrepito palacio. Deseó con todas sus fuerza que Jasper no la hubiera arrastrado de nuevo a su mundo de opulencia Rusia parecía un lugar apacible en comparación con aquel infierno.

—Lo abocaste a la bancarrota y eso lo mató —Alice cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

—Era un hombre débil y cobarde, capaz de abandonar a su familia —Alice sintió los dedos de Jasper retirándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Luego, posó la mano sobre su hombro—. No puedo seguir ocultándote la verdad. Tú me robaste, igual que él.

Alice intentó dominar el temblor que sentía clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano para no llorar.

—Te odio —musitó.

—Me alegro —dijo él, y apretó el hombro de Alice con fuerza—. Yo a ti también.

—Suéltame.

Arrastrándola hasta la pared, Jasper le recorrió el brazo desnudo con la mano.

—No creerás que volver conmigo te va a salir gratis.

Alice sintió miedo. Incluso odiándolo como lo odiaba, anhelaba deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Jasper, hundir los dedos en su cabello y saborear la dulzura de sus labios.

Con todo el cuerpo en tensión, logró mirarlo como si no sintiera nada.

—No eres un señor feudal. No puedes encerrarme en una mazmorra y torturarme.

Jasper le acarició la mejilla delicadamente con el dorso de la mano.

—Puede que no tenga mazmorras, pero podría en cerrarte en mi dormitorio —tras una pausa, añadió, insinuante—: Y te aseguro que no querrías escapar.

Alice contuvo el liento y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Jasper le regaló una desdeñosa sonrisa.

— ¿Verdad que te gustaría? —Dijo, arrogante, acariciándole la oreja con su aliento—. ¿Querrías volver a dormir conmigo? ¿O tendría que atarte a la cama y recordarte lo bien que solíamos pasarlo juntos?

Alice se odió a sí misma por no haber conseguido que su cuerpo olvidara a qué se refería Jasper y por seguir deseándolo.

—No me gustas —dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Pero su cuerpo contradijo sus palabras pegándose al de Jasper por voluntad propia.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza e, instintivamente, Alice cerró los ojos, se humedeció los labios y alzó el rostro. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Jasper y oler la fragancia del jabón que usaba; un olor que no hubiera sido capaz de describir pero que le hacía desearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero Jasper no tenía prisa y convirtió en una tortura los segundos que tardó en llegar a rozar los labios de Alice. Cuando finalmente la besó, el mundo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y Alice sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Había esperado que Jasper la besara voraz y agresivamente, pero lo hizo con una exquisita delicadeza, tal y como la había besado la primera vez, la noche que se había presentado en su casa en un estado de apesadumbrada confusión.

El beso se hizo más profundo y Jasper hundió los dedos en el cabello de Alice. Ella se asió a él, devolviéndoselo con una pasión creciente.

Jasper la apretó contra la pared, le besó el cuello y le musitó palabras afectuosas en griego. Alice dejó escapar un suspiro de placer al recorrer su cabello oscuro y ondulado.

Sin previo aviso, Jasper la soltó bruscamente. Alice lo miro perpleja. Él le acarició lentamente el interior de la muñeca al tiempo que clavaba en ella una mirada fría y distante.

—Me odias lo bastante como para raptar a mi hijo —comentó. Pero eres capaz de besarme así.

Luego, dejó caer el brazo de Alice y se apartó de ella como si le diera asco. Una vez más, la rechazaba.

Alice se sintió morir de humillación al darse cuenta de que Jasper era demasiado fuerte como para utilizar la fuerza física con ella. Bastaba que le diera la oportunidad de traicionarse a sí misma para que ella dejara caer todas sus defensas.

Tomó aire para intentar recuperar la compostura.

—No ha sido más que un beso. No ha significado nada. Me has tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo.

—Puede que para mí no haya significado nada, pero para ti… —Jasper la miró con sorna—. Alice, soy tu dueño. Ya es hora de que aceptes que eres mía en todos los sentidos.

Alice apretó los puños.

—No se puede poseer a una persona.

Jasper fue hacia la ventana y su silueta se recortó contra la luz exterior.

—Eres mía. Y pienso hacerte sufrir por haberme traicionado.

Alice estaba segura de que sentía lo que decía y no tenía la menor duda de cómo pensaba hacerla sufrir: doblegaría su voluntad y luego le rompería el corazón, le proporcionaría tal placer en la cama que acabaría por destrozarle el alma.

La envenenaría de amor.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

—Disfruta del tiempo que te queda con tu hijo —dijo Jasper, aproximándose a la puerta. Y, antes de salir, concluyó—, porque el resto de tus días y de tus noches me pertenecen.

¡Venganza!

Jasper fue hacia el ala este de la casa con una sonrisa burlona en los labios que despertó el recuerdo de Alice derritiéndose en sus brazos. Podía hacer de ella lo que quisiera. Con aquel beso había averiguado todo lo que necesitaba.

Alice seguía deseándolo.

Alice seguía sintiendo debilidad por él.

Y ése sería su talón de Aquiles.

Hacerla sufrir iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. De hecho, ya había empezado el tratamiento al contarle la verdad sobre su padre. Si Alice no quería que la protegiera, dejaría de hacerlo.

Observaría cómo se retorcía y jadeaba como una mariposa atrapada. Contemplaría el dolor en sus ojos sin piedad, hasta que su corazón se hiciera añicos.

Quizá así, Alice llegaría a comprender lo que le había hecho sentir al robarle a su hijo. Él sí que necesitaba su protección y su amor.

—Te he estado esperando —oyó que le decía María desde el vestíbulo—, pero al ver que no venías, he dejado al bebé con la niñera.

Jasper se volvió y la vio apoyada contra la pared en actitud sensual.

—No he podido venir antes —dijo, cortante.

—Da lo mismo —María deslizó al mano por su muslo moreno, apenas cubierto por la minifalda que llevaba, y sonrió—. Prefiero encontrarte a solas.

Jasper respiró hondo. No estaba de humor para aguantar otro de los torpes intentos de seducción de María.

—Te he dado el día libre —dijo secamente—. Las negociaciones para la OPA de Singapur pueden esperar.

—Esa no es la razón de que haya venido a buscarte.

Claro que no. Al contrario que Alice, María era torpe e ineficaz. Debería haberla despedido hacía tiempo, pero hacerlo hubiera significado admitir que había cometido un error.

— ¿Qué quieres, María? —preguntó, suspicaz.

Ella jugueteó con el dobladillo de su falda para asegurarse de que Jasper viera que llevaba liguero.

—La pregunta es, ¿qué quieres tú, Jasper?

María nunca se le había insinuado tan abiertamente. Quizá, tiempo atrás, hubiera aceptado la propuesta para olvidar su dolor, pero la experiencia con Alice le había enseñado que el sexo podía provocar una resaca peor que la del tequila con whisky.

—Vete a la oficina del casino y espera mi llamada —dijo, pasando de largo.

Encontró a su hijo en brazos de la rolliza niñera, una mujer escocesa a la que había contratado por su excepcional experiencia con hijos de familias adineradas.

—Buenos días, señora Burbridge.

—Buenos días, señor —dijo ella, ofreciéndole el bebé—. Tome a su hijo.

Jasper sintió súbitamente pánico al darse cuenta de que nunca había sujetado a un bebé en brazos y que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Con torpeza, lo sujetó por las axilas.

—Señor, tómelo en un brazo y cobíjelo en su cuerpo —explicó la niñera.

Jasper lo intentó en vano. El bebé lo miró con labios temblorosos y de pronto se echó a llorar.

—No parece que se me dé demasiado bien —dijo Jasper, sintiendo un sudor frío.

—No se ofenda, señor —dijo la señora Burbridge—. Está cansado y soñoliento. Sólo necesita comer algo. ¿Está su madre disponible o he de preparar un biberón?

Jasper apenas podía oírla por encima de los gritos de su hijo. Se sentía el peor padre del mundo.

—Volveré cuando esté menos cansado —dijo precipitadamente, al tiempo que devolvía el bebé a la niñera con la intención de huir.

Pero al volverse, descubrió a Alice en la puerta mirando a su alrededor con expresión sorprendida.

— ¡No has cambiado la habitación! —dijo. Luego, tomó al niño en brazos y lo acunó. Los sollozos pronto se convirtieron en leves gemidos mientras Alice miraba los árboles y animales pintados en las paredes—. Estaba segura de que habrías pedido a María que la redecorara.

¿María? Jasper la miró desconcertado. ¿Cómo iba María a decorar la casa si apenas podía escribir sus cartas?

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? —dijo, incómodo—. Hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo.

En realidad, aquel cuarto le encantaba. Sobre todo, por la manera en la que el rostro de Alice se iluminaba mientras trabajaba en él. Pero eso formaba parte del pasado.

No había vuelto a él desde la noche que Alistair le había anunciado que Alice había desaparecido. Hasta que la policía mencionó la posibilidad de que se hubiera ido por su propia voluntad, había estado convencido de que la habían raptado.

Su primera reacción fue dar un puñetazo al agente. A pesar de sus peleas con Alice, siempre había confiado en ella.

Y Alice lo había traicionado.

— ¿Así que usted es la madre? Yo soy la señora Burbridge, la niñera. Encantada de conocerla, señora Hale.

—No soy la señora Srta.… ¿Niñera? —Alice miró a Jasper desconcertada—. ¿Lo crees necesario? Puedo cuidar de Misha yo sola.

Jasper miró al bebé. Aunque el nombre seguía irritándole, lo cierto era que también él pensaba ya en su hijo como Michael. Cambiarlo por Andreas sería una estupidez. Como tantas otras cosas, ya no tenía sentido.

—Lo siento mucho, señora Burbridge, pero no vamos a necesitar sus servicios —dijo Alice.

—La señora Burbridge se queda —dijo Jasper, lanzando una mirada centelleante a Alice—, puesto que no sé hasta cuándo estarás en esta casa.

¿A qué te refieres? —exigió saber Alice—. Permaneceré aquí hasta que Misha crezca —tras una pausa, añadió—: A no ser que quieras darme la custodia compartida.

La sola mención de esa posibilidad hizo estremecer a Jasper, pero ocultó su irritación con una sonrisa.

—Tu presencia aquí depende de mi voluntad y de las necesidades de mi hijo. El día que deje de necesitarte te echaré. Quizá cuando acabes de amamantarlo.

Tuvo la satisfacción de ver que Alice palidecía. También lo hizo la señora Burbridge, quien se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta.

—Ahora que están los dos con su hijo y que tienen tantas cosas que hablar —balbuceó—, voy a ir a hacer un té. Si me disculpan…

Jasper apenas se dio cuenta de que se marchaba.

—No puedes echarme —dijo Alice—. Es mi hijo y tengo derechos.

—Tienes suerte de no estar en la cárcel. No sabes cuánto me gustaría ponerte en manos de mis abogados y que acabaran contigo.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Porque, por ahora, mi hijo te necesita —Jasper se acercó a Alice en actitud amenazadora—. Entretanto, dame la menor excusa, y te echaré.

— ¡No puedes separarme de mi hijo!

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Jasper despectivamente—. Tú y tu aristocrática familia creéis que el mundo gira a vuestro alrededor. Los demás os tienen sin cuidado, ¿verdad?

—Eso no es cierto.

—Eres una mala influencia para mi hijo. Eres la hija de un ladrón y una ladrona. En tu familia todos han sido unos parásitos. Tu padre no era más que un bastardo inmaduro cuya principal preocupación era él mismo, ni siquiera aquéllos a quienes amaba.

Jasper calló bruscamente, consciente de que ya no hablaba del padre de Alice. Y ella lo sabía. Desde la noche en que habían concebido a Michael y había sido tan estúpido como para abrirle su corazón, Alice conocía sus miedos y debilidades. Por eso la odiaba.

El dolor y la confusión en el que lo había sumido el descubrimiento que había hecho sobre su padre fue la causa de que acudiera a su perfecta secretaria, la que siempre encontraba solución a todo. Lo que no había imaginado era que acabaría acostándose con ella. Por muy hermosa que fuera, jamás lo habría hecho de haber estado en su sano juicio. Alice era demasiado valiosa en su trabajo y en su vida como para cometer una torpeza como ésa. Pero la búsqueda de consuelo lo había conducido a su cama. Y la paz había acabado para él desde el momento en que concibieron a Michael.

Su hijo gimoteó y Alice lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes hambre, chiquitín? —tímidamente, Alice alzo la vista hacia Jasper dijo—: Tengo que darle de mamar, ¿te importa?

Jasper la miró desafiante y se sentó en un sillón.

—En absoluto —dijo con firmeza.

Alice lo miró perpleja.

— ¿Piensas que voy a hacerlo delante de ti?

— ¿Por qué no?

—Te has vuelto loco.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? —Preguntó Jasper, enarcando una ceja con desdén—. Recuerda que he visto todo lo que tienes que enseñar.

Aunque no mentía, no decía del todo la verdad. La mujer que tenía delante, con el cabello suelto y alborotado, no tenía nada que ver con la rígida e inmaculada secretaria con la que había trabajado durante años. Incluso con la holgada camiseta que llevaba, se podía apreciar que sus senos habían aumentado. Jasper los recordaba bien. Los había acariciado y besado. Había arrastrado a Alice al clímax más de una vez con sólo succionarlos… No era de extrañar que se preguntara qué sentiría al acariciarlos con su nuevo volumen.

Y sólo pensarlo, notó que su sexo se endurecía.

Alice estaba allí para ser torturada, no para convertirse en una tortura. No la deseaba. No la deseaba. No la deseaba.

—Está bien, quédate. Me da lo mismo —dijo Alice con gesto altivo, aunque la expresión de su rostro la traicionaba.

Rebuscó en la bolsa hasta que sacó una pequeña manta. Al hacerlo, cayó rodando un frasco de medicina.

Jasper lo tomó.

¿Qué es esto?

—Un analgésico. Le están saliendo los dientes —dijo Alice. Con dedos torpes, cubrió al bebé y su pecho con la manta antes de subirse la camiseta. Los gemidos del niño cesaron, y en su lugar se produjo un apacible silencio, sólo alterado por el rumor de los labios succionando el pezón.

La escena no debía de ser erótica, pero lo fue para Jasper. Apretó los labios al recordar cómo Alice había temblado cuando la había aprisionado contra la pared en la biblioteca, cómo se había fundido en sus brazos cuando la besó.

Aquella imagen lo llevó a otras del pasado, a los momentos que había pasado junto a ella tras saber de su embarazo, haciendo el amor tan apasionadamente que la cama había estado a punto de quemarse en más de una ocasión. Y la cocina, y la sala de conferencias. Contra la pared del patio un día lluvioso, en la parte de atrás del helicóptero el día que volaban al Gran Cañón…

En aquel instante, Alice lo miró con expresión fría y distante, como si se sintiera superior a él. La sangre aristocrática que corría por sus venas se remontaba miles de años. Era la tataranieta de una princesa rusa, una fantasía de hielo y fuego. Jasper no había conocido nunca a nadie como ella.

Y al observarla en aquel momento, mientras daba de mamar a su hijo, adoptó una firme decisión: ella merecía sufrir, pero eso no significaba que también él tuviera que sufrir.

Esa misma noche la tendría en su cama.


	4. VERDADES

Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.

Reviews si les gusto el capitulo, muchas gracias a quien agrego la historia favorito. Bonito Día agradezco los reviews y las alertas disculpen la tardanza. Mas al rato subiré otro capítulo por no haber subido ni el Viernes ni el Sábado

Alice sintió que le ardían las mejillas al sentirse observada por Jasper mientras daba de mamar a su hijo. Le costaba creer que, en el pasado, hubiera soñado con aquella escena en numerosas ocasiones. Pero en su sueño, Jasper la amaba y los tres formaban una familia feliz.

En aquel instante, aquel sueño le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca. Era posible que Jasper no hubiera arruinado a su padre premeditadamente, pero había mantenido sus maniobras en secreto.

Si se lo hubiera contado, habría podido pensar cómo ayudar a su padre y evitar la depresión en la que había caído, que lo había llevado a beber y, finalmente, a la muerte.

Pero en lugar de contárselo, Jasper había pretendido aislarla del mundo exterior como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Desde el instante que supo que estaba embarazada, parecía haber perdido toda confianza en ella.

Afortunadamente, pronto había perdido la esperanza de que Jasper llegara a amarla. Lo conocía bien, y sabía que ninguna mujer le había importado nunca lo bastante como para plantearse una relación estable.

Pero salir huyendo no había sido tampoco un movimiento inteligente. Había arrastrado a su hijo recién nacido de Las Vegas a París, pasando por España, alojándose en apartamentos impersonales y baratos. Ni siquiera en el viejo palacio de su tatarabuela habían contado con las mínimas comodidades.

Esa no era vida para un bebé. Jasper tenía razón al criticarla. Misha debía tener una vida cómoda y segura, y merecía pasar tiempo con un padre que lo amaba.

Pero ¿cómo podría compaginar eso con su propia supervivencia? Jasper había sido muy claro. Pretendía destrozarla. Las miradas de odio que le dirigía le daban miedo. No podía quedarse allí, dejándose seducida día a día hasta que su corazón quedara hecho añicos.

Se maldijo a sí misma. El año anterior le había abierto su puerta y su alma a Jasper de par en par. Debería haberle cerrado la puerta en las narices, hacer las maletas y huir a Nueva York.

Pero entonces, Misha no habría nacido… Así que debía olvidar el pasado y los errores que había cometido. Lo único que importaba era su hijo. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que creciera en aquella fría casa con un hombre sin entrañas.

Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado insignificante y vulnerable como para enfrentarse a un hombre tan poderoso en su propia fortaleza. Jasper tenía dinero, contactos y una gran ventaja sobre ella: la crueldad. ¿Qué armas podría usar contra él? Su familia estaba arruinada. Tenía el corazón herido…

¿Qué poder tenía una frágil madre en un mundo hostil?

Por fin tuvo una idea. Una idea que le espantó y que, además era potencialmente peligrosa.

Jasper le tocó la rodilla, sobresaltándola.

—Tenemos que hablar esta noche. A solas —dijo él—. La señora Burbridge cuidará de Michael —le dedicó una sonrisa sibilina—. Cenaremos y hablaremos sobre el futuro.

A Alice no le costó imaginar qué tipo de conversación tenía Jasper en mente. Se refería a una sesión completa de seducción a la que no sería capaz de resistirse, aunque supiera que Jasper sólo albergaba odio hacia ella.

Carraspeó.

—Me encantaría, pero me temo que tengo otros planes.

Jasper enarcó una ceja.

¿Planes? ¿Con quién?

Alice se meció furiosamente.

—Con un hombre.

Jasper sonrió con desdén.

¿Lo conozco?

Alice frunció el ceño. No tenía sentido seguir con aquella frase.

—Quiero pasar cada noche con mi hijo.

—A Michael no le importará que sus padres, pasen tiempo juntos. Te aseguro que la señora Burbridge es de fiar.

—Le has llamado Michael.

¿No es su nombre?

¿Lo aceptas?

Alice vio un destello de ira en los ojos de Jasper.

¿Acaso tengo elección? —dijo con aparente calma.

—Sabes que lo siento.

—Olvídalo. Hablemos de esta noche. ¿Quieres que nos sirva la cena al lado de la piscina, bajo las estrellas?

Claro, la piscina, el lugar donde habían hecho numerosas veces el amor durante los breves meses de felicidad, si es que podía llamarse así a lo que no había sido más que una ilusión.

—No gracias —dijo Alice—. Han dicho que lloverá.

¿Prefieres cenar en el L'Hermitage?

Alice contuvo el aliento. Jasper se refería al centro vacacional en el que tantas horas de trabajo había invertido, pero cuyo resultado final no había podido ver. Era el proyecto que habían realizado juntos, en el que Jasper, a pesar de que ella no tenía ninguna formación como arquitecto o diseñadora, había aceptado todas sus sugerencias.

—Como quieras —dijo, ocultando su emoción tras una forzada indiferencia—. Pero cuando Misha se duerma, pienso quedarme sola en mi dormitorio y tomar un baño.

Jasper le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa.

¡Qué buena idea! Iré a verte.

—Encontrarás la puerta cerrada con llave.

—Alice, ésta es mi casa. ¿De verdad crees que puedes prohibirme algo?

Alice respiró profundamente. Era obvio que Jasper tenía razón. Era el dueño de la casa y tenía la llave de todas las habitaciones. O sería capaz de tirar la puerta abajo.

Pero no necesitaría usar la violencia. Con sólo besarla, caería rendida a sus pies, con la voluntad enajenada, incapaz de oponerse a sus deseos.

—James. El _Innombrable_ acudía a su mente como la única escapatoria Y aunque se repetía que era demasiado peligroso, lo cierto era que su antiguo jefe tenía conexiones en Las Vegas y en Rusia comparables a las de Jasper Los dos hombres se odiaban desde que Jasper había conseguido que abandonara su puesto junto a James. Si éste seguía enamorado de ella, estaría dispuesto a ayudarla… Pero ¿a qué precio?

Alice estaba entre la espada y la pared. Hiciera lo que hiciera, estaba convencida de que acabaría sufriendo.

Miró a Jasper de soslayo. Emanaba un aura de poder sobrecogedora. No. Ponerse en contacto con James sería demasiado peligroso.

Con delicadeza, retiró a Misha de su pecho y se bajó la camiseta.

—Se ha quedado dormido —musitó. Y lo dejó en la cuna. Jasper se aproximó y los dos contemplaron al bebé por unos instantes. El bebé tenía los brazos levantados por encima de la cabeza y sus pestañas proyectaban sombra sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas—. ¡Qué precioso es! —exclamó Alice, en un susurro.

—Sí —replicó Jasper.

Alice sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por haberlo separado de su hijo.

—Jasper, debo disculparme —dijo, tomando aire—. No debería haberme llevado a Misha de tu lado.

—Claro que no —dijo él en voz baja.

Alice se humedeció los labios.

—Y siento haberte culpado de la muerte de mi padre —dijo, precipitadamente—. Sólo él es responsable de haber bebido hasta matarse. Aun así, me gustaría que me hubieras avisado para poder ayudarlo —suspiró—. Supongo que los dos hemos cometido numerosos errores.

Jasper le dirigió una fría mirada.

—Mi único error ha sido intentar cuidar de ti.

Alice abandonó su actitud reconciliadora y se dejó llevar por el rencor.

—Entiendo —dijo, apartándose de la cuna para no perturbar a su hijo—. ¿Tu idea de cuidar de mí era sustituirme por otra cuando todavía estaba embarazada?

Jasper se aproximó a ella apretando los puños.

¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Inventas historias para usar en caso de que vayamos a juicio? Nunca pensé que pudieras caer tan bajo.

Alice no daba crédito a que Jasper negara lo obvio.

¿Y María? Ella misma me contó que erais amantes —Alice fijó la mirada en la pared—. Con la excusa de que necesitaba ayuda con el trabajo, solía venir a verme, pero ahora estoy segura de que sólo quería atormentarme con los detalles de vuestra relación.

Se produjo un silencio cargado de tensión.

¿María te dijo que éramos amantes? —preguntó Jasper, finalmente.

—Me lo contó todo —Alice sintió que la emoción le atenazaba la garganta—. La frecuencia con la que hacíais el amor; la certeza de que le pedirías que se casara contigo…

—Es mentira.

—Ya sé que _eso_ era mentira. María no es consciente de que tú nunca te casarás —Alice dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica—. Casi me da pena. Como a todas las mujeres de tu vida, acabarás abandonándola.

Jasper adoptó una tensa quietud.

¿Crees que yo te abandoné?

—Supongo que ya no te resultaba sexy. Los tres últimos meses ni siquiera me tocabas. Y, finalmente, dejaste de dormir conmigo. Preferiste sustituirme por una mujer más joven y delgada.

Jasper la miró con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y los ojos entornados.

¿De verdad crees eso de mí? ¿Después de todos los años que trabajamos juntos piensas que sería capaz de abandonar a la mujer que esperaba a mi hijo?

Alice prefirió ignorar los buenos recuerdos: los días de trabajo y de diversión. Las noches bajo las estrellas, juntos en la cama…

Asintió en silencio.

¡Maldita seas! Es bien sabido que mantener relaciones en el último trimestre puede adelantar el parto.

¡Yo estaba perfectamente! —exclamó Alice—. Pero tú me mantuviste nueve meses prisionera. Al principio pensaba que estabas preocupado por el niño. Luego me di cuenta de que querías aislarme de mí familia y del trabajo, hacerme sentir frágil y vulnerable. Luego, me sustituiste por una nueva amante. Puedes decir lo que quieras sobre el parto, pero la verdad es que ya no me deseabas.

—Alice, sabes que eso no…

¡Yo te lo di todo y tú me rompiste el corazón! —Alice miró hacia su hijo mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas—. Déjame, Jasper. En eso eres un experto.

Jasper la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a girarse hacia él.

—No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. ¿María es la razón de que raptaras a mi hijo y me hicieras pasar una pesadilla de cuatro meses?

Alice sintió sus manos presionarle los hombros y el calor de su cuerpo. Instintivamente, posó la mirada en los labios de Jasper y se le cortó la respiración.

¿Por qué no admites que María es tu amante?

Jasper se aproximó hasta hablarle al oído.

—Maldita seas, Alice —susurró. Y la soltó bruscamente al tiempo que iba hacia la puerta—. Volveré a la hora de cenar —sin mirar atrás, concluyó antes de salir—: Estate preparada.

Alice se quedó mirando la puerta, temblorosa. No le cabía duda de lo que Jasper pretendía: que lo esperara en ropa interior, con dos copas de champán. Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que no dudaba en poder transformar su odio en deseo.

Pero estaba muy equivocado.

Alice posó una mano en la cuna de su hijo mientras en su cabeza bullían las ideas. Por muy peligroso que pudiera ser, tenía que ponerse en contacto con James para que la ayudara a huir. No podía arriesgarse a llegar a creer a Jasper cuando decía que María y él no eran amantes. Anhelaba demasiado que no mintiera. Y seguir junto a él acabaría matándola.

Aquella misma noche iría al club de James y le suplicaría que la ayudara. A cambio, le ofrecería volver a trabajar con él, rompiendo así la promesa que se había hecho tiempo atrás. Haría cualquier cosa excepto convertirse en su amante. Con su protección, Jasper dejaría de considerarla una presa fácil.

Apretó los puños al recordar la arrogancia con la que le había ordenado que lo esperara aquella noche.

Lo que Jasper no sabía era que lo esperaba la sorpresa más desagradable de su vida.

Jasper se sirvió un bourbon en su oficina de la cuarta planta del L'Hermitage y, haciéndolo girar en el vaso, se apoyó en el escritorio y contempló la vista que se divisaba desde el ventanal. El sol del desierto iluminaba las palmeras y la peculiar arquitectura de la ciudad Por el boulevard entre la calima, paseaban turistas con cámaras de fotos, felices recién casados y borrachos y jugadores.

Dio un sorbo, pero el bourbon no le supo a nada. Contempló el líquido ambarino, lo dejó sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en las manos.

Por fin comprendía.

Hasta ese momento había creído que la huida de Alice estaba relacionada con su obsesión por protegerla. La había despedido porque se negaba a que la madre de su hijo tuviera que trabajar. Le había cortado las llamadas porque, a menudo, la encontraba resolviendo cuestiones de trabajo o los innumerables y absurdos problemas de su madre o de su hermana. ¿Por qué no había aceptado que su prioridad número uno debía ser su hijo? ¿Por qué no le había dejado asumir la responsabilidad de todo, aceptando que protegiera a su nueva y frágil familia?

Quizá debería haberle hablado del préstamo que le había solicitado su padre, pero Cayo Brandon le suplicó que lo mantuviera en secreto. Con el tiempo, cuando descubrió el desfalco, pensó que no convenía darle la noticia a Alice, que ya estaba embarazada.

Pero nunca habría considerado la posibilidad de que Alice creyera que había abandonado su cama porque la había sustituido por otra. La había encontrado tan hermosa en el tercer trimestre del embarazo, tan voluptuosa y sensual que, consciente de que no podría resistir la tentación de tocarla y tras haber leído en un libro el peligro de adelantar el parto, decidió instalarse en un solitario y desnudo apartamento del L'Hermitage.

Había actuado así por ella y por su hijo.

¿Cómo era posible que Alice lo hubiera interpretado como un rechazo?

Al dejarla, había renunciado al mayor placer de su vida. Alice ni siquiera le había creído cuando le explicó sus razones. ¿Cómo iba a creerlo si María la había engañado?

Furioso, recorrió la oficina a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la gran ventana desde la que podía ver el casino. Apoyándose en el cristal, contempló la gran sala decimonónica de estilo ruso, con su alto techo, esbeltas y elevadas columnas e inmensas arañas de cristal.

Entre las máquinas tragaperras y las mesas de ruleta atisbó a María, que se acercaba al ascensor de empleados. En la mano llevaba una bolsa de una selecta tienda de lencería. En lugar de ir directamente a trabajar, tal y como él le había ordenado, había encontrado tiempo para ir de compras.

¿Cómo no iba a echar de menos a Alice?

Alice, la perfecta secretaria. Alice, capaz de leerle la mente. Alice, con la habilidad de resolver problemas incluso antes de que se presentaran.

La había conocido en Nueva York, cuando James Sinistyn le contó la absurda idea de hacer un hotel casino basado en Elvis. La reunión había sido una total pérdida de tiempo. Los salones de entretenimiento Hale eran conocidos por su elegancia y distinción, y Jasper nunca se hubiera implicado en un proyecto tan vulgar.

No le había pasado desapercibida la ayudante de James, con su aire eficiente y aristocrático. Por entonces, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera llevar el día a día de su empresa, una mujer inteligente y discreta que no se dejara intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera por él.

Alice Brandon había satisfecho todas sus expectativas y aún más. Al robársela a James Sinistyn se había granjeado un enemigo, pero no le importó. Durante cinco años, Alice y él habían trabajado juntos, viajando por todo el mundo. Alice jamás se había quejado ni había cometido ningún error. Y había sido compensada adecuadamente.

Cuando Jasper averiguó que enviaba casi todo su salario a su madre y a su hermana, le había subido el salario hasta cifras astronómicas.

Para entonces, era consciente de que Alice le resultaba indispensable.

—Ya estoy aquí —le llegó la voz de María desde la puerta.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo él, volviéndose con una sonrisa sibilina.

¿De qué? —preguntó ella con ojos brillantes al tiempo que alargaba la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Jasper.

Él se lo impidió sujetándole la muñeca.

—Para ya, María. No va a suceder.

El deseo de poseer a una mujer era muy intenso, pero la mujer que anhelaba no era la que tenía delante, sino la que estaba en su casa, odiándolo.

Sin inmutarse, María le acarició el muslo.

¿Por qué crees que acepté este estúpido trabajo? Si tú quisieras, te volvería loco. Te satisfaría de tal manera que olvidarías a esa…

Jasper la interrumpió bruscamente.

—Le dijiste a Alice que éramos amantes cuando estaba embarazada. Quiero oírtelo decir.

—Está bien —María abandonó la actitud seductora y su rostro adquirió la dureza de una mujer fría y calculadora—. Lo hice por tu bien.

Jasper se acercó al escritorio y pulsó un botón. Dos guardaespaldas se presentaron al instante.

—Por favor, escoltad a la señorita Miller fuera del casino —dijo fríamente—. Su trabajo ha concluido.

Ella palideció.

¿Qué?

—En la oficina de administración encontrarás un generoso cheque a tu nombre.

¿Bromeas?

—Por cada minuto que te retrases le diré a Margaret que reste mil dólares de la cantidad.

María resopló sonoramente.

¡Está bien! —dio media vuelta. Al llegar a la puerta se giró hacia Jasper—. No te dejó por mi culpa. Ni aun estando embarazada pensaste en casarte con ella. Eres patético.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza diciéndose que debería haberla despedido mucho antes. Creyó que lo que resonaba en sus oídos era el portazo que María había dado hasta que se dio cuenta que sonaba el teléfono.

¿Sí? —contestó.

—Tengo que darle una mala noticia, jefe —dijo Alistair.

¿Le pasa algo a Michael? —preguntó Jasper con el corazón en un puño.

—El niño está perfectamente, pero Alice se ha ido. Se ha llevado el Maserati.

Jasper abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. ¿Alice se había ido casi de noche dejando al niño, y en su coche favorito?

¿Adónde ha ido?

—Eso es lo que no le va a gustar oír —dijo Alistair. Tras una pausa, añadió—: Está en el club de James Sinistyn desde hace diez minutos.

¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llamarme?

—Señor, no debe ir sin escolta. Le he enviado…

¡Puedo ocuparme yo solo perfectamente!

Jasper colgó el auricular y corrió a la puerta. En el aparcamiento, eligió una moto y atravesó Las Vegas a toda velocidad.

La calle Fremont, a pesar de la iluminación, era un lugar sórdido al que acudían los jugadores empedernidos, lejos de los hoteles selectos y de las familias decentes.

James Sinistyn había transformado su casino en una discoteca. Fuera del_ Girls Girls Girls_, se formaba una cola de jóvenes ligeras de ropa que esperaban a beber y a bailar.

Jasper saltó de la moto y le dio las llaves al portero, que lo reconoció al instante.

¿No viene con guardaespaldas, señor Hale?

¿Dónde está tu jefe? —preguntó Jasper. Pero en lugar de esperar una respuesta, pasó de largo.

En el interior, las luces de colores atravesaban la oscuridad al ritmo de la música. El local era un antiguo almacén rehabilitado. Parecía una caverna de techos altos el aire estaba caliente y húmedo, y olía a piel y a sexo.

De pronto la vio. Vestía un top minúsculo y unos vaqueros bajos de cintura que le daban el aspecto de estar prácticamente desnuda. Bailaba con James y él no dejaba de sonreírle a la vez que deslizaba sus manos por su cintura en actitud posesiva. Alice le sonreía en tensión. Dio un paso atrás, al ritmo de la música, se movió sensualmente, doblando las rodillas y echando el cuerpo hacia atrás hasta que sus senos parecieron a punto de salírsele de la camiseta.

Pero a James parecía no bastarle con mirar. Tomándola de los hombros, se acercó a ella hasta que sus vientres estuvieron en contacto, y se inclinó hacia delante para acariciarle la oreja con la nariz. Aunque Alice no protestó, Jasper creyó ver en su rostro un gesto de incomodidad, como si le faltara el aire. ¿Por qué consentía que aquel hombre la tratara así?

Jasper vio que la mano del ruso se acercaba a los senos de Alice. Dejando escapar una gruñido, se abrió camino entre la gente. En su mente sólo cabía una idea: si Sinistyn seguía tocando a Alice, lo mataría en su propio club.


	5. Propuesta

Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.

Reviews si les gusto el capitulo, muchas gracias a quien agrego la historia favorito. Agradezco los reviews de xxxx, Romy92 y Shiru92.

COMO LES DIJE 2 CAPITULOS EL DIÁ DE HOY NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA.

—Ya hemos bailado —dijo Alice, tratando de separarse—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—La música no ha terminado —dijo James, tirando de ella hacia sí.

Ese era el temor de Alice, que la música nunca acabara. Cada vez que James la tocaba se le ponían los pelos de punta.

—James, necesito que me hagas un favor de vida o muerte.

—Si es así, deberías intentar complacerme —dijo James, sonriendo y frotándose contra ella.

En la penumbra surcada por las luces de colores, Alice pensó que era guapo. Por eso su hermana sentía debilidad por él desde pequeña. Era una lástima que tuviera un alma tan turbia. Alice era muy consciente de estar jugando con fuego. Quería huir, pero no sabía adónde, así que tendría que confiar en que no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Lo conocía desde los dieciocho años, cuando montó un negocio con su padre y la contrató como secretaria. Durante los cinco años que trabajó con él, tuvo que defenderse de sus constantes insinuaciones, pero en aquel instante era la única persona a la que podía acudir para no estar a merced de Jasper.

—James…

—Llámame Jammie, como en el pasado.

Así solía llamarlo Bella, no ella.

—James, por favor, si pudiéramos…

Una mano sujetó con firmeza la muñeca de Alice y tiró de ella.

—Déjala, Sinistyn —dijo Jasper.

—Hale —James entornó los ojos al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Alice con el brazo y la estrechaba con fuerza—. Eres muy atrevido al creer que puedes entrar en mi club y dar órdenes. Sal de aquí ahora mismo.

¿Piensas echarme tú o uno de tus matones? —preguntó Jasper con sorna—. Los dos sabemos que tú no tienes el valor necesario.

James sonrió y miró a su alrededor. Alice vio aproximarse a varios guardaespaldas.

—No veo que Alistair te acompañe —dijo James, envalentonado—. No deberías haber dejado a tus perro en casa, griego de…

Alice se interpuso entre ambos. Había creído que Jasper esperaría a sus guardaespaldas antes de ir en su busca, y que tendría tiempo de resolver sus asuntos con James. Al acudir tan pronto, había arruinado sus planes.

—Por favor, suéltame —dijo a James—. Tengo un asunto que resolver con Jasper. Luego hablaré contigo.

Por un instante, James pareció dispuesto a borrar la sonrisa de Jasper de un puñetazo, pero acabó por encogerse de hombros.

—Como quieras, _loobemaya_. Nos vemos más tarde —dijo. Y abandonó la pista de baile.

Jasper estuvo a punto de dedicarle un comentario sarcástico pero Alice adivinó sus intenciones Y tomándole ambas manos, lo obligó a mirarla.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—La cuestión es ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí, bailando con él y vestida de esa manera? —dijo Jasper, apretando los dientes.

—Me visto como…

Jasper no esperó a que Alice concluyera.

—Escúchame bien: no vas a volver a ver a James Sinistyn, ¿comprendido?

—No. Tú no eres mi marido. No eres…

Jasper la arrastró fuera del club. Hacía una noche fría. Alice respiró profundamente para calmar su furia mientras Jasper recuperaba las llaves de su moto. Esperaba que su plan hubiera funcionado. _Tenía_ que funcionar. James Sinistyn era la amenaza que blandiría ante Jasper para que le otorgara la custodia compartida. Sólo así volvería a ser libre.

Jasper lanzó una moneda al aparcacoches y subió a la moto. Por un instante, Alice contempló sus musculosos brazos, su ancho torso y el firme trasero en vaqueros de diseño.

—Móntate —ordenó Jasper, cortante.

Alice obedeció lentamente y dio un gritito cuando Jasper arrancó a toda velocidad sin previo aviso. Ella apretó su cuerpo contra el de él. Sus senos rozaban la espalda de Jasper y sintió que se le endurecían los pezones. Para no caerse, se asió con firmeza a la cintura de Jasper.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ese club —dijo él, su voz ahogada por el ruido del motor.

—Haré lo que me dé la gana.

—Prométemelo ahora mismo o te juro que vuelvo y le prendo fuego.

Alice sintió los músculos del estómago de Jasper tensarse bajo sus manos y eso bastó para que perdiera la capacidad de pensar. No le costaría nada acceder a su petición. Después de todo, no tenía el menor interés en volver a aquel estúpido club ni en que James la volviera a manosear en la pista de baile.

Si tenía que volver a verlo, lo citaría en una biblioteca.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente—. Lo prometo.

Jasper se relajó levemente.

—Muy bien —masculló.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaban al L'Hermitage. Como los hoteles parisinos y venecianos que había en la misma calle, la arquitectura del L'Hermitage era imponente. El diseño estaba inspirado en los palacios del siglo XIX de San Petersburgo, pero la parte central la constituía una reproducción de la catedral de San Basilio, de la Plaza Roja, con sus características cúpulas en forma de bulbo.

Jasper le lanzó las llaves al portero y, tomando a Alice de la mano, entró con ella para que viera concluido el proyecto que había consumido los últimos cuatro años de su trabajo en equipo. Alice alzó la vista al entrar en la sala central del casino. Sobre los dinteles de las puertas se elevaban altos arcos apuntados al estilo ruso, con ángeles en cada vértice. La bóveda reproducía el cielo estrellado de una fría noche de invierno.

— ¡Es precioso! —susurró Alice.

—Espera a ver el resto —dijo Jasper, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa que le cortó la respiración.

Por uno de los laterales, accedieron al centro comercial, que consistía en la réplica exacta de varias Calles de Moscú. Los escaparates, las farolas y el sonido de los pájaros, transportaron a Alice a una ciudad rusa de cuento de hadas.

—Es como un sueño —apretó la mano de Jasper—. Has convertido nuestro sueño en realidad.

Jasper la miró fijamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo hicimos juntos, Alice. No podría haber creado el L'Hermitage sin ti.

Alice pestañeó para contener las lágrimas que le llenaron los ojos al saber que Jasper apreciaba el trabajo y el entusiasmo que había puesto en aquel proyecto. Jasper la miró a los ojos y añadió:

—Te he echado de menos.

Alice sintió que se le paraba el corazón y la realidad circundante quedó sumida en una nebulosa. ¿Sería verdad que con sólo verla una vez con James, Jasper se había dado cuenta de que la echaba de menos, de que la necesitaba…? ¿Acaso de que la amaba?

No podía ser. No pronunciaría las palabras que afloraban a su boca.

¿Me… me has echado de menos? —balbuceó.

—Claro que sí —dijo él—. Ninguna secretaria ha sido tan buena como tú.

¡Ah! —Alice sintió una profunda desilusión que le atenazó la garganta. Se volvió para contemplar el edificio que quedaba a su espalda—. Matryoshka —musitó, refiriéndose a las impresionantes bóvedas de madera del restaurante que imitaba a una catedral en miniatura.

Alice necesitaba cambiar de tema antes de que Jasper le leyera el pensamiento, antes de que su rostro reflejara la desilusión de haber sido tan estúpida como para creer que él sentía algo por ella.

—Espera a ver el interior —dijo Jasper, tirando de ella con suavidad—. Te sentirás como en el palacio de Terem.

El maître ocupaba su posición frente a un atril, revisando la lista de reservas.

—Queremos la mesa junto a la ventana —dijo Jasper.

—Esa mesa está reservada para los próximos cuatro meses —replicó el maître, sin molestarse en alzar la vista—. No tenemos ninguna mesa libre, ni la tendríamos aunque usted fuera el rey de…

El hombre alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa cansina. Al ver a Jasper se quedó con la boca abierta y empezó a toser.

—Un momento, señor —dijo precipitadamente—. Enseguida tendremos la mesa preparada para usted y para su encantadora acompañante.

Dos minutos más tarde, Jasper y Alice se sentaban a la mejor mesa del restaurante. Alice miró a su alrededor. El interior del Matryoshka imitaba el estilo ruso del siglo XVII. Tenía techos bajos de estuco decorados con frescos de plantas trepadoras, y nichos con elaborados arcos iluminados con titilantes velas y antorchas.

Cuando llegó el camarero, Jasper pidió sin esperar a consultarla.

—Tomaremos salmón con caviar y salsa de champán —dijo—. Y un whisky.

—Espere —dijo Alice, posando la mano sobre el brazo del camarero—. Yo quiero pollo _Kiev_ y un _kulich_ de postre —dijo, refiriéndose a la característica tarta nórdica de frutos secos. Miró a Jasper con expresión retadora y añadió—: Y agua con gas. No traiga whisky para mí, gracias.

El camarero esperó titubeante al notar la tensión entre los dos comensales, hasta que Jasper lo despidió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—No había pedido el whisky para ti —explicó Jasper cuando el joven se fue—. Sé que estás amamantando.

—Aunque no fuera así, no habría querido ni whisky ni caviar —dijo ella, haciendo una mueca de asco.

¿Una rusa a la que no le gusta el caviar? —Jasper le sonrió con frialdad—. ¿Tampoco te gusta el vodka?

—No me gusta que pidas por mí. No soy una niña.

—Pretendía tratarte como a una dama —dijo él con displicencia, al tiempo que se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla.

¿Por eso crees que puedes decirme con quién debo relacionarme?

—Sinistyn no te conviene —dijo Jasper entre dientes—. Te usará y luego prescindirá de ti.

Alice lo miró con rabia.

¿Es que quieres ser el único que puede hacer eso?

Jasper esperó a que el camarero dejara las bebidas sobre la mesa antes de contestar con gesto tenso:

—No pretenderás compararme con…

—Déjalo —le cortó Alice—. Conozco a James desde los dieciocho años. Nuestros padres eran amigos. Fui su secretaria durante cinco años, así que lo conozco mejor que tú.

Por eso mismo sabía que Jasper tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

Jasper apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

¿Hasta qué punto lo conoces?

Alice ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—Me ha pedido que me case con él en varias ocasiones.

Jasper apretó los dientes mientras fijaba la mirada en su copa.

¿Ah, sí?

—Siempre lo he rechazado, pero puede que algún lía cambie de opinión. No estoy dispuesta a que me amenaces con quitarme a mi hijo. Y si para evitarlo tengo que casarme con James… —Alice dejó la frase inconclusa.

Jasper pestañeó lentamente. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia Alice, ésta observó que por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar la miraba como a una rival en lugar de como a víctima propiciatoria.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Lo sabes perfectamente: la libertad.

—No pienso dejar que vuelvas a separarme de Michael.

—Te vas a enfrentar a una larga batalla por su custodia. Si James y yo te llevamos a juicio, se publicará en todos los periódicos.

¿Es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó Jasper, desconcertado—. ¿Pretendes que nos peleemos por nuestro hijo como si fuera un botín a repartir?

¡Claro que no! —Alice no tenía la menor intención de empezar una relación con James y convertirlo en padre adoptivo de Misha, pero esperaba que Jasper no se diera cuenta de que no era más que un farol—. No quiero pedir ayuda a James, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Tras una prolongada pausa, Jasper dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa bruscamente.

—Está bien. Tú ganas.

Se puso en pie y Alice, perpleja, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del restaurante.

¿Había ganado? ¿Jasper iba a darle la custodia y dejar que se marchara de Las Vegas? ¿Iba a devolverle la vida?

Le costaba creer que en unos días pudiera estar de vuelta en Nueva York, buscando empleo. Sabía que no encontraría nada tan apetecible como su empleo en Hale, pero al menos recuperaría algo de su dignidad manteniendo a su hijo en las condiciones que se merecía. El dinero de la asignación que Jasper le diera lo ahorraría para el futuro de Misha. Así de mostraría que era independiente de Jasper. Ya nunca podría ejercer su poder sobre ella. Y para demostrarlo, se iría a la otra punta del país.

Llegó la cena y Alice probó su pollo. Estaba delicioso. Luego, observó con la mirada perdida una de las antorchas que iluminaban el comedor. Le costaba creer que todo hubiera resultado tan sencillo. Casi se sentía desilusionada de que Jasper hubiera accedido a su petición con tanta celeridad.

¿Está disfrutando de la comida? —le preguntó un camarero, rellenándole la copa con agua—. Parece contenta.

—Lo estoy.

¿Por qué está enamorada? Yo también —antes de que Alice lo sacara de su error, el joven se inclinó sobre la mesa y le confesó—: Esta noche voy a pedirle a mi novia que se case conmigo.

—Eso es maravilloso.

¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el camarero, al fijarse en el plato de Jasper—. ¿Al señor Hale no le ha gustado el salmón?

—Ha recibido una llamada —mintió Alice. Y le pasó su plato vacío. De no haber tenido caviar el de Jasper, también se habría comido el suyo.

—Le traeré el postre —dijo el camarero con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Voy a pedir una porción especial para usted. Hoy todo el mundo debe pasarlo bien.

Al empezar la tarta, Alice sintió que le dolía el pecho. Misha debía de tener hambre. Si Jasper no volvía, tendría que ir al club a por el Maserati.

¿Desea algo más? —preguntó el camarero.

—La cuenta, por favor.

—Lo siento, pero el señor Hale se ocupará de eso. Si le cobrara, perdería mi puesto de trabajo.

Alice suspiró aliviada. El Matryoshka era muy caro y ya que Jasper la había abandonado en mitad de la velada, lo dejaría pagar a él sin protestar.

Estaba a punto de dejar la mesa cuando Jasper se sentó frente a ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, irritada.

Jasper frunció el ceño al ver su espacio vacío.

¿Y mi cena?

—La he hecho retirar hace rato. El pollo estaba delicioso —Alice sacudió la cabeza—. Gracias por dejarme plantada. He mantenido una agradable charla con el camarero. Está enamorado y hoy va a declararse —añadió animadamente.

¿A ti? —preguntó él con sorna.

Alice dejó escapar una carcajada de sarcasmo.

—Sí, a mí. Todos los hombres se me declaran.

Jasper dio un sorbo al whisky. Al mismo tiempo, con ademán displicente, dejó caer sobre la mesa una pequeña caja de color azul pálido y dijo:

—Ahí tienes.

Frunciendo el ceño, Alice la abrió. Dentro, sobre el fondo de terciopelo negro, había un gran diamante engarzado en un anillo de platino. La piedra centelleó al reflejar las luces de su alrededor. Alice la contempló admirada. Era tan grande que casi resultaba vulgar.

Tragó saliva y alzó la mirada.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un truco?

—Nada de trucos —dijo él—. Nos casamos esta noche.

Alice sintió que la sangre se le aceleraba. _Jasper quería casarse con ella_. Siempre había soñado con aquel momento. Incluso siendo su secretaria y viendo cómo una amante era sustituida por la siguiente, había albergado la esperanza de llegar a ser la mujer que acabaría por domesticarlo.

—Póntelo —dijo Jasper.

Pero no se trató de la súplica de un amante, sino de una orden fría y carente de toda emoción. Y con ella se evaporó la felicidad que Alice había sentido.

Jasper no quería casarse con ella. Quería ser su dueño.

Era así como pretendía que James dejara de ser una amenaza. En lugar de negociar con ella la custodia compartida de Misha, prefería comprarla con un anillo.

¿Por quién me tomas? —dijo Alice en voz baja.

—Por mi mujer —dijo él, mirándola fijamente—. Ya sabes: para tenerte y protegerte…

Alice se quedó muda. Jasper la quemaba con la mirada, como si estuviera pensando en arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor allí mismo, sobre la mesa, con todo el restaurante mirando.

Era evidente que seguía decidido a seducirla y a hacerla pagar en sexo lo que le había hecho. Casándose con ella, sólo pretendía aumentar su poder.

«Y por qué no», le susurró una voz interior. Por qué no entregarse a él, convertirse en su mujer oficial. Quizá algún día, el odio de Jasper se transformaría en…

« ¡No!» Debía mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros. Aunque Jasper la perdonara, ella no lo perdonaría a él. Jasper no la amaba. Ni siquiera confiaba en ella lo bastante como para dejarle tomar sus propias decisiones.

Decía querer protegerla, pero lo que quería era encerrarla en una torre de marfil.

—No —susurró.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

¿Qué has dicho?

Alice se estremeció, consciente de que lo había enfurecido. Pero no se doblegaría, no se vendería por la vana ilusión de que algún día Jasper llegara a amarla y respetarla.

—He dicho que no —cerró la caja y se la tendió—. Lo siento, Jasper. No estoy a la venta.


	6. Recordando

Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.

Reviews si les gusto el capitulo, muchas gracias a quien agrego la historia favorito. Agradezco los reviews de xxxx, Romy92

Jasper la miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Pero si te estoy dando lo que querías… Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi mujer.

— ¡Qué generoso! Eso era lo que quería cuando estaba enamorada de ti, pero ya no lo estoy —Alice dejó la caja sobre la mesa—. Ahora sólo quiero recuperar mi libertad.

Se acomodó en el asiento al tiempo que echaba su cabello hacia atrás. Jasper miró a su alrededor con la convicción de que todos los hombres la miraban y apreciaban su piel de seda, su cabello cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros desnudos, sus ojos turquesas en forma de almendra que lo miraban con expresión retadora… El top que llevaba apenas le cubría los senos, y el vaquero dejaba a la vista su vientre plano. ¡Estaba espectacular y nunca la había deseado tanto como en aquel instante!

—Alice, sabes perfectamente que acabarás casándote conmigo —dijo.

—La muerte y los impuestos son las dos únicas cosas inevitables en esta vida —dijo ella con sorna—. Casarse, no.

—Yo tampoco tengo un interés especial en casarme contigo. Pero la felicidad de mi hijo significa mucho para mí.

Jasper observó que Alice apretaba los labios. Eso era lo que quería, que comprendiera cuánto le importaba Michael.

Pero en su petición había algo más. Ver a Alice bailando con Sinistyn había despertado en él una emoción que no podía definir. Lo único que tenía claro era que Alice sólo podía pertenecerle a él. Para ello, tenía que hacerla suya, marcarla con una señal que mostrara al mundo entero que la poseía.

No había podido quitarse esa idea de la cabeza desde que abandonaron el club. Mientras recorrían el casino no dejaba de pensar en lo sencillo que sería estar casado con ella. Después de todo, estaban en Las Vegas. Y tenía la seguridad de que, una vez Alice llevara su anillo, sería fiel a sus votos. Se acabarían las peleas y las traiciones, las amenazas con hacer pública la lucha por la custodia de Michael. Era la solución perfecta. Lo que no se había planteado era la posibilidad de que Alice lo rechazara.

—Te casarás conmigo por el bien de nuestro hijo.

—Jamás.

Jasper se pasó la mano por el cabello con cara de desesperación. No era así como lo había imaginado. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus empleados cumplieran sus órdenes y a que sus amantes actuaran de la misma manera.

—Serás rica. Más rica de lo que nunca hayas soñado —señaló—. Te lo daré todo.

Alice dejó escapar una risa cínica.

— ¿De verdad crees que eso me importa? De ser así, me habría casado hace tiempo.

— ¿Te refieres a Peter Sinistyn?

—Exactamente —tras una pausa, Alice añadió—: Todavía estoy a tiempo de aceptarlo.

Jasper apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Recordó la manera en la que Alice bailaba con Sinistyn, dejando que él la tocara mientras balanceaba las caderas provocativamente, y sintió náuseas.

No podía soportar que otro hombre la tocara. No dejaría que volviera a suceder. Nunca. ¿Cómo iba a consentir que Alice se entregara a un hombre como Peter Sinistyn? ¿Cómo iba a permitir que se convirtiera en el padre adoptivo de su hijo? Sólo había una manera de evitarlo. Tenía que conseguir que Alice accediera a casarse con él. Tenía que convencerla.

— ¿Por qué no le das el anillo a María? —Preguntó Alice con fingida dulzura, al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. Estoy segura de que estará encantada de casarse contigo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a casa a alimentar a mi hijo.

_A casa._

Jasper tuvo una visión de Alice en su cama, y se relajó. La cama era el lugar donde siempre se habían entendido a la perfección. Cuando llegaran a casa, la tomaría en sus brazos y Alice no podría negarle nada.

—Yo te llevo —dijo.

—Pero he dejado tu coche en…

—Da lo mismo. La manera más rápida de llegar es en moto —arqueó una ceja—. A no ser que tengas miedo de estar tan pegada a mí.

Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un forzado desdén que no engañó a Jasper.

—No digas tonterías.

—Está bien —Jasper se puso en pie y le tendió la mano—. Vayámonos.

Alice vaciló unos segundos antes de aceptarla. Jasper la sintió delicada y fría en la suya.

—Está bien —dijo Alice finalmente—. Llévame.

«Ni te imaginas hasta dónde», pensó él.

Alice lo hizo detenerse.

— ¿Y el anillo? —Dijo, mirando hacia la mesa—. ¿Lo vas a dejar ahí?

Jasper se encogió de hombros. Puesto que la joya no le había servido para nada, le daba lo mismo. En aquel momento sólo le interesaba la piel de Alice, tocarla y acariciarla.

— ¿Está todo bien, señor Hale? —preguntó a su espalda el camarero, nervioso—. Espero que no tenga ninguna queja de la cena.

Jasper miró al joven que había atendido a Alice. Tenías las manos ocupadas por una pila de platos sucios y parecía asustado.

—Tiene la propina en la mesa —replicó con brusquedad.

Luego, dio media vuelta y salió con Alice del restaurante. Por detrás, se oyó un grito ahogado y el ruido de platos rompiéndose al caer al suelo, pero Jasper no esperó a recibir las gracias. Su único pensamiento era llegar con Alice a su casa y arrastrarla hasta su cama.

En unos segundos, avanzaban a toda velocidad por la autopista. Una inmensa luna llena proyectaba sombras sobre los arbustos de brezo y las lejanas montañas Alice se agarro de Jasper con fuerza. El viento hacía volar su cabello y le erizaba el vello. Pero la razón por la que temblaba era otra muy distinta. Sabía lo que Jasper pensaba porque lo había leído en sus ojos y en la manera posesiva en la que le había tomado la mano para conducirla fuera del casino. Pensaba hacerle el amor hasta hacerle perder la cordura, hasta que aceptara casarse con él.

Sintió que la frente se le perlaba de sudor, pero el fresco viento lo secó al instante. Le daba terror comprobar cuánto lo deseaba, el esfuerzo que tendría que hacer para resistirse. Si es que lo conseguía…

Sería tan fácil acceder a dormir con él. A todo.

¿Habría alguien vencido a Jasper alguna vez? ¿Era posible?

Se estremeció.

— ¿Tienes frío, cariño? —preguntó Jasper con voz aterciopelada cuando paraba la moto en su garaje de diez plazas. Tendiéndole la mano, la ayudó a bajar y le acarició el interior de la muñeca al tiempo que la atraía hacia sí—. Enseguida entrarás en calor.

Alice dio un paso atrás.

—Tengo que dar la toma a Misha —dijo, antes de salir precipitadamente.

Para su sorpresa, Jasper no la siguió. Más tarde, al cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta tras la que dejaba a su hijo dormido y satisfecho, y mientras se daba la enhorabuena por haber superado un día más, le sobresaltó la voz de Jasper a su espalda.

—No debería haber dicho que eres una mala madre. No es verdad.

Alice giró sobre sus talones y lo vio en la penumbra del descansillo, iluminado por la luna.

— ¡Jasper! —exclamó, mirando al suelo.

Él se acercó y le retiro el cabello hacia atrás.

—Siento haberlo dicho. Eres muy buena con él.

Alice sabía que su dulzura era parte del plan para rendir su voluntad. Y estaba teniendo éxito. ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando oír aquellas palabras de boca de Jasper…!

Mordiéndose el labio miró de soslayo hacia la puerta de la habitación que le había asignado el ama de llaves. Aunque estaba a unos pasos, en cuanto Jasper le tomó las manos pareció estar a una distancia infranqueable.

— ¡Eres tan guapa…! —Dijo él al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla—. Y tan apasionada bajo esa apariencia de secretaria estricta. Pensar que tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta…

Alice se estremeció. Tenía que escapar. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida. Tragó saliva y trató de sacar un tema que les hiciera discutir.

— ¿Dónde está María esta noche?

—Ni idea. La he despedido.

— ¿Qué?

—Nunca fuimos amantes, Alice. Te mintió con la esperanza de llegar a serlo algún día, pero no era mi tipo.

— ¿Cuál es tu tipo? —preguntó Alice débilmente, esforzándose por ocultar el desconcierto que le había causado la noticia sobre María.

Jasper le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora.

—Una arrogante mujer de origen ruso, con el cabello oscuro, ojos de gato y boca sensual —se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró al oído—: Recuerdo muy bien el sabor de tu piel, dulce y especiado, Alice.

Ella intentó no recordar, e ignorar las sensaciones que le despertaba la voz de Jasper cuando le hablaba de aquella manera.

— ¿De verdad que María no era tu amante?

—Desde la primera noche que tú y yo dormimos juntos, no ha habido otra mujer —Jasper le pasó el dedo por los labios—. Eres la madre de mi hijo, Alice. Te necesito en mi casa y en mi cama.

Alice apenas podía pensar. Ansiaba tanto creerle.

—Debes ser mi esposa —Jasper le besó la frente y luego la mejilla—. Es nuestro destino.

—Pero… —balbuceó Alice—. No te quiero —consiguió decir, aunque temía que el corazón se le saliera por la boca.

—Demuéstramelo —susurró él, estrechándola en sus brazos y deslizando la mano lentamente por su espalda.

—De verdad que no —dijo ella sin ninguna convicción.

Jasper la arrinconó contra la pared, entre una gran planta y una estatua griega.

— ¿Estás segura?

Alice sólo podía sentir el dolor que le estaba causando reprimir el impulso de tocarlo. Apretó las palmas contra la pared al tiempo que Jasper enredaba los dedos en su cabello y le acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Luego, la delicada piel del cuello.

—Siempre consigo lo que quiero, y nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer como te deseo a ti.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó delicadamente. Alice posó las manos en su pecho para resistirse mientras intentaba recordar lo cruel que había sido con ella.

«No voy a ceder. Esta vez voy a…».

Pero ni siquiera intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas, lograba dominar su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose al beso de Jasper a la vez que su raciocinio y su sentido común la abandonaban para ser sustituidos por el anhelo de entregarse.

— ¡No! —gritó, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, al tiempo que lo empujaba.

Intentó correr a su habitación pero Jasper le bloqueó el paso. Alice se tambaleó sobre sus altos tacones, se los quitó y corrió hacia el vestíbulo. Jasper la siguió con la fiereza de un lobo acorralando a un cordero. Alice consiguió alcanzar la salida y escapó dando un portazo.

En el exterior, se agolpaban grandes nubarrones y olía a lluvia. Algunos rayos plateados de la luna se proyectaban sobre el patio. Descalza, Alice corrió por el suelo de mosaico, bordeando el agua de la piscina hacia las oscuras sombras de las palmeras.

Jasper le dio alcance frente a la fuente marroquí y la atrapó por detrás.

—Te necesito, Alice —le susurró al oído, apretándola contra sí—. Y tú me necesitas a mí. No lo niegues.

Le besó el cuello al tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre los senos de Alice, apretándolos dentro del corpiño.

Ella contuvo el aliento y se volvió. En cuanto miró a Jasper, las palabras airadas que pasaban por su cabeza quedaron sofocadas. Su rostro resultaba aún más masculino de lo habitual por la incipiente barba del final del día. En vaqueros y camiseta, no parecía un magnate, sino un motorista, peligroso y maligno; un diablo en la cama.

Jasper tenía razón: lo deseaba. Y podría llegar a amarlo con tanta facilidad…

—No puedo —dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿No puedes? —Jasper la estrechó con fuerza.

Alice no consiguió mantener su determinación.

—No puedo seguir luchando contra ti —dijo sin poder evitar por más tiempo que la verdad escapara de su boca.

Jasper esbozó una sensual sonrisa al tiempo que la atraía hacia sí por la nuca y la besaba vorazmente. Ella le devolvió el beso con igual fiereza. Llevaba tanto tiempo privada del tacto de Jasper que pensó que si dejaba de besarla, moriría. Quería poseerlo con la misma intensidad y rabia con la que él se había hecho con su alma.

Presionó las manos contra su espalda para aproximarlo aún más, pero no le bastó. Metió las manos entre los dos cuerpos y palpó sus musculosos abdominales. Oyó a Jasper suspirar mientras ella exploraba su torso. Siempre había estado en forma, pero tenía los músculos más marcados que en el pasado. De pronto, notó algo que no supo identificar.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, quitándole la camiseta sin que Jasper ofreciera resistencia.

Alice recorrió con el dedo una profunda marca en su clavícula.

—Tienes nuevas cicatrices —musitó.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Para liberar un poco de agresividad, he practicado mucho boxeo en tu ausencia.

—Lo siento.

—Yo no. Ya no necesito que nadie se pelee por mí.

«Al contrario que muchos otros hombres ricos», pensó Alice, aturdida. «Como Peter».

Jasper le apretó los senos hasta que amenazaron con escaparse del top. Luego, metió la mano por dentro y los masajeó al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro entre ellos. Su áspera barba, en contraste con la sensible piel de Alice, hizo que ésta se estremeciera. Entonces, Jasper alzó la cabeza recorriendo con la lengua el escote y el cuello de Alice. Al llegar a su hombro, lo mordisqueó, causándole una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Alice gimió y se arqueó hacia él. Jasper la aprisionó contra el muro embaldosado del patio. Alice entrecerró los ojos y percibió en una nebulosa el brillo de la luna sobre las baldosas y el murmullo de la fuente.

No podía dejarse llevar.

No podía recuperar el control de sí misma.

Aturdida, buscó el apoyo de la pared. Jasper la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, presionándola contra su torso desnudo. Sus piernas se entrelazaron y Alice sintió su vientre en contacto con el de él. Jasper la besó apasionadamente al tiempo que hundía los dedos en su cabello. Luego, deslizó las manos por sus muslos y Alice se irritó consigo misma por no haberse puesto falda.

Jasper la sujetó por las nalgas y la elevó del suelo para que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Alice pudo sentir lo duro y firme que estaba, y quiso que la poseyera allí mismo, contra la pared, sin que le diera tiempo a pensar.

— ¡Dios mío, cuánto te deseo! —Exclamó él en un susurro—. No he podido pensar en otra mujer en todo el año. Sólo en ti.

Alice respiró a bocanadas para poder articular palabra.

—Tómame —dijo al fin. Ya no había marcha atrás. Acababa de admitir lo que los dos sabían: ella deseaba a Jasper tanto como él a ella. Sintió que le ardían las mejillas y añadió—: Pero, por favor, ten cuidado. El médico me dijo que la primera vez que mantuviera relaciones después de tener al niño estaría tan sensible como si fuera virgen, y que podría dolerme.

Jasper se separó de ella bruscamente y le lanzó una ardiente mirada.

—Yo jamás te haría daño, _agapi mu_.

En aquel instante, Alice lo creyó.

—Lo sé.

Pero el rostro de Jasper denotaba inquietud.

Alice se dio cuenta de que se contenía para no hacerle daño. Todavía le importaba. Y saberlo le hizo sentir un poder sobre él del que no había sido consciente hasta aquel instante.

Sonrió y recorrió con sus dedos las marcadas facciones de Jasper. Tenía el rostro de un guerrero, fiero y poderoso; aterrorizador y bello.

Pero por muy poderoso que fuera, ella no lo era menos.

Apoyándose en los hombros de Jasper, bajó las piernas, se echó hacia atrás y se soltó el top. La luna arrancó brillos nacarados a su piel antes de desaparecer tras las amenazadoras nubes.

Alice se mantuvo erguida y digna frente a Jasper. Era la primera vez que actuaba con tanta audacia. Durante su relación, era siempre él quien tomaba la iniciativa. Nerviosa por su osadía, Alice miró a Jasper a los ojos.

Él dejó escapar un gemido y la hizo retroceder contra la pared. Sentir su torso contra la piel desnuda tampoco fue suficiente para Alice. Seguía queriendo más.

Jasper le sujetó las dos muñecas con una mano y se las elevó por encima de la cabeza, al tiempo que le besaba el cuello y deslizaba su otra mano entre sus piernas.

Alice olvidó el temor a sentir dolor. Ansiaba sentirlo en su interior. Por encima de ellos se oía el viento ulular y empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Su cabello cayó como una cascada cuando sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás. Devorada por el deseo, apenas podía respirar.

—Olvida lo que he dicho —dijo, jadeante—. No seas cuidadoso. No me hagas esperar. Poséeme ahora mismo.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que la acariciaba a través de los pantalones.

— ¿Quieres que te tome aquí, contra la pared?

—Sí. Y me da lo mismo quién pueda vernos —Alice sólo sabía que si Jasper seguía tocándola, alcanzaría el clímax.

Pero Jasper no hizo ademán de quitarle los pantalones, sino que se limitó a seguir frotándose contra ella y a devorarle la boca.

— ¡Para! —exclamó Alice, jadeante. Le retiró la mano y acercó las suyas a la bragueta de Jasper—. Quiero sentirte dentro…

—No —Jasper le sujetó las manos—. Espera.

Se oyó un trueno y la lluvia empezó a repicar con fuerza en el suelo del patio. El viento barría a ráfagas el desierto, sacudiendo las palmeras.

—Te deseo, pero… —Jasper parpadeó como si intentara despejar una neblina de sus ojos—. Esto es un error. Cuando vuelva a hacerte el amor, será en una cama…

Alice sonrió.

—Mi dormitorio está…

—Y después de hacerte mi esposa —concluyó Jasper.

Se observaron en silencio bajo la lluvia. Alice fue súbitamente consciente de que estaba medio desnuda y que la lluvia resbalaba por sus senos. Acababa de echarse en brazos de Jasper y, una vez más, él la rechazaba. Las mejillas le ardieron de vergüenza.

—Si esperas que me case contigo, puedes darte por vencido —replicó, sintiendo que en sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas de rabia.

Jasper sólo había pretendido demostrar su poder y ella había caído en la trampa. Se agachó para recoger su top del suelo, que estaba empapado. Mientras se lo ajustaba, le castañetearon los dientes.

—Ser tu amante estuvo a punto de matarme. Nunca me casaré contigo, Jasper. Nunca.

Apenas vislumbraba el rostro de Jasper en la penumbra, pero su voz le llegó profunda y amenazadora, diciendo:

—Eso ya lo veremos.

A la mañana siguiente, Jasper contestó con un gruñido al animado saludo de su ama de llaves cuando le llevó el desayuno. Jasper posó los ojos en los periódicos con mirada ausente y se maldijo por haber sido tan estúpido.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y el único culpable era él.

A pesar de que la paciencia no era una de sus características, había dejado a Alice en el patio y se había marchado solo a su dormitorio.

Maldijo entre dientes. De haber hecho el amor con Alice podría haberse librado de la obsesión que lo dominaba. Bebió un trago de café. Necesitaría más de una taza para pasar el día. Necesitaba encontrar una sustituta de María. Las negociaciones con Singapur habían alcanzado un punto crítico y a él lo único que le importaba era cómo arrastrar a Alice a su cama. Estaba indignado consigo mismo. Su actitud era intolerable.

Pero lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni idea de cómo convencer a Alice para que se convirtiera en su esposa. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entender que era la mejor solución para todos?

Él ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos: había razonado con ella, había despedido a María, le había comprado un anillo de dos mil dólares y le había ofrecido su riqueza y su apellido… pero Alice se lo había tirado a la cara.

Ni siquiera seducirla había servido de nada. Nunca había tenido tan poco éxito en una negociación. ¿Qué más podía ofrecer?

— ¿Más tostadas, señor Hale?

Jasper gruñó una vez más a modo de respuesta. El ama de llaves, acostumbrada a su cambiante temperamento, añadió en tono animado:

—Por cierto, gracias por haber contratado a la señora Burbridge. Se lleva muy bien con el resto del servicio. Y tengo que decir, si me lo permite, que tiene usted un hijo encantador.

—Gracias —masculló Jasper. Y tomó el periódico que tenía más a mano para dar la conversación por concluida.

Al irse el ama de llaves, probó la comida, dejó el periódico y decidió ir en busca de Alice.

La encontró en la piscina, y pudo observarla unos segundos antes de que ella lo viera. Estaba en el agua, con Michael. El bebé reía y salpicaba al tiempo que ella lo deslizaba por la superficie. Luego, lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a señalar a su alrededor:

—Eso son palmeras. Y eso, una fuente. El cielo y el agua son azules, ¿ves? Hoy va a hacer mucho calor —Sonriendo, añadió—: ¿Has visto que distinto es todo al viejo palacio de tu tatarabuela, Misha?

Jasper tuvo envidia de lo cómoda que estaba con el bebé. Por contraste, él se sintió un extraño observando a una familia feliz. No podía consentirlo. Su hijo se había convertido en el símbolo de un nuevo comienzo en la vida. Tenía la oportunidad de ser el padre que él nunca había tenido. ¿Por qué habrían salido tan mal las cosas?

Esas reflexiones, que deberían haberle recordado el odio que sentía hacia Alice, sólo le hicieron sentir envidia y nostalgia. Alice no estaba haciendo nada especial, sólo jugueteaba con su bebé, pero era obvio que estaba pasándolo en grande porque adoraba estar con su hijo.

Había cometido un error al creer que podía separarla de Misha. Por otra parte, no lo habría conseguido ni aun siendo lo bastante cruel como para hacerlo. Alice hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes. Cuando amaba, era la persona más leal y devota que había conocido.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron desorbitadamente.

Así era como conseguiría que Alice se casara con él. Ni con joyas, ni con dinero, ni siquiera con sexo. Con amor. El amor era la razón de su existencia.

Tenía que conseguir que Alice se enamorara de él tan profundamente que no sólo accediera a casarse con él, sino que pasara el resto de su vida esforzándose para conseguir que él la amara.

Algo que se ocuparía de no hacer nunca. No era tan estúpido. Amarla le debilitaría en un momento de su vida en el que necesitaba conservar toda su fortaleza. ¿Cómo podía proteger a su familia si no mantenía la cabeza sobre los hombros? Nunca había llegado a amar a nadie, y nunca lo haría.

Pero que Alice lo amara a él era otra cosa.

Si lo conseguía, estaba seguro de que sería leal el resto de su vida. De esa manera, Misha tendrá siempre una madre devota y estaría protegido de indeseables padres adoptivos, como Sinistyn.

No le costaría demasiado enamorarla. Ella misma había reconocido haberlo amado tiempo atrás. Sólo tenía que repetir las circunstancias del pasado para que volviera a amarlo. Pero ante todo, tenía que conseguir que nunca sospechara la verdad. Tenía que hacerle creer que estaba enamorándose por su propia voluntad y no porque él estuviera manipulándola.

Entornó los ojos al mirarla reír y salpicar agua con Misha. ¿Qué arma podía utilizar para convencerla de que pasaran tiempo juntos?

¿Y si le pedía que volviera a ser su secretaria por unos días?

Sólo sería algo temporal, y lo cierto era que Alice podía serle de gran ayuda para elegir a una nueva secretaria. Hasta podría ayudarlo con las negociaciones en Singapur. Bastaría con una semana. Utilizaría todos sus encantos, diría alguna tontería sobre sus _sentimientos_, la sacaría a cenar… hasta que Alice se le entregara en cuerpo y alma.

¡Y qué cuerpo! Estaba irresistible en un minúsculo biquini del mismo color que sus ojos. En el pasado jamás había llevado nada parecido, ni siquiera cuando fueron amantes. Jamás exponía su sensual cuerpo ni actuaba con coquetería. No lo necesitaba. Hasta con el cabello recogido en un moño y con ropa que la cubría de pies a cabeza sin dejar entrever sus curvas, lo había vuelto loco.

¿Quién era aquella sirena que la había reemplazado? Biquinis, tops ajustados y vaqueros ceñidos… ¿Habría cambiado tanto?

Alice miró hacia el sol y salió de la piscina. Se echó en una tumbona y echó a Misha sobre su vientre para ponerle crema protectora. Luego se estiró hacia una silla donde tenía un sombrero de ala ancha. Con el movimiento, asomó por el lateral del biquini su bien formado busto.

Jasper estaba tan abstraído observándola que la señora Burbridge estuvo a punto de tropezar con él al entrar en el patio.

—Disculpe, señor.

—Ha sido mi culpa, señora Burbridge. No la he oído entrar —dijo él.

—Iba a preguntar a la señora Hale… a la señorita Brandon… —balbuceó la señora Burbridge, ruborizándose—. Voy a preguntar a la señorita si quiere que me quede con el niño. Como no ha dormido en toda la noche, he pensado que querría descansar un rato.

— ¿No ha dormido bien?

—Su dormitorio está junto al mío, la he oído levantarse en varias ocasiones. Supongo que se debe al _jet lag_.

Así que Alice había dormido tan mal como él. Y estaba seguro de que la razón era muy distinta a la sugerida por la señora Burbridge. Jasper sonrió con satisfacción. Antes de que acabara la semana, la señora Burbridge no tendría problemas con el apellido de Alice porque se habría convertido en la señora de Hale.

Alice acababa de volver al agua cuando vio a la señora Burbridge, pero lo que le puso la carne de gallina fue descubrir al hombre que estaba detrás de ella y que la observaba como si quisiera atravesarla con la mirada.

— ¿Quiere que cuide del niño, señorita Brandon? Se me ha ocurrido que le gustaría descansar un rato.

Alice intuyó que era una idea de Jasper. Quería quedarse a solas con ella para seducirla y convencerla de que se casara con él.

_¡Jamás!_

Alice dio media vuelta, cobijando al niño en sus brazos como si la señora Burbridge fuera a arrebatárselo.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien.

Supuso que Jasper le exigiría que entregara a Misha, pero, para su sorpresa, la oyó decir:

—Se ve que no necesita descansar, señora Burbridge.

Alice oyó salir a la señora Burbridge y confió en que Jasper la acompañara. Pero una vez más, se equivocó. Al mirar hacia atrás, lo descubrió en el borde de la piscina, observándola con una expresión inescrutable. Su presencia era como una nube ocultando el sol. Hizo que Alice se tensara al recordar lo poco que había faltado la noche anterior para que se entregara a él, cuánto había deseado sentirlo en su interior. La pugna entre la rabia y el deseo la había mantenido en vela. En un par de ocasiones había estado a punto de acudir al dormitorio de Jasper. Si no lo había hecho, había sido gracias a su instinto de supervivencia.

— ¿Querías algo? —preguntó, dirigiéndole la mirada de superioridad que acostumbraba a usar su madre con los sirvientes de sus amigos cuando trataban con insolencia a su familia por considerar que vivían de la caridad.

Hasta que Alice cumplió dieciocho años y su padre trasladó la familia a Nueva York para asociarse con Peter, su vida había estado dominada por la inseguridad y la humillación.

Después, Peter había empezado a ejercer su poder sobre ella. Por eso había jurado no depender nunca de nadie. Prefería morirse de hambre que perder la dignidad.

O eso era lo que pensaba hasta ser madre. Ya no estaba tan segura. ¿Qué importancia tenía su orgullo comparado con la seguridad y el bienestar de su hijo?

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de nuevo, irritada.

En lugar de contestar, Jasper se sentó en el borde de la piscina, con las piernas cruzadas en actitud juvenil.

—Quiero que me enseñes a ser padre.

Alice lo miró boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jasper miró a Misha.

—Sabes que nunca tuve un padre de verdad, así que no he tenido un buen modelo. No sé cómo actuar. Hasta me da miedo tomarlo en brazos.

Alice esperó a que añadiera que ella era la culpable por habérselo arrebatado y no dejarle pasar los primeros meses de su vida con él, pero en lugar de eso, Jasper repitió con dulzura:

—Quiero que me enseñes a ser padre.

Alice estaba segura de que tenía que ser un truco, pero no lograba adivinar en qué consistía. Se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo mientras observaba a su amado niño. Misha necesitaba un padre. Y aun que ella tampoco tenía demasiada experiencia, ¿cómo iba a negarse a la petición de Jasper?

—Puedo intentarlo —dijo, titubeante.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Ahora.

—Está bien. Ponte el bañador.

—Tardaría demasiado —de un solo movimiento, Jasper se quitó la camiseta y los zapatos. Luego, miró a Alice con una expresión que dejaba entrever sus intenciones.

— ¡No hablarás en serio!

—Alice, sabes que _siempre_ hablo en serio —dijo él. Y saltó a la piscina con los pantalones puestos.

Alice se giró para proteger a su hijo de la salpicadura. Cuando Jasper emergió del agua, tenía el cabello pegado a la cara y reía a carcajadas.

Alice se estremeció al oír el sonido de su risa. Hacía tanto que no la oía… La risa de Jasper era sonora y embriagadora, como el buen vino griego, contagiosa.

Jasper nadó hacia la parte menos profunda hasta que hizo pie y pudo caminar hacia Alice, apartando el agua como si fuera un dios griego. Su musculoso torso brillaba bajo el sol y las gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus pectorales. Alice se mordisqueó el labio cuando Jasper se apoyó en su hombro y con la otra mano acarició con delicadeza la cabeza de Misha.

— ¿Me enseñas a sujetarlo?

Alice le colocó a Misha delicadamente entre los brazos, indicándole que se lo pegara al pecho.

—Hola —dijo Jasper, mirando al bebé—. Sé que nunca has tenido un padre y yo lo soy por primera vez. Aprenderemos juntos.

Con cuidado, se agachó en el agua hasta que el bebe empezó a reír y a salpicar. Jasper rió con él y lo besó.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, Michael —le susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que Alice pudiera oírlo.

Alice observó la escena con el corazón en un puño. Si hasta entonces se había considerado en peligro, a partir de ese momento su situación era crítica. Al ver a Jasper sujetando a su hijo con tanta ternura, descubrió en él lo que siempre había deseado. Un hombre fuerte que no temiera ser juguetón.

Aquél era el padre que quería para su hijo.

El marido con el que siempre había soñado.

Intentó ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos. Se dijo que no era el verdadero Jasper. Pretendía engañarla, encandilarla para poder vengarse de ella. No pararía hasta destrozarla en cuerpo y alma.

Pasó la mañana esperando a que Jasper recuperara su verdadera naturaleza, arrogante y fría. Pero la transformación no se produjo.

Parecían una familia feliz, y la experiencia la dejó aturdida. Turbada.

Cuando dejó la piscina para ir a alimentar y cambiar de pañal a Misha, Jasper la siguió. Sus pantalones dejaban un reguero de agua.

Alice sonrió.

—Siento lo de tus pantalones.

—Yo, no —Jasper sonrió a su vez. Parecía tan relajado, tan contento… No recordaba haberlo visto así nunca—. Además, tengo muchos otros. Hacía años que no lo pasaba tan bien. Me he sentido como un niño.

Alice rió.

—Si es así, la próxima vez quizá me bañe vestida.

—No, por favor —dijo Jasper con malicia—. Te prefiero en biquini.

La manera de mirarla hizo que Alice sintiera que se abrasaba.

—En cambio el conjunto que llevaba anoche no te gustó nada.

—Porque te lo habías puesto para otro hombre.

Alice estaba segura de que Jasper añadiría alguna amenaza, exigiéndole que no volviera a ver a Sinistyn, pero se limitó a seguir caminando hacia la casa.

—Voy a ponerme algo menos mojado —dijo, guiñándole el ojo—. Cuando Michael se duerma, ven a verme al despacho, por favor. Quiero hacerte una propuesta.

¿Una propuesta? Alice dio gracias al cielo mientras llevaba al bebé a su cuarto. El comportamiento de Jasper estaba empezando a desconcertarla y le tranquilizó saber que volvería a presionarla y mostrar una actitud intransigente. O que intentaría besarla para que se diera por vencida. No le costaba enfrentarse a ese tipo de comportamiento. Le daba mucho más miedo el nuevo Jasper, divertido y rebosante de ternura.

Entró en el despacho dispuesta a presentar batalla. De hecho, estaba tan preparada que esperaba con ansiedad que Jasper la tomara en sus brazos para de mostrarle que era capaz de resistirse a sus intentos de seducirla.

Pero Jasper no hizo ademán de tocarla. En uno de los extremos del enorme escritorio había un ligero almuerzo. Jasper estaba sentado en el otro, rodeado de papeles y carpetas.

Alzó la cabeza al oír entrar a Alice, sonrió e hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la comida.

—Le he pedido al ama de llaves que trajera algo de comer. Suponía que tendrías hambre.

—Y tenías razón —dijo Alice, yendo directamente hacia los sándwiches y la bandeja de quesos. Dar de mamar la dejaba sedienta y con hambre. Bebió un gran vaso de agua y esperó, pero Jasper siguió trabajando.

Alice carraspeó para llamar su atención y él la miró como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí.

— ¿Por qué querías verme? —preguntó ella, cada vez más desconcertada—. Has dicho que querías preguntarme algo.

—Ah, sí. Necesito tu ayuda. Estoy cerrando el acuerdo para montar un casino en Singapur, y como he despedido a María, no tengo secretaria ejecutiva.

Alice sintió que el corazón le daba un salto de alegría. ¡Jasper quería que volviera a trabajar con él! Intentó dominar su entusiasmo.

— ¿Y no pueden ayudarte Margaret o Clementine?

—Las necesito en la oficina de Nueva York. Tengo que contratar a alguien como ayudante personal para que me acompañe a Singapur dentro de diez días. Necesito tu ayuda.

El corazón de Alice se aceleró. Volver a trabajar en Hale Resorts sería un sueño hecho realidad, y se preguntó si a su hijo le gustaría viajar.

—Está bien —dijo con un falso tono de resignación—. Ya que me necesitas…

—Confiaba en que dirías que sí —Jasper deslizó un papel hacia ella sobre el escritorio.

Desconcertada, Alice vio que era un currículum.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—La primera candidata para ocupar tu lugar —dijo Jasper, esbozando una cálida sonrisa.


	7. ACUERDOS

Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.

Reviews si les gusto el capitulo, muchas gracias a quien agrego la historia favorito. Agradezco el review a Romy92.

Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve que salir fuera a partir de mañana se regularizan los caps. uno por día.

Alice sintió como si acabaran de darle un puñetazo en la boca el estómago.

— ¿Para sustituirme? —devolvió el currículum a Jasper bruscamente—. ¿Por qué iba ayudarte a sustituirme? Este trabajo era mi vida. No pienso levantar un dedo para dárselo a otra.

—Lo suponía —dijo Jasper. Y le pasó otro documento—. ¿Te convencería con esto?

Alice lo tomó frunciendo el ceño.

—Si crees que otro currículum va a… —pero al leer las primeras palabras enmudeció y se dejó caer sobre una silla—. Es un acuerdo para la custodia de Misha —dijo atónita.

—Así es —confirmó Jasper.

Alice hojeó con ansiedad las páginas del documento antes de volver a mirar a Jasper.

— ¿Vas a acceder a la custodia compartida?

—Considéralo un incentivo.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —preguntó Alice con suspicacia.

—Firmaré el documento si me ayudas a encontrar una secretaria ejecutiva en el plazo de diez días.

Alice lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Jasper se encogió de hombros con resignación.

—Estoy desesperado. Necesito resolver el problema antes de ir a Singapur.

Alice no daba crédito a lo que oía. Era demasiado bueno como para creerlo.

—Habías dicho que te vengarías de mí por haberte traicionado.

—Tal y como te dije ayer, he aprendido a valorar el amor y la atención que le dedicas a mi hijo.

Alice no era tan inocente.

—Me ocultas algo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan incrédula? —Dijo Jasper, cerrando el ordenador—. Obviamente, prometerás no volver a James Sinistyn.

Alice dejó escapar una carcajada. Por fin lo entendía todo. Su plan había surtido efecto. Estaba a punto de decir que le daba lo mismo no ver a James el resto de su vida cuando se le ocurrió que, en caso de que Jasper cambiara de opinión respecto a la custodia, su único as era precisamente amenazarlo con James.

—No creo que me resulte tan sencillo —dijo, ladeando la cabeza—. James es difícil de olvidar.

Aunque Jasper intentó mantener una expresión imperturbable, Alice percibió un brillo acerado en su mirada.

—Como quieras. Tú decides.

— ¿Si mantengo mi amistad con James?

—Si quieres la custodia de tu hijo.

—Claro que sí —dijo Alice. Y sorprendida por su propia osadía, añadió—: Pero vas a tener que ofrecerme algo más que una firma en un documento para que renuncie al que tal vez sea el amor de mi vida.

Los ojos de Jasper brillaron como dos carbones encendidos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —exigió saber.

—Es comprensible que necesites una nueva secretaria para que me sustituya. También yo querría tener otro jefe. Proporcionarme una excelente carta de recomendación para que pueda encontrar trabajo en Nueva York.

—No he accedido a que te lleves a Nueva York a nuestro hijo.

—Qué más te da. Tú estarás en Singapur…

—Y tú no tendrás que trabajar el resto de tu vida —interrumpió Jasper sin escuchar a Alice—. Yo te daré todo el dinero que necesites para criar a nuestro hijo. No me ofendas.

—No sé en qué te ofendo por querer trabajar…

—Tu trabajo ahora es cuidar de nuestro hijo.

—También es el tuyo y no he visto que hayas puesto Hale Resorts a la venta.

—La compañía es el legado que dejaré a mi hijo —dijo Jasper—. Yo no puedo dejar de trabajar.

—Yo, tampoco.

—Pienso manteneros a ti y a Michael el resto de vuestras vidas. Protegeré lo que es mío. No debes temer nada.

—¿Y también vas a mantener a mi madre y a mi hermana?

Jasper la miró con desconfianza.

—¡Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Están en apuros?

Alice no quería hablar del tema.

—Te agradezco la oferta, Jasper, pero no quiero depender de ti el resto de mi vida —dijo con gesto airado.

Jasper tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—Entonces, ¿prefieres que una niñera cuide de Michael mientras tú trabajas de secretaria?

—¿Insinúas que mi trabajo es menos importante que el tuyo? —Alice contraatacó con otra pregunta.

—No lo insinúo. Lo afirmo. En mi empresa hay miles de empleados que dependen del salario que les doy. En tu caso, no creo que pasara nada porque el mundo perdiera a una mecanógrafa.

—¡Sanes que mi trabajo no se reduce a eso! —exclamó Alice fuera de sí.

—Nada de lo que hagas en tu trabajo puede ser más importante que… —Jasper calló bruscamente, se reclinó en el respaldo y sonrió con frialdad—. Alice, no tenemos por qué discutir esto ahora. Primero, tengo que encontrar una sustituta.

—Yo quiero discutirlo ahora —dijo ella, rabiosa.

Jasper guardó silencio. Luego, suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Búscame una nueva secretaria y te daré la carta de recomendación, si eso es lo que quieres. Dios sabe que te la mereces.

—¿Aunque no sea más que una _mecanógrafa_?

—Sabes que no era eso lo que quería decir —explicó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño—. Deja que me explique.

Alice lo miró sorprendida. Jasper nunca daba explicaciones, sólo órdenes.

—Te escucho —dijo.

Jasper se peinó el cabello con los dedos al tiempo que miraba por la ventana. Fuera, un jardinero cortaba el césped, una extensa mancha verde entre el color pardo de las montañas y el intenso azul del cielo.

—De pequeño, apenas veía a mi madre. Llegó a hacer tres trabajos para tener un techo bajo el que cobijamos. Para cuando tuve edad suficiente como para ayudarla económicamente, murió. La recuerdo corno un pálido fantasma con el corazón destrozado —miro a Alice—. No quiero que mi hijo o tú tengáis una vida como ésa. Sé que desconfías de mis ofertas, y te entiendo, pero te ruego que me dejes dar a Michael una infancia feliz.

Alice tragó saliva. No era fácil rechazar una súplica como aquélla. Y aún menos ignorar la presión que sentía en el pecho. Tampoco ella quería dejar a su hijo todo el día mientras iba a trabajar, pero no le quedaba otra opción. O trabajaba o tendría que mendigar dinero a Jasper durante el resto de su vida.

_Pero quizá no tenía por qué ser así._

Era absurdo pensar de aquella manera. Ya había confiado en Jasper una vez y la había despedido, abandonado y engañado.

«No te engañó», le dijo una voz interior. «Y aun que lo hiciera de manera muy primitiva, lo que pretendía era protegeros a Misha y a ti».

Alice decidió ignorar aquella voz. No podía ablandarse y volver a sentir debilidad por Jasper por mucho que éste la mirara con actitud suplicante o contemplara a su hijo con ternura. No volvería a enamorarse de él por muy maravilloso que aparentara ser.

Para ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos, arrebató a Jasper el currículum que todavía sujetaba entre los dedos.

—¿Esta es la primera candidata que pensabas entrevistar?

—Sí, me ha parecido que…

Alice echó una ojeada al texto y prácticamente saltó de su silla.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? No tiene experiencia. La carta de recomendación que incluye es de un club de alterne.

—Quería mantener una actitud abierta —dijo él a la defensiva—. Tu carta de recomendación la firmaba James Sinistyn y has sido la mejor secretaría que he tenido.

—Pero ésta ha cometido tres errores de ortografía. Hasta María lo habría hecho mejor —Alice arrugó el papel—. No vale la pena entrevistarla, a no ser que quieras una bailarina erótica.

—De acuerdo —refunfuñó Jasper—. La rechazaré. Quizá tu amigo James pueda darle un empleo.

Jasper tendió la mano para que le diera el papel. Cuando sus dedos se rozaron, Alice sintió una sacudida eléctrica al tiempo que Jasper la miraba. Alice creyó que la tomaría en sus brazos y la besaría hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

Jasper suspiró profundamente y ambos se inclinaron hacia delante, sobre el escritorio, a cámara lenta.

Súbitamente, llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos y, sin transición, se oyó que alguien la abría.

—Disculpe, señor. Señorita.

Alice se giró y se ruborizó al ver una sirvienta en el umbral.

—Tengo dadas órdenes muy estrictas para no ser molestado cuando estoy en el despacho —dijo Jasper.

—Lo sé, señor. Pero, si me disculpa, vengo a buscar a la señorita Brandon. Su hermana está aquí. Parece muy agitada y ha amenazado con llamar a la policía y decirle que está usted aquí en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Suélteme! —Oyó gritar Alice a su hermana—. ¡Quítese de en medio! ¿Alice? ¿Alice?

Bella entró en el despacho dando un empujón a la sirvienta. Su vestido estaba arrugado y sucio. Al ver a Alice sentada frente a Jasper en actitud relajada, se paró en seco y le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

—Parece mentira… —dijo—. ¿Es que no sabes lo que está pasando? Te he llamado un montón de veces y tú no contestas. Pensaba que estabas en un lío, que te mantenían prisionera. Y en lugar de eso, te encuentro charlando relajadamente con el hombre al que apodabas tu peor enemigo.

—Discúlpanos —dijo Alice precipitadamente, al tiempo que tomaba a su hermana de la mano y la sacaba del despacho antes de que repitiera todos los insultos que le había oído dedicarle a Jasper. No podía arriesgarse a romper el frágil equilibrio que habían alcanzado. Y mucho menos cuando estaba a punto de acceder a darle la custodia compartida de Misha.

Entró con Bella en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

—Has vuelto con él, ¿verdad? —Dijo Bella con amargura—. A pesar de todo lo que nos ha hecho, de que arruinó a nuestro padre, de que te abandonó y te engañó, de que te echó del trabajo cuando te quedaste embarazada… ¡Deberías denunciarlo!

—Bella, no pienso denunciar al padre de mi hijo.

—¿Por qué no si es un monstruo?

Alice respiró profundamente.

—Porque me he dado cuenta de que malinterpreté algunas de las cosas que hizo y ahora sé que lo que te conté de la compañía de papá no era verdad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Alice miró a su joven e idealista hermana y no fue capaz de contarle lo que su padre había hecho.

—Se produjeron algunas complicaciones de las que yo no supe nada en el momento. Jasper no arruinó a papá, sino que intentó salvar su compañía. Desgraciadamente, papá cometió algunos errores.

Bella la observó antes de añadir:

—Si Jasper no es tan mala persona, ¿por qué has decidido casarte con James y volver a Rusia?

—¿Cómo?

—¿No sabes de lo que hablo? —Su hermana pequeña, habitualmente tan inocente y confiada, soltó una amarga carcajada—. No claro que no. Y eso que he dejado diez mensajes en tu teléfono. James Sinistyn ha comprado el palacio de nuestra tatarabuela esta misma mañana. Mamá se lo ha vendido por menos de la mitad de su valor y ya se ha gastado el dinero en ropa. James piensa derruir el palacio y construir un edificio nuevo para ti.

—¿Para mí? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Siempre pensé que James era fuerte y guapo. Incluso después de que rompiera la sociedad con papá tan bruscamente, seguí pensando que era bueno. Llegué ayer para suplicarle que no tocara el palacio, convencida de que me escucharía —Bella sacudió la cabeza—, pero se limitó a reír. Dijo que el aire de Las Vegas estaba cada vez más contaminado y que tenía que construir el nuevo edificio lo antes posible para que tú y él pudierais mudaros allí en cuanto os casarais.

—¡Es mentira! —Exclamó Alice—. ¡Ni siquiera se me ha declarado!

—Se ve que piensa que no es necesario. ¿Hay alguna razón para que piense de esa manera?

Alice cruzó la gruesa alfombra azul que cubría el centro de la habitación.

—¡Sólo lo he visto en una ocasión desde que he vuelto y la única razón fue…! —Miró a un lado y a otro como si temiera que Jasper pudiera estar escuchando, agazapado en una esquina—. Pensé que mi relación con él me serviría para negociar con Jasper la custodia de Misha y obtener la libertad.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Y le pediste ayuda a James? Al verlo en el club me he dado cuenta del tipo de hombre que es en realidad. No es nuestro amigo. Si lo fuera no habría prestado dinero a nuestros padres cobrándoles un interés tan alto. Antes creía que intentaba ayudarnos, pero ahora sé que sólo se asoció con nuestro padre para estar cerca de ti. Cuando tú te fuiste a trabajar con Jasper, disolvió la sociedad y comenzó a prestarle dinero a papá para obligarlo a depender de él —Bella tomó aire—. Creo que intentaba ahogar a la familia para conseguir que te casaras con él.

—¡No es posible! —exclamó Alice.

Era verdad que James había insistido en que se casara con él e incluso había utilizado la influencia de su padre para conseguirlo, pero le costaba creer que hubiera decidido hacer daño a su familia deliberadamente. ¿Lo habría hecho?

—Sólo así se entiende su comportamiento —continuó Bella—. ¿Por qué crees que sigue prestando dinero a mamá cuando sabe que no podemos devolvérselo?

Alice se frotó la frente con gesto preocupado.

—No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré. Yo me ocuparé de todo, Bella. Tú tranquilízate. En cuanto consiga la custodia de Misha, encontraré un trabajo en Nueva York y…

—¿Acaso crees que quiere que le devuelvas el dinero? —Bella la interrumpió, mirándola como si la viera por primera vez—. Si crees que eso es lo que quiere, eres tan ingenua como mamá, quien, por otro lado, acepta su dinero porque cree que acabarás casándote con él. Y supongo que lo harás. ¿No eres la que _siempre_ se sacrifica? Acabarás premiándolo después de que ha destrozado a tu familia para poder quedarse contigo.

—¡Eso son sólo especulaciones!

—¿Estás segura? —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. A ver si maduras y ves la realidad tal cual es.

¿Su hermana pequeña le decía que madurara?

—Claro que veo la realidad.

Bella volvió a interrumpirla.

—Toda la vida te he considerado una santa porque te sacrificabas por todos nosotros. Cuando dije que quería aprender contabilidad para ayudar a la familia económicamente, tú insististe en que hiciera Bellas Artes…

—¡Sabía que el arte era tu pasión! —protestó Alice.

—Es posible —dijo Bella con sarcasmo—, pero sirve de poco cuando necesitas ganar dinero. Lo cierto era que _no_ querías mi ayuda. Siempre has querido ser la única que podía hacer algo y nunca has estado dispuesta a depender de nadie.

—¡Intentaba hacer lo mejor para ti!

—Si es así, ¿por qué no te enfrentaste a James hace años para decirle que te dejara en paz en lugar de irte a trabajar para otro? ¿Por qué te quedaste embarazada de Jasper para luego salir huyendo? Estás siempre dispuesta a defender a los demás, pero cuando se trata de ti, sólo sabes huir.

Alice la miró. Le costaba respirar.

—Bella, por favor… —musitó.

Bella la miró con frialdad.

—¡Quieres ser fuerte? Muy bien. Ahora estás metida en un buen lío con James y con Jasper. Sal de él. Pero no te engañes creyendo que tomas las decisiones por nuestro bien. Lo único que has hecho ha sido empeorar las cosas. Muchas gracias.

Dando media vuelta, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Bella! —Alice la sujetó por la muñeca—. No te marches así, por favor.

—Suéltame —dijo Bella con frialdad. Y Alice obedeció.

Después de que Bella se marchara, Alice se sentó en la cama lentamente, tratando de asimilar el feroz ataque de su hermana. Bella había sido la persona de su familia con la que siempre había podido contar. Cuando llamó a su puerta en Rusia, en lugar de interrogarla se había limitado a abrirle los brazos y dejarla llorar sobre su hombro. Había luchado contra los guardaespaldas de Jasper para evitar que le arrebataran a Misha…

Alice dejó el dormitorio con el corazón en un puño y, sin darse cuenta, fue al despacho de Jasper en busca de consuelo. Pero cuando llegó, la puerta estaba cerrada y se quedó delante de ella con la mirada extraviada. Quizá si Jasper la tomaba en sus brazos y le decía que todo iría bien podría creerlo. Y tal vez esa no era más que otra prueba de la ingenuidad de la que acababa de acusarle su hermana.

¿Tendría razón Bella? ¿Habría sido la causa de las desgracias de su familia y se engañaba al creer que había intentado encontrar soluciones?

Era verdad que nunca había plantado cara a James. Nunca le había dicho que la dejara en paz. Y cuando Ya no pudo soportar sus constantes insinuaciones, había huido de su lado para ir a trabajar con Jasper.

Y en cuanto a Jasper… Aun conociendo sus fallos, se había enamorado de él. Debería haber tenido más cuidado. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de quedarse embarazada de un hombre que ni era su marido ni tan si quiera la amaba?

Tras unos minutos, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al dormitorio de Misha, que seguía durmiendo en su cuna. Lo tomó delicadamente y lo acunó en brazos, sentada en una mecedora. Miró por la ventana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y contempló la piscina donde, por un breve instante, aquella mañana se había sentido parte de una familia feliz.

¿Cómo podría solucionar todo lo que había hecho mal?

¿Cómo podía corregir sus errores?

En primer lugar, debía pedir ayuda. Bella tenía razón. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que se mecía. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad. Misha no debía sufrir las consecuencias de que su madre no fuera capaz de estar cerca de su padre. Por mucho que quisiera volver a Nueva York, no debía hacerlo. Debía vivir lo bastante cerca de Jasper como para que pudieran criarlo juntos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Misha.

Pero no se casaría con Jasper. No podía ser su mujer y entregarse a un hombre que no la amaba. Compartiría la educación de Misha con él. Nada más. Ella necesitaba una casa propia, una vida propia. Un trabajo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó. Conseguiría que Jasper volviera a contratarla.

Era la solución perfecta. Podrían viajar juntos, de manera que Misha estaría con su padre y con su madre. Además, Jasper le pagaría un salario que no conseguiría en ningún otro sitio. Tanto, que incluso podría ir pagando la deuda que su familia había contraído con James.

No le resultaría fácil estar con Jasper a diario, ni verlo salir con otras mujeres, pero acabaría por acostumbrarse. Asumiría la responsabilidad de las decisiones que adoptaba.

Misha suspiró y, abriendo los ojos, sonrió a Alice. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sólo le quedaba convencer a Jasper de que la contratara y todos sus problemas se irían resolviendo. No sería sencillo, pero, por otro lado, Jasper le había pedido ayuda con la selección de candidatas. Alice sonrió para sí. Fingiría estar revisando los currículums mientras iba asumiendo las tareas de secretaria ejecutiva. Le demostraría a Jasper que podía trabajar y seguir siendo una buena madre.

—¿Qué tiene ésta de malo? —preguntó Jasper, exasperado—. ¡Carmen Ortega tiene treinta años de experiencia en grandes empresas!

—En empresas con accionistas —dijo Alice con dulzura, al tiempo que tiraba el currículum a la papelera—. Está acostumbrada a lidiar con muchos jefes en lugar de con uno. No te serviría.

Jasper no la entendía. Llevaban nueve días revisando los currículums y Alice ponía pegas a todos. Pero como le había pedido que lo ayudara, tenía que continuar la farsa hasta que consiguiera que se enamorara de él.

Estaba resultándole más difícil de lo que había imaginado inicialmente.

Su plan original era conquistarla con cenas románticas regalos y excursiones. Pero Alice había convertido cada oportunidad en horas de trabajo, tomando notas y haciendo preguntas sobre los nuevos proyectos de la empresa.

El día que le dio un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones, le dio las gracias por recordar que era el día de la secretaria. ¿Cómo iba a acordarse de un día tan estúpido si es que era verdad que existía?

Las excursiones con Michael por el desierto y en el L'Hermitage habían sido muy placenteras. Jasper había paseado con su hijo en brazos y al llegar al vestíbulo del hotel había susurrado lleno de orgullo:

—Algún día todo esto será tuyo.

Pero aunque Alice parecía contenta de que estuviera aprendiendo a ser un buen padre, no parecía lo bastante entusiasmada como para caer rendida a sus pies.

Al menos, todos aquellos días habían conducido a una gran mejora en su despacho Las pilas de papeles habían sido archivadas y sus citas habían sido reorganizadas de manera que su horario resultara mucho más racional. En nueve días, Alice había conseguido sustituir la ineptitud de María por eficacia y sentido común.

Jasper deslizó la mirada por su despacho pensando que no le costaría acostumbrarse a todo aquello. Luego, se paró en seco al darse cuenta de que no podía permitírselo. Cuando se cumpliera el plazo de diez días, Alice volvería a ser exclusivamente madre. Su lugar estaba en casa, cuidando de su hijo, rodeada de lujo y comodidades.

Lo cierto era que había resultado agradable trabajar desde casa en lugar de acudir a las oficinas del casino. Había pasado mucho más tiempo con Alice y con Michael. Alice seguía dándole de mamar y el niño pasaba las tardes con ellos, en el despacho. En aquel momento, estaba en su dormitorio, haciendo la siesta, pero hasta hacía unos minutos, había estado echado en una alfombra en el suelo, golpeando unos juguetes colgados de una cuerda y riendo a carcajadas. Al recordarlo, Jasper esbozó una sonrisa.

Sacudió la cabeza amonestándose por los malos hábitos que estaba adquiriendo. No podía trabajar sus habituales dieciséis horas si era distraído constantemente por las risas de su hijo y la atractiva presencia de Alice. Tenía que mantenerse fiel al plan original. Alice dejaría de actuar de secretaria y encontraría a alguien para sustituirla.

El problema era que tenía que marcharse al día siguiente y sólo le quedaba una noche para conquistar a Alice antes de partir para Singapur. Había llegado el momento de ser creativo. No le quedaba más remedio que sacar el tema de… los _sentimientos_. No tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía, pero improvisaría. Le hablaría de su infancia. ¿No les encantaban a las mujeres las historias lacrimógenas de pobreza e infortunio?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al ver a Alice a cuatro patas, al lado de la papelera. Su perfecto trasero embutido en una ceñida falda hizo que su imaginación se disparara automáticamente.

—Recoger un papel —dijo Alice, tomando un currículum arrugado. Al hacerlo, vio otro papel detrás de la papelera, Jasper se tensó al darse cuenta de que había descubierto el sobre azul que había tirado aquella misma mañana.

Alice se sentó sobre los talones y lo leyó.

—Tiene sello griego —Jasper tomó otro currículum—. ¿Has leído éste?

Alice no se dejó distraer.

—¿Cuándo has recibido esta carta? —preguntó, alzando el sobre en la mano.

—Ayer —respondió Jasper.

Alice se retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara.

—No la has abierto.

—¿Y?

—¿No vas a leerla?

—Es obvio que mi respuesta ha sido tirarla a la papelera.

—Pero si la viuda de tu padre te escribe para reconciliarse…

—No necesito reconciliarme con nadie —dijo Jasper, cortante—. Mi padre no significaba nada para mí y ahora está muerto, ¿por qué iba a querer relacionarme con su viuda? Si ella quiere, puede escribirme. Pero también yo tengo derecho a tirar sus cartas sin leerlas sin que tú me sermonees.

Recordaba con toda nitidez la primera carta que había recibido de aquella mujer desde Grecia. En ella le informaba de la muerte de su padre y de que había heredado una parte de su negocio de transporte marítimo. El negocio que, ya de adulto, Jasper había intentado llevar a la quiebra. También le decía que su padre era el inversor anónimo que le había proporcionado los fondos para montar Hale Resorts.

Aun así, Jasper se había negado a acudir al funeral o a conocer a sus hermanastros. También había rechazado las acciones de la empresa. No había querido tener nada que ver con la familia que había sido más importante para su padre que él y que su madre.

Pero lo que le había perturbado más había sido el cálido afecto que destilaba la carta de aquella mujer. La confusión y el dolor lo habían conducido a la casa de Alice en busca de consuelo… Y habían concebido a Michael.

Alice lo miraba como si pudiera leer su pensamiento.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir odiando a tu padre sabiendo que te ayudó?

—De haber sabido que era el inversor que me permitió construir mi primer hotel, habría rechazado el capital.

—Pero…

—Cuando sedujo a mi madre era un hombre casado y en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada, la envió a Nueva York. No significa nada para mí.

—Pero tu madrastra…

—No vuelvas a llamarla así.

—La… la viuda de tu padre te explicó que tu madre había rechazado la mensualidad que tu padre quería pagarle.

Así era. Jasper recordaba que la mujer griega le había contado en la carta que su padre siempre lo había querido, que había intentado visitarlo y mantenerlo, pero que su madre había rechazado toda ayuda. Incluso dijo que era ella quien había tomado la decisión de marcharse a Nueva York, y que su padre se había quedado destrozado cuando ella se fue. Decía que su madre no le había dejado ver nunca a su hijo a pesar de que él había seguido insistiendo el resto de su vida.

Jasper no sabía a quién creer, pero había optado por su madre. Puesto que ella había cuidado de él, debía serle leal.

Así que no estaba dispuesto a leer más cartas. El pasado estaba muerto y no quería resucitarlo.

Desafortunadamente, Alice, que lo miraba con los labios apretados, era de distinta opinión.

—Voy a leerla —dijo con determinación. Jasper le sujetó la mano.

—¿No será que quieres resolver los problemas de mi familia para ignorar los de la tuya?

Alice titubeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué ha venido tu hermana? Y no me contestes con evasivas.

Alice tiró del brazo para soltarse, pero Jasper la sujetó con firmeza.

—No ha pasado nada —masculló Alice—. Sólo ha sido una pelea familiar.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con James Sinistyn?

Alice se zafó de él con una violencia que le desconcertó.

—¡No te metas donde no te llaman! ¡No necesito ni tu compasión ni tu ayuda! Puedo ocuparme yo sola… —Alice tomó un abrecartas y lo metió en la solapa del sobre con tanta brusquedad, que se deslizó y le cortó la mano. Dio un grito y alzó la mano ensangrentada.

—Déjame ver —dijo Jasper.

Alice miró hacia otro lado para ocultar las lágrimas. Jasper le tomó la mano y le examinó la herida. La sangre le manchó el puño de la camisa.

—No parece que necesites puntos —se había hecho las suficientes heridas en la época en la que boxeaba obsesivamente como para poder juzgar—. Será mejor que lavemos la herida para que no se infecte.

La condujo al cuarto de baño y le puso la mano bajo el chorro de agua. Luego, lo secó delicadamente y sacó un antiséptico de un armario.

—Esto puede que te escueza un poco —le advirtió. Alice cerró los ojos. Jasper le sujetó los dedos para obligarlo a estirar la mano y sintió una punzada en el corazón al saber que, aunque fuera por su bien, le estaba haciendo daño.

Cuando concluyó, le puso una tirita.

—Ya está —exclamó.

Alice abrió los ojos.

—Gracias —dijo, e hizo ademán de marcharse. Pero Jasper la detuvo.

—Alice, dime por qué Sinistyn tiene poder sobre ti.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Mientes fatal.

—No quiero ni tu caridad ni tu ayuda —dijo Alice—. Es un asunto familiar privado.

Pero a la vez que hablaba, Jasper podía ver las señales que contradecían sus palabras: el temblor de la barbilla, la nerviosa agitación de sus pestañas…

—A no ser que afecte a mi hijo.

Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Crees que pondría en peligro a Misha?

Jasper la miró en silencio hasta que Alice se ruborizó. Mejor así. Ocasionalmente, debía recordarle los meses durante los que había arrastrado a Michael de un frío y desnudo apartamento a otro.

—¡Vete al infierno! —exclamó Alice. Y salió.

Jasper le dio alcance antes de que llegara a la puerta del despacho.

—Cuéntamelo o se lo sacaré a Sinistyn a golpes. O puedo pedirle a Alistair que localice a Bella. No puede haber ido demasiado lejos.

—¡No, por favor, no! —Alice se dejó caer en la silla más próxima y con un suspiró de resignación, añadió—: Está bien. Te lo diré. Le debemos dinero.

—¿Cuánto?

Alice tomó aire. No se atrevía a mirar a Jasper a la cara.

—Llegaron a ser seis millones, pero ahora son cuatro —dejó escapar un risa nerviosa. Apoyando los codos en las rodillas, se masajeó las sienes—. Nos cobra un treinta y cinco por ciento de interés diario. Por eso fuimos al palacio de nuestra tatarabuela. Pensábamos arreglarlo y venderlo. Pero para poder hacerlo habitable, requiere una inversión millonaria.

—Deberías haberme pedido el dinero a mí.

—¿Crees que me vendería por un palacio?

—¡Alice!

—Gracias por tu generosa oferta, pero ya hemos encontrado comprador.

—¿Para ti o para el palacio? —preguntó Jasper para provocarla. Prefería verla furiosa que con la mirada perdida y la expresión abatida que tenía en aquel momento. Pero Alice ni siquiera reaccionó.

—Supongo que para los dos —dijo con un hilo de voz—. James le ha comprado el palacio a mi madre por dos millones. Pero eso la deuda se ha reducido. Piensa derruirlo y construir una casa como regalo de bodas para mí.

—¿Qué? —explotó Jasper.

—Jasper ha querido hacerme suya desde hace años —masajeándose la nuca, Alice se puso en pie y siguió hablando mientras caminaba por la habitación—. Ha dejado dinero a la familia con la seguridad de que llegaría un momento en que no podríamos pagarle. Creo que era así como pretendía… arrinconarme.

Jasper estaba furioso. Miró a Alice y exclamó:

—¡Lo mataré!

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Voy a hablar con él, a decirle que no lo amo y que no pienso casarme con él. Pero si quieres, hay algo que puedes hacer para ayudarme.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Jasper, aliviado por las palabras de Alice respecto a James.

Ella lo miró con expresión suplicante.

—Contratarme como tu secretaria para que pueda pagar la deuda familiar.

—Te he dicho que yo la pagaré —dijo Jasper.

—Por favor, contrátame —le rogó Alice.

Jasper habría querido tomarla en sus brazos y calmarla, pero se limitó a sujetarle la mano.

—Te juro por mi vida que cuidaré de ti y de tu familia.

—Sólo quiero un trabajo —Alice se humedeció los labios. Aquellos labios voluptuosos que estaban hechos para besar. Jasper no podía apartar la mirada de ellos mientras se preguntaba cómo había conseguido no besarla en todos aquellos días. Intentó concentrarse en lo que Alice le decía—: Trabajaré en casa para poder cuidar de Misha. Y tú te alegrarás de volver a contar conmigo.

—No —contestó Jasper, enfadándose consigo mismo por lo tentador que le resultaba ceder ante la presión de Alice—. No quiero que seas mi secretaria, quiero que seas mi esposa.

—Jasper, por favor —Alice se cruzó de brazos y al hacerlo, empujó sus senos hacia arriba, apretándolos Contra la fina camisa blanca que vestía—. Lo necesito tanto…

Él también. Sin mediar palabra, Jasper la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.


	8. Te Amo

Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.

Reviews si les gusto el capitulo, muchas gracias a quien agrego la historia favorito. Agradezco los reviews a Romy92, Shiru92, Lyzz Cullen, **Jazmin Cullen Princess.**

**Hoy subiré dos capítulos.**

Alice no pudo ni quiso detenerlo. Jasper la besó apasionadamente al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuello, y ella sintió que todo el cuerpo se le relajaba. Por un instante, creyó que todos sus problemas se habían evaporado, que estaba segura en brazos de Jasper, que él la protegería, que la amaba…

La lengua de Jasper exploró su boca, enredándose con la de ella. Alice se apoyó en él con un suspiro de bienestar.

—Alice —susurró Jasper, acariciándola con su aliento—. Tu sitio está a mi lado, para siempre.

La aprisionó contra el escritorio mientras dejaba un rastro de besos por el lateral de su cuello. Luego hundió los dedos en su cabello para quitarle las horquillas con las que aquel día se había recogido el pelo. Alice posó la mano sobre sus poderosos hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Jasper metió los dedos por dentro de la cintura de su falda para sacarle la camisa y ella contuvo el aliento al sentir que acariciaba la piel de su estómago.

Sin previo aviso, Jasper la colocó sobre el escritorio, apartando con su cuerpo los papeles que lo ocupaban, y le tomó las piernas para entrelazárselas a la cintura. A través de sus finos pantalones, Alice podía sentir cuánto la deseaba. Tanto como ella a él. Pero tenía miedo a confiar en Jasper, a entregarse a él. ¿Y si se atrevía a depender de él y acaba destrozándola?

No podía dejarse llevar por el deseo. Si accedía a ser su mujer, su relación acabaría en tragedia. ¡No podía comprometerse con un hombre que no la amaba!

Jasper se apartó de ella para mirarla a la cara.

—Estás temblando —musitó.

Como excusa, Alice señaló los papeles y los portátiles que estaban sobre el escritorio.

—No podemos hacer esto —dijo, jadeante—. Tenemos demasiado…

Con un gruñido, Jasper despejó el escritorio con la mano y se inclinó sobre Alice hasta que la tumbó sobre la superficie de madera.

—Aquí y ahora.

—Jasper…

Jasper presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, y mirándola a apenas unos centímetros, con los ojos como dos brasas, musitó:

—Dime que tú no lo quieres. Dime que no me deseas.

Alice se humedeció los labios para intentar articular aquellas palabras, pero no fue capaz de mentir.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que Jasper le desabrochara la Camisa lentamente al tiempo que iba besando cada milímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto, hasta que acabó de quitársela. Inconscientemente, dejándose llevar, Alice susurró:

—Por favor.

Jasper se detuvo.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

«Por favor, date prisa». «Por favor, hazme el amor». «Por favor, ámame».

—Espera —dijo Alice, jadeante.

Para su sorpresa, Jasper obedeció y retiró las manos de su cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos y vio que se había incorporado sobre un codo y la observaba con una expresión que no había visto nunca en su rostro. O sí. Al menos en una ocasión: la noche en que habían concebido a Misha. Jasper Hale, el imperturbable millonario, la miraba con ternura y vulnerabilidad, como si sólo ella tuviera el poder de hacerle daño. O de salvarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, _zoe mou_? —preguntó en un susurró.

—Tengo miedo —dijo Alice con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿De qué?

—De que me hagas daño —musitó ella.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Jasper al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza.

—Yo jamás te haría daño, _agapi mu_. Jamás —y en aquel instante, Alice tuvo la certeza de que Jasper no mentía. Luego, él añadió—: Te prometo que tendré cuidado. Te lo juro por mi vida —de un rápido movimiento le quitó la falda y exclamó con admiración—. ¡Eres tan hermosa…!

Alice alargó las manos hacia él y le desabrochó la camisa. Al contrario que Jasper, sus dedos se movían con torpeza. Le temblaban tanto que, tras pelear con el último botón, optó por tirar del tejido hasta rasgarlo.

—Acabas de destrozar mi camisa favorita —bromeó Jasper.

—Has elegido mal día para ponértela —musitó ella.

Dejando escapar un ronco quejido, Jasper se inclinó sobre ella, acariciándole los senos por debajo del encaje del sujetador hasta dejarla sin aliento. A continuación, le soltó el sujetador y lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Preciosa! —exclamó una vez más, cubriendo sus senos con las manos.

Alice se arqueó contra él para sentirlo más cerca y Jasper agachó la cabeza para acariciarla con la lengua. Cuando se detuvo bruscamente, Alice, desconcertada, miró hacia abajo y vio que de uno de sus pezones escapaba un hilo de leche. Por un instante, pensó que era una situación embarazosa, pero enseguida se dijo que estar amamantando no era nada de lo que avergonzarse. Lo único…

Mirándola, Jasper arqueó una ceja antes de volver a agachar la cabeza y pasar la lengua por su otro pezón. Alice gimió de placer y contuvo el aliento al sentir que Jasper se deslizaba hacia abajo, hasta que su cabeza alcanzó su entrepierna.

Con movimientos lentos y sensuales, le acarició con la lengua el más íntimo punto de su cuerpo. Con cada caricia, su lengua parecía alcanzar cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, dejándola temblorosa y en expectante tensión.

Alice hundió los dedos en el cabello de Jasper al tiempo que mantenía la mirada fija en el techo, consciente de que debería hacerlo parar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Estaba desnuda en el despacho, tumbada sobre el escritorio, con las piernas extendidas y su jefe, el donjuán que todas las mujeres deseaban, estaba acariciándole con la lengua hasta llevarla al límite.

Y lo alcanzó. Oyó un grito sofocado y se dio cuenta de que había escapado de su garganta. Durante varios segundos sólo fue capaz de concentrarse en respirar. Jasper la tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí al tiempo que le dedicaba palabras afectuosas. Alice se dio cuenta de que él ni siquiera estaba desnudo del todo, pero podía sentir su sexo firme y duro presionándola a través del pantalón.

¿Por qué no intentaba hacerle el amor?

Alice empezó a acariciarlo a través de la ropa, pero él le sujetó la mano.

—Cásate conmigo, Alice —dijo, mirándola fijamente—. Sé mi mujer.

«Sí, sí».

—No puedo —se oyó decir Alice. Como respuesta. Jasper se separó de ella—. Podemos criar juntos a nuestro hijo, pero no puedo casarme contigo, Jasper. No saldría bien.

—Eso dices tú —desviando la mirada, Jasper empezó a atarse la camisa.

Alice se incorporó, todavía en una nebulosa.

—¿No entiendes que nunca seríamos felices juntos?

—No. Sólo veo una mujer malcriada que está decidida a lanzar su felicidad por la borda.

—Tú no me amas y… —comenzó a decir ella, rezando para que él la contradijera.

Pero en lugar de eso, Jasper la interrumpió para decir:

—Ni tú a mí —la expresión de su rostro, tan dulce y cálida hasta hacía unos segundos, era fría y distante—. Pero los dos amamos a nuestro hijo. Estoy intentando hacer lo mejor para él, y me gustaría que tú actuaras de la misma manera.

—¡Eso es lo que hago! —exclamó Alice, indignada.

Jasper acabó de abrocharse la camisa.

—¿Qué he hecho para que me odies tanto, Alice? Sólo he intentado cuidar de ti. Alguien tiene que asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar de la familia que hemos creado, sobre todo porque parece que a ti te da lo mismo.

—¡Sabes que eso no es verdad!

Jasper sonrió con amargura.

—Voy a ver a Sinistyn y a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas antes de que consiga convertirse en el padrastro de mi hijo. Al contrario que tú, yo no tengo ningún problema en plantarle cara. Se ve que te importa más que yo.

—Jasper, no pretendo hacerte daño. Quiero resolver esto yo sola.

—Es demasiado tarde.

—No es tu problema, sino el mío. Soy yo quien debe…

—¡Dios mío! No confías en mí, ¿verdad? Da lo mismo lo que haga o lo que diga. Prefieres pelearte conmigo y poneros a ti y a nuestro hijo en peligro antes que contar conmigo —Jasper se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta—. Siempre te he admirado, Alice. Es una lástima que, como mujer, carezcas del sentido común que tienes como secretaria.

Sus palabras aplastaron a Alice. Con el rostro semioculto en la penumbra, Jasper concluyó:

—Echa un vistazo a los currículums y consígueme una secretaria. Cuando vuelva, quiero que me des un nombre Ya me he cansado de pelear contigo.

Jasper, sombrío, iba en la limusina, revisando los detalles del acuerdo de Singapur camino del casino.

Había perdió el control, algo que raramente le sucedía.

Alice estaba volviéndolo loco. La había acusado de dejarse llevar por las emociones, pero a él le estaba pasando lo mismo.

Le horrorizaba recordar cómo le había gritado. Nada había salido tal y como lo había planeado. Gritarle no era la manera de conseguir que Alice se enamorara de él.

Reclinándose en el respaldo del asiento, suspiró y miró por la ventanilla con la mirada extraviada. Había estado a punto de conseguirlo. Al sentirla estremecerse bajo sus caricias había tenido la certeza de que aceptaría su propuesta. Esa era la única razón de que se hubiera contenido en lugar de arrastrarla hasta su cama. Si no le había hecho el amor, era porque sólo quería hacerlo cuando fuera su esposa.

Apretó los dientes. Tendría que olvidar esos estúpidos escrúpulos. Sólo le quedaban veinticuatro horas y cuando volviera a seducirla, conseguiría las dos cosas: poseerla y arrancarle la promesa de casarse con él. Sin darle tiempo a arrepentirse, la llevaría a una capilla de las que celebraban ceremonias de día y de noche, y la obligaría a firmar el certificado.

Lanzó una ojeada hacia el documento que llevaba en el maletín. Sus abogados ya habían redactado un acuerdo prematrimonial de separación de bienes. Pero aunque se separaran, él la mantendría el resto de su vida. Hasta se ocuparía de su madre si eso la hacía feliz. El acuerdo sólo tenía un objetivo: reducir las posibilidades de que Alice cayera en la tentación de abandonarlo.

Hizo girar el cuello para relajarse y repasó mentalmente su plan. Cuando acabara con Sinistyn, seduciría a Alice hasta hacerle perder la razón y conseguir que firmara el certificado. Luego, irían a un juzgado y de allí, a una capilla.

Abrió y cerró los dedos para desentumecerlos. No podía dejar de pensar en Alice. Llevaban tantos días juntos, hacían tan buen equipo… Juntos, eran imbatibles.

«¡No!» gritó para sí. Había tomado una decisión y actuaría en consecuencia. Contrataría una nueva secretaria, se casaría con Alice y mantendría su vida profesional y su vida doméstica separadas. Disfrutaría de Alice por las noches, vería a su hijo cada día y seguiría trabajando dieciocho horas diarias en su oficina. Esa era la vida que quería tener. La vida que podía controlar.

Pero para ello. Alice _tenía_ que casarse con él. Sin eso, todo lo demás se colapsaba.

Se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiró. Había llegado la hora de jugar su último as. Al día siguiente se marchaba a Singapur. El nuevo casino se convertiría en un buen activo a añadir a la fortuna de su hijo. Pero primero, tenía que sellar el acuerdo con Alice.

Le diría que la amaba. Jamás había pronunciado aquellas palabras, pero mentiría para conseguir que claudicara. De hecho, se había jurado no decirlas nunca a nadie, pero estaba dispuesto a renunciar a parte de su dignidad para proteger a su familia.

Le diría que la amaba y conseguiría que lo creyera. También lograría convencerla de que podía ser un buen marido, de que se merecía su amor. Y aunque todo fuera una gran mentira…

Tuvo una imagen de Alice en su cama. Desnuda, con el cabello alborotado, mirándolo con una dulce e inocente sonrisa, y sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentarla.

A la vez que su chofer detenía el coche en el aparcamiento del L'Hermitage, se concentró en el encuentro que estaba a punto de mantener con James Sinistyn, al que había llamado para que acudiera al casino.

No podía culparlo de que deseara a Alice. Cualquier hombre la desearía. Pero Sinistyn había ido demasiado lejos al intentar obligarla a que se casara con él chantajeándola con su familia.

Una vez más cruzaron su mente distintas imágenes de Alice durante la semana previa: Alice riendo en la piscina, jugando con el niño, sonriéndole. Era tan hermosa y estaba tan llena de vida… ¿Cómo osaba Sinistyn intentar mantenerla cautiva? ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar derrotarla por medio de la manipulación y la fuerza cuando no le pertenecía?

—Ha llegado la hora de que te enfrentes a alguien de tu misma talla —masculló, al tiempo que entraba en las oficinas.

—¿Decía algo, señor? —preguntó Margaret, la administrativa del casino que lo ayudaba con las labores secretariales hasta que encontrara una nueva secretaria ejecutiva.

—Avísame cuando llegué James Sinistyn.

Cerró la puerta de su despacho y contempló la ciudad por el gran ventanal que daba al Boulevard de las Vegas. Luego, fue a servirse una copa, pero se quedó parado con la botella en el aire antes de volver a dejarla en su sitio.

¿No estaría él actuando como Sinistyn al intentar poseer a Alice? No, no era lo mismo. Sinistyn quería casarse con Alice para satisfacer un deseo egoístas mientras que él sólo quería proteger a su hijo.

«Aun así», le dijo la voz de la conciencia, «quieres que se enamore de tus falsas promesas. ¿No te hace eso igual de despreciable?».

Jasper no quiso considerar esa posibilidad. Intentó centrarse en el acuerdo de Singapur, pero no lo consiguió, y optó por golpear el saco de boxeo que colgaba en una esquina del despacho. El dolor lo ayudó a centrarse.

Dos nudillos le sangraban cuando fue hacia la ventana desde la que podía controlar el casino. Miró el reloj con gesto de impaciencia. Sinistyn se retrasaba dos minutos.

De pronto, entornó los ojos y aguzó la vista. Sinistyn no llegaba tarde. Estaba en el casino, debajo de la araña de cristal, entre las columnas doradas y los jugadores que apostaban en la ruleta o en las máquinas tragaperras.

Y no estaba solo. Dos guardaespaldas lo acompañaban. Pero no era con ellos con quien hablaba, sino con Alice.

_Alice_. Vestía la misma camisa blanca y la falda gris que llevaba hacía unas horas, pero estaba aún más atractiva. El cabello le colgaba hasta los hombros, sus voluptuosos labios, pintados de rosa, estaban hinchados, como si acabara de saltar de la cama. Era la mujer más seductora que había conocido en su vida, una mezcla de inocencia y provocación con un envoltorio espectacular.

Jasper maldijo entre dientes. Alice lo había desobedecido y había acudido en busca de Sinistyn. Desde aquella distancia, no podía ver sus rostros. ¿Qué estada diciendo Alice? ¿Qué decía él? Apretó los puños y se dirigió al ascensor.

Cuando llegó al piso del casino, hizo una señal a Alistair para que lo siguiera con dos guardaespaldas.

Seguido por su escolta, avanzó entre el ruido de las máquinas tragaperras y los jugadores hacia Alice y Sinistyn. Apenas podía contener la ira que sentía.

¿Por qué Alice no confiaba en su capacidad para resolver la situación? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

—Sinistyn —dijo con frialdad al tiempo que posaba la mano en el hombro del ruso—. Vayamos a hablar arriba —lanzó una mirada a Alice y añadió—: Márchate.

—Yo me quedo —dijo ella, alzando la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

Jasper oyó que Sinistyn sofocaba una risita cínica, y apretó los puños.

—Deja que me ocupe yo —dijo a Alice.

—Se trata de mi problema, y debo resolverlo yo —dijo Alice. Y para horror de Jasper, posó la mano en el velludo brazo de Sinistyn y, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dijo—: James, siento haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

—Ya era hora de que te decidieras, _loobemaya_. He esperado demasiado tiempo a que te casaras conmigo —James sonrió con desdén a Jasper y continuó—: Sabía que acabarías eligiendo al mejor.

Jasper sintió náuseas. ¿Sería verdad que Alice confiaba más en aquel tipejo que en él?

—Te equivocas —Alice sacudió la cabeza—. Eso es lo que he venido a decirte. Lo siento, James, pero no te amo y nunca te he amado. Debería habértelo aclarado hace diez años: jamás me casaré contigo aunque mi familia te deba dinero. Jamás.

Sinistyn adoptó una actitud amenazadora.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Has comprado el palacio en balde. Mi única relación contigo desde este momento es la de prestamista y deudor.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Sinistyn. Apretó los dientes con rabia.

—La semana pasada, en el club, insinuaste algo muy distinto.

Alice tomó aire y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Necesitaba tu ayuda para conseguir la custodia de mi hijo. Cometí un error, pero tú también lo cometiste al prestar dinero a mis padres a un interés del treinta y cinco por cien mientras decías ser nuestro amigo.

—Tu padre me aseguró que serías mía. Prometió convencerte.

—Y lo intentó, pero yo nunca cedí. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, James, ha llegado la hora de la verdad: nunca me casaré contigo. ¿Podemos despedirnos como amigos?

Sinistyn miró con desdén la mano que Alice le tendió y en lugar de estrecharla, la asió con fuerza por el brazo.

—Te he esperado —dijo en tono amenazador—, he tratado de ser amable, pero está claro que sólo en tiendes una lengua. Alice, eres mía, sólo mía.

Jasper se interpuso entre ellos y derribó a Sinistyn de un puñetazo.

—¡No la toques! —gritó. Quería destrozar a James. Quería matarlo por haber hecho daño a Alice.

La oyó gritar y se volvió. Sus hombres apenas podían contener a los de Sinistyn. Estaba a punto de iniciarse una batalla con los clientes del casino como testigos.

Jasper respiró hondo y se separó de Sinistyn.

—Sacadlo de aquí —ordenó a Alistair. Éste hizo un gesto y al instante apareció un batallón de guardas de seguridad. Con una sonrisa sarcástica, Alistair señaló la puerta con el brazo y dijo—: ¡Caballeros…!

Uno de los guardaespaldas de Sinistyn fue a ayudar a su jefe a ponerse en pie, pero éste retiró el brazo con brusquedad y se incorporó por sí mismo.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, Hale —dijo. Y luego, mirando a Alice, añadió—: Tú también.

Luego, salió precipitadamente, escoltado por sus hombres.

—Me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a entrar —dijo Alistair a su jefe. Luego, dirigiéndose a los curiosos, añadió—: Se acabó el espectáculo, amigos.

—Jasper, lo siento —dijo Alice, cobijándose en sus brazos—. Ha sido mi culpa. Tenías razón —continuó, llorosa, al tiempo que él le acariciaba el cabello—. Debí confiar en ti. He sido cobarde y egoísta —sollozando, apoyó el rostro en el pecho de Jasper—. He huido de ti cuando sólo pretendías protegerme. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Jasper había tenido razón respecto a James desde el principio. Alice sentía un nudo en el estómago. Siempre había desconfiado de él, pero jamás habría creído que sería capaz de hacerle daño. También Bella había intentado avisarla, pero no quiso escucharla. Jasper había estado en lo cierto desde el primer momento. Quizá se había equivocado en los métodos, pero sus motivos habían sido buenos. Era fuerte, leal y honesto, y había convertido su nueva familia en su prioridad. ¿Por qué no había actuado ella de la misma manera? ¿Por qué no había tenido el valor de quedarse y luchar, en lugar de pensar lo peor de él?

—Perdóname —dijo una vez más.

A Jasper le acarició los labios con expresión inescrutable y dijo:

—No hay nada que perdonar.

Alice fue consciente súbitamente del murmullo de la gente y del ruido de las máquinas tragaperras.

—Necesito hablar contigo antes de que vayas a Singapur —susurró.

—Vayamos arriba —dijo Jasper. Y pasándole el brazo por los hombros la condujo hacia el ascensor.

Alice pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo y se agarró a su cintura. Estaba cansada de sentir frío en su interior. Jasper había dejado claro que ya no quería pelear con ella. Había intentado en vano convencerlo de que podía ser al mismo tiempo una buena madre y una buena empleada. Pero era demasiado tarde. Jasper no la quería como secretaria, sólo quería que cumpliera el trato.

Había fracasado.

En cuanto llegaran al despacho Jasper exigiría que le proporcionara el nombre de una secretaria, ella se lo daría y él partiría a Singapur. No le quedaría más alternativa que hacer las maletas y marcharse a emprender una nueva vida en Nueva York.

—Una nueva vida en libertad, pero en la que carecería de lo que deseaba más desesperadamente: el hombre al que amaba.

Porque lo amaba, no tenía sentido seguir negándolo. Sin embargo, él no quería contratarla y ella no estaba dispuesta a casarse si no era por amor, así que estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Si la relación tenía que terminar, quería conservar un último recuerdo. Una noche juntos, oyendo la risa de Jasper. Una noche en la que actuar con arrojo, sin inhibiciones amándolo con todo su corazón. Una noche en la que demostrarle cuánto confiaba en él.

Para eso, tendría que vencer la resistencia de Jasper a hacerle el amor si no era su esposa. ¿Lo conseguiría, aunque sólo fuera por una noche?

Nunca había seducido a un hombre y quizá había llegado el momento de intentarlo.

Sorprendiéndose de su osadía, le acarició la cintura por encima de la camisa.

—Te has cambiado de camisa —dijo con picardía.

Notó que Jasper contenía el aliento al sentir la caricia de sus dedos, pero habló con voz neutra.

—Has roto la que llevaba antes.

—Lo siento —Alice frotó su seno contra el lateral de Jasper mientras caminaba, y lo oyó emitir un sofocado gemido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Tú que crees? —dijo ella con fingida inocencia.

Jasper aceleró el paso y en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, se abalanzó sobre Alice. Aprisionándola contra la pared metálica, la besó vorazmente, recorriéndole el cuerpo con las manos.

—Me vuelves loco —le susurró al oído—. Te deseo. Alice. Me muero por poseerte.

—Me alegro —dijo ella. Le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y le acarició el torso—. Esta vez no voy a consentir que me rechaces —añadió, provocativa. Le desabrochó la camisa con una destreza de la que se sorprendió—. No quiero esperar más. A cambio, prométeme que no vas a exigirme que me case contigo.

—Alice —dijo él con la respiración entrecortada—. Los dos sabemos…

—Déjalo para más tarde —Alice sabía lo que iba a decir y no quería oírlo. Ya se enfrentaría a la verdad al día siguiente, pero aquella noche quería detener el tiempo. Pasarían juntos una noche perfecta, inolvidable, que se convertiría en el mejor recuerdo de su vida. Un recuerdo que invocaría cada vez que estuviera sola y triste, y que la ayudaría a sobrellevar los momentos difíciles.

Aquella noche se iba a entregar a Jasper plenamente.

«Te amo, Jasper, te amo».

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó él.

¿Habría dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta? Alice se apresuró a distraerlo.

—He dicho que hoy no se habla de nada —alargó las manos hacia la cintura de Jasper, le soltó el cinturón y, tirando de él, lo dejó caer al suelo.

Luego, acarició el torso de Jasper al tiempo que se pegaba a él provocativamente. Con una pícara sonrisa, empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Jasper espiró sonoramente y, asiéndola por ambas muñecas, le subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se los sujetó contra la pared.

—¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres? —dijo, jadeante—. ¿Aquí, en el ascensor?

Alice forcejeó para soltarse. Ansiaba sentir la piel desnuda de Jasper contra la suya.

Sonó el timbre del ascensor al detenerse y se abrieron las puertas. Alice se sentía embriagada de deseo Jasper la tomó en brazos y entró con ella en su apartamento.

En el salón, tan sólo había un sofá rojo sobre una moqueta blanca, del mismo color que las paredes. Jasper la llevó hasta el dormitorio. Dio a un botón y la habitación se iluminó de una cálida luz anaranjada. Alice se había preguntado a menudo cómo sería aquel dormitorio. Resultaba austero, espartano, casi fantasmal. El suelo estaba embaldosa de blanco y sobre él, delante de una chimenea de adobe, había una alfombra blanca. En el centro, rodeada de espacio vacío, estaba una gigantesca cama.

Jasper comenzó a besar a Alice y ella cerró los ojos. Olvidó dónde estaba, lo olvido todo. Jasper la dejó delicadamente sobre la cama y le acarició el cabello. Luego, deslizó la mano por su mejilla y por su cuello, hasta posarla sobre su corazón.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad de cambiar de idea —dijo con voz ronca.

Alice se echó hacia atrás sensualmente y Jasper la miró fijamente, devorándola con la mirada. Ella contempló admirada su torso cubierto de un delicado vello cuyo rastro se perdía bajo la cintura del pantalón. Llevaba ropa elegante, de diseño. El uniforme de un hombre rico. Pero su cuerpo hacía pensar en un guerrero salvaje.

Jasper se quitó los pantalones y se quedó de pie frente a ella, orgulloso y altivo, con los músculos en tensión. Alice pudo ver las viejas y las nuevas cicatrices, y percibir el deseo que emanaba de cada poro de su piel. También de sus ojos, que la observaban con expresión hambrienta.

Alice se incorporó y tiró de él. Jasper se echó sobre ella sin titubear, aprisionándola contra el colchón.

—_Agapi mu_ —susurró—. He esperado tanto tiempo… Te deseo tanto…

Le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes manos para desabrocharle la falda. Luego, le quitó la camisa. El roce de la ropa y el aliento de Jasper acariciándole la piel hicieron enloquecer a Alice. Jasper la besó lentamente, bajando por su cuello, recorriendo sus senos y su vientre y jugueteando con la lengua en su ombligo. Alice tuvo que morderse los labios para que las palabras innombrables no escaparan de su garganta.

Jasper se incorporó y con las manos extendidas la acarició por encima del sujetador y de las medias hasta que se estremeció bajo su tacto. Jasper entonces se echó de nuevo sobre ella y Alice, como si temiera ahogarse, se asió a él con fuerza, jadeante, mientras Jasper le quitaba el sujetador. Luego, se frotó contra ella, moviendo su cuerpo levemente arriba y abajo para acariciarla con su torso al tiempo que le hacía sentir su duro sexo entre las piernas y le mordisqueaba el cuello, el hombro y el lóbulo de la oreja. Sujetándola con fuerza, trazó la línea de su oreja con la lengua, realizando círculos concéntricos hasta que con la punta alcanzó el centro y Alice se retorció, jadeante, entre sus brazos.

Entonces, Alice giró la cara hacia él, lo sujetó con firmeza por la nuca y lo besó apasionadamente. Luego, se apartó levemente y lo miró fijamente con expresión solemne.

Tenía que decirlo. No podía contener lo que sentía por más tiempo:

—Jasper, te amo.


	9. Analizando

Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.

Reviews si les gusto el capitulo, muchas gracias a quien agrego la historia favorito. Agradezco los reviews a Romy92, Shiru92, Lyzz Cullen.

**Una disculpa ya no pude subir dos capítulos pero esta historia se termina esta semana.**

Jasper se quedó paralizado.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo —dijo Alice con expresión inocente y vulnerable.

Jasper llevaba un rato intentando articular esas mismas palabras sin éxito, las palabras mágicas que le darían poder sobre Alice. Como se resistía a mentir, se había dicho que bastaría con hacerle el amor, pero en aquel instante supo que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que ella misma le ofrecía. Tenía que actuar con prontitud. O lo hacía ya, o no podría hacerlo.

Imaginó a su hijo con un padrastro como Sinistyn y a Alice en brazos de otro hombre, y apretó los labios. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger a su familia. Sacrificaría lo que hiciera falta, incluso su honor.

Al ver que el rostro de Jasper se nublaba con una expresión torturada, Alice se apresuró a decir:

—Sé que tú no me correspondes y no me importa.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Jasper, precipitadamente, como si las palabras fueran una granada a punto de estallarle en la boca.

—¿Me amas? —Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Sí —dijo él con un hilo de voz.

El rostro de Alice se iluminó.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó de nuevo en un susurro, al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Si Jasper la hubiera amado de verdad, la expresión que reflejó el rostro de Alice habría bastado para borrar todo momento de tristeza que pudiera tener, presente o futuro.

—Jamás hubiera… Ni siquiera en sueños… Oh, Jasper —dijo Alice, balbuceante.

Y lo besó con una ternura y una emoción que Jasper no había experimentado en toda su vida. Él le de volvió el beso con pasión, con la desesperación de querer olvidar la mentira que acababa de decirle, para borrar el pecado que había cometido con el fuego del deseo que Alice despertaba en él.

Deseaba cada milímetro de ella. Su belleza, su inocencia y su bondad. La besó con toda la honestidad de la que su alma era capaz y deslizó las manos por su delicada piel, besándole los labios, los senos, la punta de los dedos cuando ella alargó las manos para atraerlo hacia sí.

El estremecimiento que la recorría y la manera en que se retorcía sensualmente bajo su cuerpo estuvieron a punto de hacerlo estallar. Sólo la fina barrera de ropa que los separaba impidió que la asiera por las caderas y la penetrara. Se deslizó hacia abajo para besarle el ombligo y metió los dedos por debajo de la goma de las braguitas para tirar de ellas. Luego, le recorrió con las manos el interior de los muslos hasta alcanzar la sensible piel de interior de la rodilla, antes de volver a subirlas y retirarle las braguitas del todo. Cuando la hubo desnudado, presionó la lengua contra su centro más íntimo y con movimientos circulares la hizo retorcerse y gemir.

—No… —gritó Alice, jadeante, intentando obligarlo a subir—. Quiero sentirte dentro.

Pero Jasper no se apiadó de ella y, en lugar de obedecer, le metió un dedo y luego otro, y los movió hacia dentro al tiempo que seguía acariciándola con la lengua. Alice se arqueó violentamente y Jasper sintió el temblor y las sacudidas que acompañaron su clímax.

Consciente de que estaba a punto de estallar, Jasper se apoyó en los codos y se colocó sobre Alice. Encontró su húmeda cueva e hizo ademán de adentrarse en ella, pero temía hacerle daño. Jadeante y temiendo perder el control, se obligó a actuar con lentitud, pero Alice tomó las riendas y, asiéndolo por las nalgas, lo empujó con fuerza para que la penetrara.

Jasper la oyó espirar como si le doliera e intentó salirse, pero el placer de estar sumergido dentro de Alice después de tantos meses deseándolo pudo más que su fuerza de voluntad. Susurrando su nombre con dulzura, empezó a mecerse y a besarla, diciéndose que nunca había imaginado que el sexo pudiera ser tan maravilloso.

Cuando Jasper la penetró sintió un poco de dolor y se preguntó si siempre había sido tan grande.

Luego, él la besó, acariciándola hasta sacarla de la relajación que la había invadido tras alcanzar el éxtasis y hacer crecer en ella una pulsante excitación.

«Me ama», pensó en una nebulosa. Jasper abrió los ojos y pudo leer en ellos que la adoraba.

«Me ama».

Alice estaba loca de felicidad. Ya no se separaría de Jasper, y saberlo le causaba un bienestar que no había experimentado en toda su vida.

Era la primera vez que Jasper le decía que la amaba. Era increíble que tan sólo dos palabras pudieran cambiar el mundo.

Ya no había problemas irresolubles ni milagros imposibles. ¿Qué obstáculo podía interponerse en su camino si Jasper la amaba?

Acariciándole los senos, Jasper empujó una vez más y Alice sintió que cada fibra de su cuerpo despertaba. Quería más, quería sentirlo mejor. Alzó las caderas y se asió a los hombros de Jasper para empujarse contra él, pero se hundió en el mullido colchón.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Jasper la levantó de la cama con cuidado, sin salir de ella, esperando a que Alice enlazara las piernas a su cintura. En unos cuantos pasos alcanzó la pared más próxima, en la que había un gran ventanal desde el que se divisaba la ciudad, y la aprisionó contra el cristal. Alice deslizó la mirada por la piel tostada de Jasper, iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, y apretó las piernas con fuerza en torno a sus firmes nalgas mientras éste empujaba con fuerza una y otra vez, acompañando cada empuje de un gemido sordo. Luego, Jasper se inclinó hacia delante para mordisquearle el cuello y Alice sintió una espiral ascendente de placer aún más violenta de la que había experimentado unos minutos antes. Todo su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse, apenas podía respirar. Sintió la explosión de Jasper en su interior y su garganta se desgarró en un grito al tiempo que la recorría el placer más intenso que había sentido en toda su vida.

Entonces, exhausta y relajada, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jasper mientras él la echaba sobre la alfombra, delante de la chimenea, y susurraba su nombre, besándola con ternura y estrechándola contra sí.

Alice tardó varios minutos en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo, Jasper estaba observándola.

—Alice… —empezó, pero calló bruscamente.

Ella se humedeció los labios preguntándose si se habría arrepentido y le iba a confesar que había cometido un error al decirle que la amaba. Incluso consideró la posibilidad de que no hubiera sido más que un producto de su imaginación. Súbitamente sintió miedo.

Jasper le acarició la mejilla.

—No quiero ser como Sinistyn. Contéstame y prometo no volver a hacerte esta pregunta —Jasper tomó aire antes de seguir—: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Alice sintió una mezcla de alegría y alivio.

—Sí.

Jasper espiró sonoramente.

—¿Esta noche? ¿Ahora mismo?

Alice sonrió con picardía al tiempo que jugueteaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de Jasper.

—Antes tendremos que conseguir una licencia y el juzgado estará cerrado.

—Haré que el juez venga a casa.

—No. Hagamos las cosas bien, por favor.

—Entonces, mañana a primera hora —refunfuñó Jasper—. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Alice, besándole la mejilla.

—¿De verdad vas a casarte conmigo?

—¡Sí!

—Dilo otra vez —ordenó Jasper, estrechándola en sus brazos.

Alice dejó escapar una carcajada de felicidad.

—Jasper, voy a casarme contigo.

Jasper sujetó a Alice durante la larga e interminable noche mientras contemplaba la luna recorrer el cielo. La estrechaba con fuerza, escuchando los suspiros que emitía en sueños. Era tan dulce. Tan confiada.

Y él acababa de engañarla.

«He hecho lo que tenía que hacer», se dijo con fiereza. Alice sería suya para siempre. Michael tendría una familia estable. Había conseguido salvar a su familia. Había asediado el corazón de Alice hasta conseguir que sucumbiera, como si se tratara de una ciudad asaltada por un ejército.

Pero nunca había imaginado que la Jamesia pudiera resultar tan amarga.

Había mentido a Alice. Y aunque tenía su cuerpo suave y cálido a su lado, sentía frío. Contempló su preciosa cara en la penumbra. Sonreía en sueños y se apretaba contra él. Irradiaba bienestar. Estaba segura de que por fin la amaba. Creía que los finales felices eran posibles incluso con un hombre como él.

Jasper tenía el cuerpo en tensión. Aunque intentaba justificar su comportamiento, le angustiaba saber que Alice averiguaría pronto el engaño. Y descubrir que tenía disponibilidad absoluta de su cuenta corriente no le serviría como sustituto de su amor. Querría de él emociones que era incapaz de proporcionarle ni aunque lo intentara. Esa no era su naturaleza.

Y en cuanto Alice descubriera que la había engañado, su felicidad se extinguiría como la luz de una vela. La nueva luz que la alumbraba se apagaría, quizá para siempre,

Al amanecer, oyó ruidos en la habitación contigua, a la que la señora Burbridge había llevado a Michael a pasar la noche. En cuanto se oyeron los primeros gemidos del bebé, Alice se despertó. Lentamente, se puso en pie, acudió a darle de mamar y volvió junto a Jasper.

—¿Jasper? —susurró.

Él se concentró en mantener respirar profundamente para fingir que dormía.

—Gracias —continuó ella con un hilo de voz—. Tengo la familia y la casa de mis sueños. No sé que he hecho para merecer tanta felicidad. Gracias por amarme.

Jasper se dio media vuelta, alejándose de ella con un nudo en el estómago. En cuanto tuvo la seguridad de que Alice se había quedado dormida, se levantó con gesto abatido.

Contempló a Alice, que descansaba con expresión relajada, y tomó una decisión. Miró el reloj. Eran casi las seis. En cuanto despertara, le haría firmar el acuerdo prematrimonial, y luego acudiría al juzgado a por una licencia. Quería casarse con ella antes del desayuno.

Pero por más que se decía que sus motivos eran honestos, no podía soportar la idea de valerse de la vulnerabilidad y la inocencia de Alice para conseguir sus objetivos. No se sentía capaz de romperle el corazón y destrozarle la vida. Alice Brandon se merecía a un hombre que la amara con toda su alma.

Y si ése no era él, debía dejarla marchar.

Pensó con ironía que había elegido sentirse culpable en el peor momento posible. Lanzó una última mirada a Alice y la contempló largamente. Tenía el cabello extendido sobre la almohada, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios se curvaban en una dulce sonrisa.

Y Jasper supo que veía aquella imagen por última vez.

Alice se despertó cuando la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación y su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba del día de su boda.

Se desperezó con un placentero bostezo. Darse cuenta de que tenía agujetas la hizo sonreír, y se ruborizó al recordar las cosas que Jasper le había hecho. Aunque había tenido que levantarse un par de veces para atender al bebé, había descansado maravillosamente con Jasper abrazado a ella en actitud protectora.

Contempló el cielo azul de Nebraska diciéndose que no recordaba una felicidad como la que sentía en aquel instante. Segura. A salvo. Optimista. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien iba a cuidar de ella Por su bien, no porque quisiera obtener algo a cambio. Y ella a su vez tenía a alguien a quien proteger y amar porque así lo deseaba y no porque tuviera la obligación de hacerlo.

Jasper y ella serían compañeros de trabajo y de vida. Juntos, serían invencibles. Y saberlo la emborrachaba de alegría. Tanto, que habría querido dar volteretas en el aire.

Estaba ansiosa por besar a Jasper. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En la cocina, preparando el desayuno?

Tarareando, Alice se levantó y se echó encima una bata sobre el cuerpo desnudo. Al salir, puso el oído en la puerta de Misha, pero sólo le llegó el más apacible silencio.

Sonrió para sí. Con un poco de suerte, Jasper y ella tendría tiempo de algo más que un beso antes de que su hijo despertara para desayunar.

Llegó al vestíbulo y de allí fue a la cocina, pero estaba vacía. Las inmaculadas superficies blancas daban la impresión de no haber sido usadas nunca. Jasper debía de estar ya en su despacho, trabajando. ¿No le agradaría que lo sorprendiera con un buen café, huevos y tostadas?

Tras explorar los armarios vacíos, Alice hizo una mueca. Aunque pusiera a trabajar su imaginación, era imposible hacer un desayuno con azucarillos, hielo y aceitunas griegas.

Desde el vestíbulo le llegó el murmullo de voces y, siguiéndolas, se detuvo ante una puerta al fondo de un pasillo.

A través de la madera, le llegó la voz apagada de un hombre:

—Señor, permítame que le diga que comete un gravísimo error. Como su abogado, debo aconsejarle que…

—Puesto que le pago quinientos dólares por hora, no pienso perder el tiempo con discusiones. Ya he escuchado sus sugerencias. Gracias por su ayuda. Ya sabe dónde está la puerta.

Alice dio un salto al notar que la puerta en la que se apoyaba se abría. Un hombre mayor, con un traje oscuro, salió del despacho y la miró con severidad.

—Enhorabuena, señorita —se puso el sombrero Y salió dando un portazo.

—Alice, estás despierta… —dijo Jasper—. Pasa.

Estaba sentado tras un escritorio de laca negra, y su rostro, semioculto en la penumbra, parecía sombrío. Alice se inquietó al instante.

—Pensaba que me llamarías —dijo—. Ya sabes, con eso de que querías que nos casáramos temprano —lanzó una mirada hacia su espalda—. ¿Por qué estaba aquí tu abogado? Ah, ¿ha traído el acuerdo prenupcial?

Jasper la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Sabías que quería que firmaras un acuerdo?

—Me parecería lógico —dijo ella con indiferencia, a pesar de que le decepcionaba que Jasper no confiara en ella y creyera que le importaba su dinero, o que pensara en la posibilidad de que quisiera divorciarse y sacar ventaja de la situación. De pronto pensó en las palabras que Jasper había usado y dijo—: ¿Has dicho que _querías_ que firmara el acuerdo? ¿Es que ya no quieres?

—No —dijo Jasper en un susurro—. Ya no.

Alice parpadeó mientras la alegría volvía a hacerse un hueco en su corazón. ¡Jasper había llegado a la conclusión de que podía confiar en ella!

—¡Jasper! —exclamó. Y cruzando la habitación, se sentó en su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. No te arrepentirás —le susurró al oído—. Nunca te decepcionaré. Te seré leal hasta que muera. Vamos a ser tan felices…

Y le dio un largo y sentido beso.

—Detente, Alice. Detente —Jasper la hizo incorporarse y se puso en pie mientras se masajeaba las sienes. No parecía un hombre a punto de contraer matrimonio Estaba en tensión y su rostro transmitía una mezcla de angustia y de rabia. Como un león con una astilla en la zarpa, parecía herido y peligroso.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Jasper tomó una carpeta del escritorio y se la dio, evitando que sus dedos se rozaran. Alice sacó los papeles que contenía y en cuanto vio la primera página sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Miró a Jasper con la garganta seca.

—No… No comprendo.

—No hay nada que comprender. Te doy la custodia y te proporciono una generosa asignación mensual. Lo bastante como para pagar las deudas de tu familia y mantener a tu madre y a tu hermana. Además, pondré a tu nombre la casa de East Side. Quiero que mi hijo tenga de todo: un buen colegio, vacaciones en el extranjero… lo que haga falta. A cambio, sólo pido derecho a visitarlo y pasar con él algunas vacaciones.

Alice sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Pero ¿para qué necesito la custodia si una vez estemos casados…?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—Alice, eso no era más que un cuento de hadas para conseguir que te metieras en mi cama.

—No —Alice frunció el ceño. Tenía la sensación de encontrarse en una espantosa pesadilla—. Sabes que eso lo habrías conseguido de todas formas. Has sido tú quien ha insistido en esperar. Has hecho lo posible por convencerme de que me casara contigo, ¿por que has cambiado de idea? No tiene ningún sentido.

Jasper sonrió con tristeza.

—Supongo que no tengo madera de esposo.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó Alice—. Claro que sí. A lo largo de las últimas semanas has cambiado. Te has convertido en el marido con el que siempre había soñado, en el padre perfecto para Misha: cariñoso, valiente, fuerte —Alice cerró los ojos y recordó el tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante los días precedentes, trabajando, riendo, jugando con su hijo—. Todos estos días…

—Era una trampa, Alice. ¿No te das cuenta? Ha sido una farsa. Te deseaba y hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa para hacerte mía. Supongo que quería vengarme de ti por haberme abandonado. Pero ahora… —Jasper se encogió de hombros— es hora de que baje el telón. No quiero cargar con la responsabilidad de una esposa y de un hijo las veinticuatro horas del día. Quiero ser libre.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Mientes!

Jasper sujetó a Alice por las muñecas y clavó en ella la mirada.

—Me conoces —dijo con fiereza—. Sabes cómo soy. Me encantan las mujeres hermosas, pero no puedo dedicarles demasiado tiempo. ¿De verdad has llegado a creer que sentaría la cabeza con una de ellas? ¿Contigo?

Alice reaccionó como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo y se le cortara la respiración.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —balbuceó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por una fracción de segundo, una expresión de pesadumbre cruzó el rostro de Jasper.

—Es mejor así —dijo finalmente—. Olvídate de mí, Alice. Te mereces un hombre que te ame de verdad.

—Pero tú me amas, me lo has dicho —musitó ella.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y la miró con frialdad.

—He mentido. No amo a nadie. No sé amar.

Aquellas palabras acabaron con el atisbo de esperanza que Alice guardaba en el pecho. Jasper no la amaba. La había seducido por puro orgullo, para demostrarse que podía conquistarla, para vencer a su rival. Pero en cuanto ella le había entregado su corazón, había dejado de interesarle.

Creer a Jasper hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Dio media vuelta.

—Está bien —le consoló que su voz sonara firme. Intentaba recordar el plan que se había trazado antes de volver a enamorarse de Jasper—. Supongo que me mudaré a Nueva York y buscaré trabajo.

—No —dijo Jasper en tono autoritario—. Te he dicho cientos de veces que no necesitarás volver a trabajar.

Alice lo miró con gesto altivo mientras se clavaba las uñas en las manos para no llorar. Tenía demasiado orgullo como para llorar delante de él.

—No pienso aceptar ni un centavo de un hombre que no me ama. Volveré a trabajar con o sin tu carta de recomendación.

Jasper le lanzó una mirada severa antes de dar media vuelta apretando los dientes.

—Yo no quería que las cosas acabaran así.

—¿Cómo pretendías que acabaran?

En lugar de contestar, Jasper la miró con expresión sombría y distante.

—Tienes razón, si quieres volver a trabajar no puedo detenerte —dijo con voz grave—. Lo más que puedo pedirte es que tomes la decisión con cuidado y sé que lo harás. Ahora que tengo la seguridad de que siempre tendrás en cuenta el bienestar de Misha, sólo quiero pedirte una cosa: cuando te cases, elige el mejor padre posible para nuestro hijo.

—Creía que ya lo había hecho —dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Sus emociones se habían convertido en un torbellino que no podía controlar. Quería echarse en brazos de Jasper y suplicarle que no la dejara.

Pero era la tataranieta de una princesa y la madre de Misha, y tenía que ser fuerte. Se aferró a su dignidad y a su orgullo. Eran lo único que le quedaba.

Metió la mano en el bolso y le tendió dos papeles a Jasper.

—Toma.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él, desconfiado.

—Los dos mejores currículums que has recibido para tu nueva secretaria ejecutiva. Mentí cundo te dije que no había ninguna lo bastante buena porque quería que me contrataras a mí. Pero ahora que voy a marcharte, no quiero que la empresa sufra por mi culpa. Me importa demasiado, igual que tú. Te amo.

—Alice…

Alice retrocedió sin apartar los ojos de él.

—Adiós, Jasper. Buena suerte.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, rezando para que Jasper la detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

Fue hasta el cuarto en el que dormía Misha, y se puso la camiseta y los pantalones que le había pedido a la señora Burbridge que metiera en una bolsa junto con las cosas del bebé. Luego, dio de mamar a Misha y le cambió el pañal.

Salió al pasillo y esperó unos segundos con el corazón en un puño, mirando al fondo del pasillo por si Jasper salía del despacho, la tomaba en brazos y le decía que todo había sido un tremendo error. Pero la puerta del despacho permaneció cerrada.

Ni siquiera se molestaba en despedirse. Quizá en aquel mismo momento llamaba a la agencia de empleo para hablar de las candidatas a secretaria. Era evidente que no le costaría nada reemplazarla. Ni en el trabajo ni en cama.

Se cuadró y con toda la dignidad de que fue capaz salió del apartamento. Hacía unas horas creía haber encontrado finalmente amor y estabilidad. Pero no lloraría, especialmente en el casino, donde cada rincón era vigilado por cámaras o por los hombres de Jasper.

Consiguió contener el llanto hasta que pisó el pavimento de Las Vegas Boulevard. ¿Adónde iría? Vio un taxi en la acera de enfrente, delante de un hotel. Apenas podía ver a través de las lágrimas cuando empezó a cruzar. Justo en ese momento percibió la presencia de una furgoneta que avanzaba hacia ella. Dio un paso atrás asustada, consciente de que habían estado a punto de atropellarla.

—Justo la persona que quería ver —dijo una fría voz. Alice alzó la vista y, aterrorizada, vio que dentro de la furgoneta viajaba James con varios de sus hombres—. ¿No me respondes con una de tus agudezas? ¿Qué pasa, no eres tan valiente cuando estás sola o qué? Tomad al niño —ordenó.

Alice gritó y forcejeó. Intentó huir pero fue en vano. En cuanto le quitaron a Misha de los brazos, dejó de resistirse. Diez segundos más tarde estaba en la furgoneta, maniatada, camino del infierno.

—Te dejo elegir, _loobemaya_. De ti depende lo que pase a continuación —dijo James con una sibilina sonrisa.

Jasper tenía una mala premonición.

Se sirvió un bourbon pero no lo bebió. Volvió al despacho, empezó a trabajar y cerró el ordenador sin haber escrito ni un solo mensaje. Se levantó y miro por el ventanal. Tenía una nítida visión de la ciudad desde aquella altura. Alcanzaba a divisar el vasto desierto y las montañas que quedaban más allá. El vació parecía extenderse hasta el infinito.

Sobre todo en su interior.

«He hecho lo correcto al dejarla marchar», se repitió una y otra vez.

Pero no se le deshacía el nudo que tenía en la boca del estómago. Le temblaban las piernas como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Se dejó caer en un sillón que tenía junto al ventanal y apoyó la cabeza en las manos.

El silencio lo estaba matando. La ausencia del llanto de su hijo. Su risa. Las nanas de Alice.

Nada. Ni voces, ni risas. Sólo un profundo silencio.

Podía llamar a cualquiera de sus hombres de confianza, a algunos de sus conocidos del club, a cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido en alguna ocasión. En menos de diez minutos acudirían y llenarían su apartamento de ruido.

Pero no era eso lo que quería. Quería a su familia.

Quería a… Alice. Su secretaria, su amor, su amiga.

«Tenía que renunciar a ella», se dijo una vez más, pasándose las manos por el cabello con gesto de desesperación. «No la amo».

—¿Está seguro, señor? —oyó preguntar a una voz con acento escocés a su espalda.

Jasper se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que había hablado en alto cuando creía estar pensando. La señora Burbridge lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, cruzada de brazos. Una respuesta descortés acudió a los labios de Jasper, pero al ver la expresión dulce y maternal de la niñera, se mordió la lengua y dijo:

—Claro que lo estoy.

—Me dijo que viniera a por el niño a primera hora porque tenía que acudir a una boda, pero al llegar he encontrado la puerta abierta y no veo ni al bebé ni a la novia. ¿Significa eso que la boda ha sido cancelada?

—Se han ido —dijo Jasper con tristeza. Se sentó ante el escritorio y sacó un talonario—. Su trabajo aquí ha terminado, señora Burbridge. Siento haberla traído hasta tan lejos para un par de semanas. La compensaré con…

Ella se acercó y le cerró el talonario de una manotada.

—¿Dónde están Alice y su hijo, señor?

—Los he dejado marchar —dijo él, apoyando la cabeza en las manos—. Mi hijo se merecía una madre.

—Pero parecía muy feliz. Y su madre también. ¿Por qué iban a querer irse?

—Porque Alice se merece algo mejor —estalló Jasper—. Se merece un hombre que la ame. Ya ha sufrido bastante por mí y por su familia. Quiero que sea feliz.

—¿Y usted? No parece feliz.

Jasper dejó escapar una carcajada cargada de amargura.

—Ya se me pasará. Pero Alice… —Jasper se frotó la nuca—. No podía decepcionarla. Ella me ama y casarse conmigo la habría destrozado.

—¿Su felicidad significa más para usted que su propia felicidad?

—Es la madre de mi hijo. La mejor compañera de trabajo que he tenido en toda mi vida. Mi amiga, mi amante. Claro que quiero que sea feliz. No podría querer otra cosa.

La mujer lo observó con ternura y tristeza.

—Señor, para usted, ¿qué es el amor?

Jasper la miró durante unos segundos. De pronto su corazón se aceleró.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó.

¿Tendría razón la señora Burbridge? ¿Amaba a Alice? Era cierto que no la quería sólo en su cama. Disfrutaba de su compañía y valoraba sus habilidades como madre y como secretaria, y, por encima de todo, quería que fuera la primera persona a la que viera por la mañana y la última antes de dormir. Quería ver cómo se iluminaba su rostro cuando tenía una buena idea en el trabajo, o cuando salpicaba agua con su hijo en la piscina.

Quería que fuera feliz. Que trabajara como su secretaria si eso le satisfacía. Su felicidad lo era todo para él.

¿Eso era el amor?

Sí. La amaba. No se la merecía, pero al menos podría dedicar el resto de su vida a conseguir hacerla feliz.

Porque sin ella la vida estaba vacía. Su fortuna, su imperio no tenían ningún valor para él. Sin ella, aquel apartamento era una chabola, y su vida carecía de sentido.

El dinero no importaba. Sólo el amor. Y la familia.

—Bendita sea —dijo a la señora Burbridge.

Y corrió hacia la puerta. Tenía que encontrar a Alice y detenerla.

Se paró en seco al encontrar a Alistair al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba pálido y tenía el rostro desencajado.

—Jefe…

En ese instante Jasper vio que llevaba un bulto en brazos. Se trataba de su hijo, envuelto en una manta, y lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Lo hemos encontrado a la entrada del casino —explicó Alistair—. Solo.

Jasper sintió que el corazón se le paraba al tiempo que tomaba al niño en brazos.

—¿Solo?

Alistair asintió con gesto abatido.

—Uno de los porteros dice que ha visto una furgoneta pararse a la entrada, dejar al bebé en el suelo, y arrancar a toda velocidad.

Jasper estrechó a su hijo en sus brazos para tranquilizarlo tal y como Alice le había enseñado. El niño dejó de llorar y pareció reconfortado, pero Jasper estaba fuera de sí.

—Alice jamás se separaría de Misha.

Alistair le tendió una nota y Jasper la leyó precipitadamente.

_Jasper:_

_Me he dado cuenta de que la custodia compartida no va a funcionar. Estoy enamorada de James Sinistyn y me voy con él a Sudamérica. En una ocasión dijiste que no era una buena madre y supongo que tenías razón. Sería demasiado difícil mantener a nuestro bebé caliente y seguro allí donde vamos. Por favor, no te molestes en buscarme. Cuida bien de nuestro hijo,_

_Alice_

—¿Jefe? —la voz de Alistair reverberó en el vacío y metálico vestíbulo de los ascensores—. ¿Qué quiere que haga?

El corazón de Jasper latía a toda velocidad. Alice lo había abandonado. Justo en el momento en que se había dado cuenta que la amaba con todo su corazón, ella se marchaba. Su peor pesadilla se acababa de hacer realidad.

Pero había algo que no encajaba. ¿En apenas una hora después de despedirse, Alice decidía abandonar a Misha y compartir su vida con James Sinistyn?

Podía tratarse de su caligrafía, pero aquella carta no contenía una sola palabra de verdad.

—Está en peligro —dijo lentamente—. Alguien la ha obligado a escribir esta nota.

—¿Cree que la han secuestrado?

—Sinistyn —dijo Jasper. Aquel hombre había dejado claro que deseaba a Alice y al dejarla salir del L'Hermitage sin protección, él mismo se la había entregado en una bandeja de plata. Se maldijo entre dientes—. Prepara el avión.

—Está listo para volar a Asia.

—Singapur puede irse al diablo. Que gane la OPA Haverstock —exclamó Jasper, tirando por la borda un acuerdo de un billón de dólares a favor su rival.

—¿Adónde vamos a buscarla? ¿A Sudamérica?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—Sinistyn incluyó esa información para despistarnos. No. Han ido a un lugar privado, algún sitio donde no alcance mi poder —Jasper releyó la carta con atención.

_En una ocasión dijiste que no era una buena madre… Sería demasiado difícil mantener a nuestro bebé caliente y seguro allí donde vamos._

Contuvo el aliento. Alice intentaba indicarle adónde iban. Jasper dobló la carta y se la dio a Alistair.

—Van a Rusia.

—Deje que adivine, jefe —dijo Alistair con acritud—: quiere resolver esto usted solo.

Jasper le dio el bebé a la señora Burbridge después de despedirse con un beso. Luego, se volvió hacia Alistair con mirada centelleante.

—¡De eso nada! ¡Quiero que todos los hombres disponibles estén en el avión en el plazo de una hora! Y llama a Alistair Andropov. Ha llegado la hora de pedirle un favor.


	10. FINAL

Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.

Reviews si les gusto el capitulo, muchas gracias a quien agrego la historia favorito. Agradezco los reviews a Romy92, Lyzz Cullen, **Ray-Whitlock**. Esta historia llego a su fin. La historia de Jennie Lucas y el libro se llama La Venganza del Griego.

Alice se removió disimuladamente en la silla, intentando soltar la cuerda con la que tenía atadas las muñecas sin llamar la atención de Peter. Tenía las manos sudorosas y calientes del esfuerzo de rasgar la cuerda con la montura mellada del anillo de su tatarabuela, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba helado.

En el viaje en coche desde San Petersburgo había sentido brevemente la caricia del sol de primavera, pero la sala del palacio Rostov estaba tan fría como de costumbre. Al frío exterior se añadía el que le había provocado oír a los hombres de Peter destrozar los objetos de porcelana de la cocina. Se mordió el labio mientras observaba a Peter colocar una televisión en blanco y negro junto a la chimenea, ayudado por uno de sus hombres.

—No va a funcionar. Nos perderemos el partido —se quejó el guardaespaldas en ruso, al tiempo que giraba la antena.

—Claro que funcionará —replicó Peter en la misma lengua.

Tomó la antena en sus manos, pero al darse cuenta de que no había corriente eléctrica, la dejó caer con una mueca de frustración.

—Ve a ayudar con la cena —ordenó a su hombre.

—¿Por qué no cocina _ella_? —refunfuñó el otro, señalando a Alice con la barbilla—. Deberíamos sacar partido a esa mujer.

Peter miró hacia Alice con una expresión que la hizo estremecer.

—No te preocupes. Claro que será de utilidad, pero sólo para mí. Vete de aquí. Quiero quedarme a solas con mi futura esposa.

Al ver que Peter se acercaba, Alice se dejó las manos paralizadas para que no viera que uno de los cabos por fin empezaba a deshilacharse.

Había rezado cuando pasaron la frontera para que el agente de aduanas la descubriera, pero los contactos de Peter, junto con un oportuno soborno, habían dejado vía libre a su avión privado.

Al menos tenía la seguridad de que su bebé estaba a salvo junto a Jasper, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Había comprado su libertad con la carta que Peter la había obligado a escribir. ¿Comprendería Jasper las pistas que había incluido?

«Puede que ni siquiera le importen», se dijo, angustiada. Jasper le había dejado bien claro que la quería lo más lejos posible de él, y era difícil imaginar una distancia mayor que la que los separaba en aquel momento.

Peter le quitó la mordaza.

—Grita lo que quieras —dijo, sarcástico—. Nadie te oirá.

En lugar de gritar, Alice se limitó a mirarlo con desdén al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás para impedir que la tocara.

Peter rió y, cruzándose de brazos, miró a su alrededor.

—Mi palacio necesita una remodelación. No hay ni calefacción, ni electricidad y en la cocina, no hemos encontrado más que té y patatas.

—Espero que te mueras de hambre —dijo Alice con complacencia.

—Ese no es el trato que uno espera de su futura esposa. Los dos necesitamos estar en forma. Voy a mandar a uno de mis chicos a hacer una compra de comida. En cuanto a la calefacción, tendremos que proporcionárnosla el uno al otro… más tarde —miró a Alice con arrogancia y añadió—: ¿Quieres algo? Hace horas que ni comes ni bebes —acarició el brazo de Alice y ella lo miró con asco—. Deberías comer algo.

—¿Para que me drogues? No, gracias.

—Ay, _loobemaya_ —dijo Peter con dulzura al tiempo que jugueteaba con un mechón del cabello de Alice—. No haría todo esto si no fuera porque te adoro.

—¿Llamas amor a esto?

—Hasta que la influencia de Hale se atenúe y seas consciente de que es a mí a quien amas, tengo que mantenerte a mi lado. Sólo así llegarás a darte cuenta de cuánto me deseas —en tono amenazador y al tiempo que le daba un masaje en los hombros que iba a causarle hematomas, añadió con fingida dulzura—: Muy pronto lo verás.

Alice sacudió los hombros para librarse de sus manos.

—Amo a Jasper y siempre lo amaré.

Peter tiró del respaldo de la silla, haciendo que el cuello de Alice se doblara hacia atrás. Desde la cocina, llegaron gritos sofocados, pero ella sólo podía ver la sádica cara de Peter, a unos milímetros de la suya.

—Olvídate de él. Olvida a su hijo. Yo te daré otros. Hoy mismo te fecundaré con el mío. Ahora me perteneces. Aprenderás a obedecerme. Dentro de poco anhelarás que te toque…

La besó rudamente, intentando transmitirle más miedo que pasión. Y lo consiguió. Por primera vez, a Alice le aterrorizó lo que pudiera hacerle.

Entonces, Peter se separó de ella y sonrió al ver el miedo reflejado en su rostro. Lentamente, le recorrió la parte interior del muslo.

—No tienes derecho a… —masculló ella, sacudiéndose.

—Este es mi país. Tengo a la mitad de la policía en el bolsillo. Aquí, eres mi esclava —Peter alargó la mano para tocarle los senos pero ella se lo impidió frenándolo con las muñecas atadas. Peter sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Eso es, pelea… Hale no está aquí para salvarte. Nunca volverás a verlo. Ni a él ni a tu precioso hijo. Estás en mis manos y…

—¡Suéltala!

Peter alzó la mirada con una exclamación. Alice vio a Jasper en la puerta de la cocina y estuvo a punto de llorar de alegría. Su rostro tenía una expresión que no había visto antes, tan fría y letal como la pistola con la que encañonaba a Sinistyn.

Peter lo miró despectivamente.

—Estás muerto, Hale. Mis hombres…

—Tus hombres no harán nada. Apenas han ofrecido resistencia. En cuanto han visto que estaban en minoría, se han entregado —apuntó con la pistola a la cabeza de Peter—. Se ve que inspiras muy poca lealtad. Sinistyn.

De un salto, Peter se colocó detrás de Alice, utilizando su cuerpo como escudo.

—Acércate y la mato —dijo. Rodeó el cuello de Alice con las manos y empezó a apretar hasta que ésta no pudo respirar y empezó a nublársele la vista.

Jasper dirigió el cañón de la pistola hacia el techo.

—Eres un verdadero cobarde.

—Es fácil insultar cuando se tiene un arma.

—¡Suéltala maldita sea! —Jasper tiró la pistola al suelo. Luego se incorporó con expresión de desdén—. Incluso ahora que estoy desarmado dudo que te atrevas a pelear conmigo. Soy más fuerte, más rápido, más listo que…

—¡Cállate! —gritó Peter, soltando el cuello de Alice.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire que la hizo toser.

Peter fue hacia Jasper, agachándose para tomar la pistola. Jasper la lanzó de una patada hacia la chimenea al tiempo que lanzaba un gancho a la cintura del otro hombre. Horrorizada, Alice los vio pelear mientras intentaba soltar las cuerdas que la ataban a la silla. Peter dio un rodillazo a Jasper en la mandíbula, doblándole el cuello hacia atrás. Jasper le lanzó un gancho de abajo arriba con el que lo derrumbó.

Con la respiración agitada, Peter gateó hacia atrás hasta llegar a la chimenea. Tomó la pistola y, jadeando, se levantó ayudándose de la pared.

—Te voy a matar —Peter volvió la mirada hacia Alice y añadió con expresión de desvarío—: Y tú vas a ser testigo. Después de este momento, lo único que puede perturbarnos es su fantasma —y encañonó a Jasper con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¡No! —gritó Alice, forcejeando con las cuerdas con desesperación. Milagrosamente, logró soltarse y saltó de la silla para interponerse entre Jasper y Peter en el preciso momento en que éste apretaba el gatillo. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir la bala atravesarle el cuerpo.

En lugar de eso, sólo oyó un suave clic.

¡La pistola no estaba cargada!

Peter la sacudió con furia. Jasper coloco a Alice a su espalda para protegerla mientras se enfrentaba a Peter.

—Lo siento. Parece que se me olvidó cargarla con munición.

Con un grito de impotencia, Peter le tiró la pistola, pero Jasper la esquivó. Luego, miró a Sinistyn con una ceja enarcada y una expresión de arrogancia que Alice había odiado en el pasado, pero que había llegado a valorar al descubrir que era la que ponía cuando estaba decidido a proteger a aquéllos a quienes amaba.

—Pelea, Sinistyn —dijo Jasper con frialdad—. Pelea conmigo, sin armas.

Peter maldijo en ruso y sacudió la cabeza. Miró a Alice y masculló las sádicas torturas a las que la sometería si Jasper no estuviera allí para protegerla.

Alice sintió que las mejillas le ardían de espanto. Jasper no comprendía el ruso, pero al ver la reacción de Alice, avanzó hacia Sinistyn con paso firme. Este corrió en la dirección contraria, pero Jasper le dio alcance, lo sujetó por los hombros y le hizo dar media vuelta.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta asustar a las mujeres? —dio un par de puñetazos a Peter en la cara—. ¿Eres demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarte con alguien de tu misma talla? ¡Pelea, maldito seas! ¿O vas a dejar que te mate? —Jasper entornó los ojos con una expresión que evidenciaba que hablaba en serio—. Te aseguro que lo haría encantado.

Peter devolvió los golpes recurriendo al juego sucio. Intentó dar un puñetazo a Jasper en la entre pierna, pero éste detuvo el golpe. Víctor se tambaleó hacia atrás, hasta chocar con la chimenea. Alargando la mano, asió un atizador.

—Antes te mataré yo, cerdo griego —gritó, jadeante, blandiendo el atizador delante de la cara de Jasper.

Jasper lo paró con el brazo derecho. Alice oyó el ruido que hizo al fracturarle el brazo y vio que la mano le colgaba en un extraño ángulo. Peter acababa de romperle la muñeca.

Furiosa, avanzó hacia Peter para unirse a la pelea, pero Jasper la detuvo con una mirada glacial.

Con la mano izquierda, arrebató el atizador a Peter y empujó a éste al suelo. Usando la misma mano, le rodeó el cuello y lo sujetó con fuerza. Alice observó con horror que ejercía una creciente presión con la que estaba a punto de ahogarlo.

—¿Qué se siente al ser vulnerable? —gritó Jasper.

—Jasper, suéltalo —suplicó Alice, sollozando.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que él te habría dejado marchar? —dijo Jasper sin mirarla a la cara—. ¿Ha mostrado alguna vez clemencia hacia los más débiles? ¿Por qué debería dejarlo vivir después de lo que te ha hecho?

Alice posó una mano sobre los tensos hombros de Jasper.

—Hazlo por nosotros. Por favor, amor mío, suéltalo para que tú y yo podamos volver junto a nuestro hijo.

Súbitamente, Jasper soltó el cuello de Peter y se puso en pie. Alice sólo pudo ver su cara una fracción de segundo antes de que la tomara en brazos y la estrechara con fuerza, pero le pareció que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Apretándola contra su pecho, Jasper agachó la cabeza y la miró con ternura.

—Gracias, _agapi mu _—susurró al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla delicadamente—. Gracias por haberte interpuesto entre la bala y yo. Aunque el arma no estaba cargada, tú no lo sabías. Me… me has salvado la vida. De muchas maneras.

—Te nos has adelantado —dijo de pronto una voz de hombre con acento ruso —Alice se volvió hacia la puerta y vio a un hombre uniformado, acompañado de un grupo de policías—. Nos hemos perdido lo mejor.

—No podía esperaros, Yuri —Jasper indicó con la cabeza a Peter, que seguía en el suelo, semiinconsciente.

El hombre al que había llamado Yuri sonrió.

—Decías que necesitabas que te hiciera un favor, pero te aseguro que no me importaría hacer unos cuantos favores de esta naturaleza. Llevamos meses intentando atrapar a Sinistyn. Ahora, gracias a tu testimonio e influencia, lograremos que pase una buena temporada a la sombra —el policía miró la muñeca de Jasper con consternación—. Amigo, estás herido…

—No es nada.

—Creo que se ha roto la muñeca. Necesitamos un médico —se apresuró a decir Alice. Luego, miró con ansiedad el rostro del hombre al que amaba—. Por favor, Jasper, te necesito en perfecto estado.

—Está bien —masculló él—. Traed un medico.

Cuando los hombres se fueron, llevándose a Sinistyn, Jasper se dejó caer en una silla y tiró de Alice para que se sentara sobre su regazo.

—Alice, antes de que los médicos empiecen a darme medicinas, tengo que decirte algo. Debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo, pero he sido demasiado estúpido como para darme cuenta y demasiado cabezota como para admitirlo… Ni siquiera a mí mismo. Te amo de verdad.

—Jasper, te amo…

—Deja que termine ahora que he empezado —Jasper tomó aire antes de continuar—: Has sido mi salvadora. Fui un idiota al impedirte que siguieras trabajando cuando sabía que te hacía dichosa. Así que, si quieres trabajar, me encantará que lo hagas. Como mi secretaria, mi vicepresidenta o en cualquier puesto que te apetezca.

Alice sonrió con malicia al tiempo que sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Creo que sería una fantástica directora ejecutiva.

—Fanfarrona —Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa—. Siempre has sido la única persona capaz de plantarme cara. Te necesito en mi vida para que me mantengas a raya.

Alice tomó su rostro entre las manos y sonrió con ternura.

—Donde tú estés, yo iré. Mientras sea juntos, me da lo mismo dónde estemos, cualquier lugar será mi hogar. Pero antes he de preguntarte algo que no le he preguntado nunca a nadie —Jasper le había llamado fanfarrona, pero necesitaría una doble dosis de valor para articular la pregunta que quería hacerle. Respiró hondo—. Jasper, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

A modo de respuesta, el rostro de Jasper se iluminó y sus oscuros ojos brillaron de amor.

—Creía que nunca me lo preguntarías.

—Ya te dije que habríamos hecho mejor casándonos en una capilla de Las Vegas —musitó Alice cuando llegó al altar.

—¿Y perderme todo esto? Jamás —susurró Jasper, guiñándole el ojo.

Cuando el párroco comenzó la ceremonia que los uniría para siempre, Jasper supo que debía prestar atención a sus palabras, pero sólo era capaz de mirar a su novia. Bajo un caluroso sol griego, al borde de un acantilado que se precipitaba sobre el mar Egeo, estaban rodeados de flores y de un reducido grupo de íntimos amigos. Se trataba de una boda sencilla, tal y como sabía que Alice quería que fuera.

Y al mirarla en aquel instante, supo que ya nunca sería capaz de negarle nada. Sus ojos de color turquesa lo miraron risueños cuando alzó el velo. Llevaba un vestido blanco con corpiño de encaje que la hacía parecer una dama medieval, y en su dedo brillaba un diamante engarzado en una antigua montura de oro. Se lo había dado dos días antes y ya se había convertido en uno de los más preciados tesoros de Alice.

La felicidad con la que le había dado las gracias hizo olvidar a Jasper que llevaba el brazo escayolado. Al pensar en aquella noche y en todas las que la siguieron desde su regreso de Rusia sintió que le subía la temperatura. Estaba ansioso por dar a Alice su regalo de boda: el palacio Rostov, que había sido confiscado a Sinistyn por el estado ruso, junto con todos sus bienes. Puesto que iba a pasarse el resto de su vida en la cárcel, él ya no lo necesitaba.

Jasper miró a su alrededor, deslizando la mirada por su familia y amigos, por el mar y el intenso azul del cielo. _Justicia_. También había aprendido a creer en ella, al mismo tiempo que en el amor y en los finales felices, después de toda una vida convencido de que sólo existían en los cuentos de hadas.

No sólo estaban celebrando la boda en el pueblo originario de sus padres sino que, ante la insistencia de Alice, había invitado a la familia de su padre: Eudoxia Dounas y sus tres hijas. Para su sorpresa, todas ellas habían acudido junto con sus maridos e hijos, convirtiéndose en su nueva familia. Una familia con hermanos, sobrinas y sobrinos. Todavía los conocía poco, pero tenían toda una vida por delante para fortalecer los lazos que los unían.

Junto a ellos, se sentaba la madre de Alice quien, afortunadamente, se había comportado como una perfecta madrina e incluso le había dado un pellizco en la mejilla diciendo que ya era hora de que se casara con su hija.

Alice había pasado la noche hablando con su hermana y lo había echado del dormitorio con la excusa de que era mala suerte que los novios se vieran la noche antes de la boda.

En aquel momento, Bella sostenía a Misha en brazos y seguía la ceremonia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Era un día para el reencuentro familiar.

Tenía que admitirlo. Si había organizado aquella boda, no era sólo por Alice. Aunque ésa había sido la excusa, también él la había deseado, pero, como con tantas otras cosas, le costaba reconocerlo.

Familia.

Hogar.

Amor.

Alice pronunció con dulzura las palabras que la convertían en su esposa. Más tarde, Jasper no recordaría haberlas repetido él mismo. Sólo tuvo la certeza de haberlo hecho, porque, antes de lo que esperaba y con un fuerte acento griego, el cura los declaró marido y mujer. Luego, Jasper besó a la novia y, por encima del murmullo de las olas, oyó a los invitados aplaudir y a Alistair, vitorearlos.

Cuando estrechó a Alice en sus brazos, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

Alice se separó lo bastante como para mirarlo a la cara y, acariciándole la mejilla, susurró:

—¿No prefieres esto a una boda con Elvis de maestro de ceremonias?

Jasper reprimió una sonrisa y forzó un gesto solemne.

—Estoy a sus órdenes, señora Hale.

—¿A mis órdenes? —Alice fingió estar considerando las posibilidades que se le presentaban y luego se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle al oído—: En ese caso, mi primera orden es que me lleves a la cama.

—¿Dejando que los invitados den comienzo a la recepción sin nosotros?

Alice sonrió con picardía.

—No creo que nos echen de menos.

—Puede que ni siquiera se den cuenta —dijo Jasper. Y, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y ante el divertido asombro de los invitados, tomó a Alice en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la villa.

—¡Ay, Alice! —exclamó, dando un suspiro antes de besarla con todo su corazón—. Veo que mi vida a tu lado va a estar llena de penurias.

**Fin**


End file.
